Twin Twisted: A Love Story
by JDHarris1990
Summary: Cody didn't feel right. He knew something inside him was ripping him apart by the seams. Zack couldn't fight it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up the act much longer. Can Zack & Cody come to terms with who they really are? ZxC/Twincest/Slash
1. Suggestions and Striking Chords

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Z&C fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try powering out a bunch of chapters as I have the time. I apologize in advance if the chapters wind up short. But what lacks in chapter length is TOTALLY made up for in story length AND chapter quality. This story is gonna be in BOTH twins POV, so we both know whats going on. What you'll see is intergrations in the chapters between POVs. Hopefully it's not too confusing! This first paragraph isn't really in ANYONES point of view. It's more of a touchdown on the twins currently. Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Suggestions and Striking Chords**

"ZACK! Get your butt up or you'll be late for school!" Carrie shouts as she prepares the twins breakfasts. Blueberry Pancakes and Bacon. The boys favorite breakfast food, besides food itself, of course.

"Mom! I can't find my argyle socks! I've looked EVERYWHERE for them!" Cody walks out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. "I looked EVERYWHERE! My drawer, the hamper, even under my bed. If I don't have those socks, how will I ever get through the day?!" Cody begins looking franticly through the house as Zack enters the room with a yawn.

"Jeez Codes, can you get any more scrawnier? I feel like I'm looking at a stick." He chuckles to himself as he scratches his head. Cody looks up to see his socks on Zacks feet. A look of annoyance sprawled across his face. "ZACK! THOSE ARE MY RALPH LAUREN ARGYLE SOCKS! GET THEM OFF YOUR PUTRID FEET!!" He goes after Zack and begins tugging on his leg. "Jeez, Cody. Here. All ya had to do was ask, nerd for brains." He pulls the socks off each of his feet. "NO! YOU'RE STRETCHING THEM!" Zack tosses the socks to Cody, who barely catches them, A look of disgust is on his face. "Oh god...I'll NEVER be able to get the smell out. MOM!" He whines facing Carrie.

"Now boys. You guys are 15. You're old enough to compromise and share. Besides...It's a relief to see your brother rubbing off on you..." She continues cooking.

"So Mama Lady! What's cookin'? I'm starved!" Zack says rubbing his hands together. Cody and Zack take a seat at the table as Carrie sets two plates in front of them, stacked high with blueberry pancakes. "PANCAKES!" Cody squeals as he picks his fork up and digs in. "Jeez Cody. Can you be anymore of a fag?" Carrie drops her spatula upon hearing Zack say that. "ZACK!" Cody just shrugs the remark off and continues eating.

"What? I'm just saying that it's clearly evident that-"

"Zachary Martin. Have some respect for your brother for Christ sake. Besides, I love you boys no matter what...even if you do wind up like my ex-boyfriend. Let me tell you the story of-"

"WE KNOW, MOM!" Both twins exclaim at the same time. "Oh...well no matter. Finish up with those pancakes and wash your dishes. And Zack, go get dressed. And wear your OWN socks this time." Carrie says. Zack nods and runs into his room to dress, as Cody grabs his book bag off the sofa, then slips on a fresh pair of socks and shoes. Zack rushes out of the room clothed and book bag in hand. "Have a good day at school boys, I love you!" She pecks them each on the forehead and they cringe. "Later mom." Zack says. "BYE MOMMY!" Cody says. As they rush out the door.

* * *

"Okay class! Today, we're going to be making Chicken Cordon Bleu! And who better to explain how this wonderful process than my star student, Cody Martin!" Cody walks to the front of the classroom. "Thank you, Ms. Donovan! Well, it's quite simple really and I'm sure it won't take long for you guys to "cordon"!" He giggles to himself while a symphony of boos ring out. "We first start by taking 2 cups of milk..." Cody begins explaining as Zack sits at his counter fiddling with a whisk. All of a sudden a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes takes a seat next to him.

"Hey! What's cookin', good lookin'? Whaddya say you get a taste of the Zackman!" He says. The girl lets out a slight giggle as Zack continues flattering the pretty young girl.

"Zack Martin! I would appreciate it if you paid attention. You wouldn't want to wind up being the class turkey!" Cody laughs as Zack rolls his eyes at his brothers awful Home Ec. puns. The class continues on until the bell rings. Everyone gets up out of their seats as one of the girls approaches Cody.

"Excuse me, Mr. Martin!" Cody turns around and sees the girl is really pretty. As normal, he tries to act natural. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Zack overhears as he scoffs and begins to walk out of the room. "That kid can't get a girl even if his life depended on it." He thinks to himself as he exits the room.

"Say, Mr. Martin. You really know your stuff when it comes to cooking. And I noticed you were captin of the knitting club, the reading club, AND I remember once you were part of the cheerleading squad?" Zack puffs his chest out, feeling proud. "Well, I don't like to brag, but..."

"And me and my friends were wondering. Are you gay?" The words knock the air our of Cody, feeling like he just got punched in the stomach. How could they think this of him? He was in a deep relationship with Barbra. Well...not anymore, considering she went to Bob. But what about those twins he and Zack dated? They BOTH wound up leaving with him....well that's because he was crying...No. There was no way Cody was gay...Was there?

"Well...Umm...Don't forget to do tonight's homework. Bring in your favorite recipe!" He quickly changes the subject as he watches the girls walk out giggling. Cody takes a few minutes to absorb what he was just asked.

_Am I gay?_

Zack took the long way to his locker to find that girl that he was hitting on in Home Ec. As he takes his journey through various halls, he finds himself in the upperclassmen's part of the school. "Whoops. Took a wrong turn." He says to himself, but before he could turn around and change course, something caught his eye. Across the hall he saw two juniors...two BOY juniors...holding hands and kissing by the water fountain. Zack wanted to walk away BADLY, but couldn't look away from the sight. Eventually it stirred up his thoughts and brought back memories he'd thought were gone...

_You're gay, Zack...Remember what happened that day..._

He shakes his head trying to clear the images of the past and quicky walks the other way. He walks right past the brunette he was hitting on in class.

"HEY! ZACK! HEY!" She waves her arms for his attention.

"Yea, yea. Not now!" He says as he races to his locker, all while trying to erase the image of the two boys. He dials in his locker combination and places his books in. Eventually he lets out a big sigh and lays his head in his locker...

_You're gay...Remember what happened..._

He quickly gets lost in his thoughts until he's brought back into reality by a tap on the shoulder.

"Cmon, Zack! Let's head to lunch! I'm starved." Cody says. Zack just nods and replies. "Yea...Sure...Sure thing."

"You okay, bro? You don't look too good." Cody worries for Zack. He just shakes his head. "Yea. I'm..I'm fine. C'mon. I smell pizza!" Zack tries his best to cover his emotions, as does Cody. They both race to the lunchroom.

The last thing Cody wants is Zack finding out he actually doubts his sexuality.

The last thing Zack wants is Cody finding out his true self...

* * *

**It was an okay chapter. I think it was TOO literal and boring. Though I thought I got their personalities down quite well. What do you guys think? Reviews would be awesome! Let me know what you think! Chapter 2 isn't that far behind! Working on it as we speak!**


	2. What Did I Do? What Should I Think?

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter DONE and READY TO READ! Hope you guys like! This chapter goes a little more in depth with the twins. Cody has a deep conversation with himself AND you get to find out a little secret Zack's been holding back... AND our first sex scene! Oh joy! I'm gonna be splitting up both Zack and Cody's respective thoughts so it's easy to follow along! HOPE YOU ENJOY! :-D R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: What Did I Do? What Should I Think?**

Cody walks into his room, ignoring his moms greeting for the first time in forever. He drops his bag at the foot of his bed, kicks his shoes off and lies back. He closes his eyes as he lets his thoughts overtake him…

"_Am I gay? I CAN'T be gay! I mean, yea. I may be a bit feminine at times…well…ALL the time…but I like GIRLS! I dated Barbra! I crushed on Max a few times before! Let's not forget Irma…So HOW could I be gay? Well…I always did pay attention to my studies more…Barbra really wasn't ALWAYS on my mind…_

_STOP IT CODY! YOU KNOW YOUR NOT GAY! Do you? Oh I just don't KNOW anymore!_

_Those girls did have a point…I WAS a great cook and baker…I mean I was the best…So what? Guys cook, too! Then again…I was captain of the Knitting team…I'm so glad we won first prize for that sweater…NO! Guys knit, too…I guess…_

_SO WHAT? I may do things a girl does, but I still love my women…Well whenever I pay attention to them, which is not a lot. I just wanna find the RIGHT girl for me, you know? Someone with nice eyes, great hair…a good sense of style…nice, hot abs…someone who as a bigger-_

_NO! NOT THAT LAST ONE! Oh GOD! Was I about to say…no. I'm NOT gay! I was on the cheerleading squad! That's FILLED with hot women! Yea! And besides, we won the NATIONALS! I was able to lead them well…_

Cody let out a gasp.

_Oh my god…this isn't happening…Am I really GAY? I've never looked at a guy that way before…except for that one time…No no…That was a girl…No wait…It was a guy…I remember him walking along the pool with his shirt off…Psh okay. So I stared at ONE guy…_

_Wait…we can't forget the boys shower…So…many…guys…such…big…_

_OKAY. Get a grip! Now lets think of this logically…Wait, how logically can one REALLY get when it comes to something like this?_

_I can't believe this…I CAN'T be gay…_

Cody buries his face in his pillow and grunts. "I'm not gay…I can't be…" He repeats as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Zack walks into the suite feeling a bit upset after what he saw. He ACTUALLY passed a REAL cutie, too.

"Hi, baby! Hungry?" Carrie says, greeting him.

"Hey mom. No thanks, I'm not that hungry. I'm just gonna get some sleep." She replies with a nod as he follows Cody into their room, closing the door behind them. He plops on his bed face down and tries his best to fall asleep, but he can't help but recall what happened on his first day of school…

_Zack walks to his locker prepared to start a new day._

"_Ahh. New locker. New school. New GIRLS!" He says with a grin. His brother, Cody had already left, eager to start a new school year in a new school. "He's such a nerd." As Zack settles in to his new locker, a boy walks up to the locker next to him._

"_Hi." The new boy says in a highly feminine voice. "Hey dude, nice to meet you. I'm Zack. Say, you wouldn't know how to get to this room, would ya buddy?" Zack extends his schedule to the boy, who grabs his wrist instead and looks at the paper._

"_I'm John, and yea. I'm actually headed there now. Why don't we walk together?" John offers. _

"_Uh. Sure, I guess. So, John. How old are ya? You don't look like you belong in this grade. I'm 15, by the way." Zack laughs. John laughs, too. Although he thinks this kid is cool, Zack can't help but notice something different about him. "Well, I'm 15, too. I get that I look older all the time." They both walk to their classroom._

_:_-_-_-_-_-_:  
_

"_Zack! I got Science Club today, so tell mom I won't be home for a few hours!" Cody shouts as his brother and his new friend John walk out._

"_Dude! It's the first day of classes! How in the world could you already be in a club?" Cody eagerly runs up to Zack. "It's prep day! We get to shine the beakers and fill the bunson burners!" He says with a smile on his face. "I swear, can you get any nerdier? Sure. I'll tell mom." Cody hugs his brother with thanks as he runs off._

"_So John, since my brother wont be home dorkin' the place up, what do you say we go to my house and play some video games or something?" _

"_That sounds lovely. Thanks!" John exclaims. Zack and John were hanging out most of the first day, and although Zack had a funny feeling about him, he thought he was a pretty cool guy._

_:_-_-_-_-_-_:_

"_Zack honey! I'm gonna be gone for a concert for a few hours. Dinners in the microwave if you and your brother get hungry!" She shouts as she leaves the suite. "OKAY!" Zack shouts. Zack and John sit on the sofa watching TV and talking. The feeling had completely vanished and Zack felt comfortable around John for some reason. This was his first actual guy friend that he can hang with._

"_So tell me something, Zack? Have you ever considered…exploring?" John asks._

"_What me? Nah. That's my brothers thing. ALWAYS talking about places he wants to go. China, Peru, somewhere far land." John laughs._

"_No no no. I mean have you ever "explored"…you know." John says, moving closer to Zack._

"_No. I don't know." Zack turns his attention to John, who's now so close, he could feel his minty breath in his face._

"_Well…Let me show you." Just then, John leans in and plants a kiss on Zack's pink lips. For a moment, Zack begins to feel sick, but before he could push John away…something inside him told him not to._

"_What are you THINKING Zack? Push yourself away from this freak!" He thinks to himself, but to no avail. Soon his thoughts become blurry to him as the kiss intensifies. Soon, soft, sweet kisses turn to hot, delicious ones, both their tongues dancing in each others mouths. John finally pulls away and Zack sits in awe. He couldn't believe what just happened…and what was even MORE incredulous to him was that he didn't STOP John._

"_Well…looks like we found something little Zachary likes. Now tell me…do you like this?" John says in a sexy tone. Just then, he begins sucking and gently nibbling on Zack's neck. Zack tried his hardest to get himself to stop, but for some reason he couldn't…in fact…he was actually ENJOYING it. It was long until the constant sucking and nibbling had Zack reacting wildly. Small moans and mewls were coming out of his mouth as his head was tilted back in pleasure._

"_Whaddya say we try something else…if you liked that…then I'm certain you're gonna LOVE this." John whispers as he gently removes Zack's shirt. He begins circling Zack's pink nipples with the pads of his fingers. Zack didn't know what to make of it, but it drove him wild with pleasure. Small moans and mewls turned into loud ones. He could feel his shorts tighten uncomfortably from the boner he'd gotten. John then began to tongue at the love swelled nubs. Zack went into a state of ecstasy, gyrating his hips and grasping the couch fabric so tight it could rip. A wetness formed in Zack's shorts and boxers as he could feel the pre-cum spewing from his hardened member._

"_Oh god…John. JOHN!" He moaned in pleasure. "Yea, I knew you'd like that. Finally, the home stretch. Prepare for this one, Zacky poo. You're in for the ride of your life." John began kissing and licking up and down Zack's hairless chest. This sent him into a state of euphoria. He couldn't control his urges and he could hear his thoughts screaming loudly inside his head. _

_Zack knew he was receiving this amazing feeling from a boy, but for some reason he was alright with it…he was quite comfortable. He felt as though everything would be alright. This was a feeling he'd NEVER gotten from thinking about girls. And when he looked at porn on the computer and jacked off, he'd never felt this way._

"_Oh…John…I'm gonna burst. JOHN!" He screamed as John continued on his stomach. He had found his sweet spot, the area just below the belly button. Finally, John began unbuttoning Zack's shorts and slid them off, along with his blue and white boxers, revealing a rock hard boner, standing straight up, soaked in pre-cum. John gave Zack a smile as he engorged his entire 5 ½ inch length into his mouth. Once Zack felt his cock be enveloped by soft velvety lips, he let out a very loud moan. He began writhing in ecstasy, unable to control his hips constant movement and humping. His moans turned into screams of joy as John forcefully sucked on his length as if it were a lollipop. His eyes were clenched shut, and his hand clasped tight to the couch._

"_OH! OH! UHHH! NGGGHH!! JOHN! JOHN! OOH! JOOOHN!" He felt his tip boiling with hot, juicy boycum and was ready to blow any second. As he approached orgasm, his movements came to a halt, leaving his entire pelvis propped in the air, his arms keeping him balanced. His jaw was locked open, his eyes shut tight, screaming in pleasure._

"_OOH GOD! JOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN!" He breathed in and let out the loudest moan he'd ever made, as he experienced the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt, spurting cum all over Johns throat. He began whimpering during each spurt, trembling with pleasure. John swallowed all of it down in a cinch, and Zack slumped down onto the couch. Breathless, he could barely speak or even stay awake. His body tingling with comfort and release, he breathily said, "I…cant believe…a guy…WOW…so good…SO fucking good…" John wiped his mouth and smiled._

"_Well, love. I think we're through here. I'll show myself out. It was fun though, maybe we can do it again sometime." He smiled. Zack nodded as he tried catching his breath, still melted like putty into his couch._

"_By the way. I knew you were gay from the moment you said hi to me. Nothing to be shy about, sweetie. You'll get used to it." And in that instant…John was gone._

For what seemed like HOURS to Zack, took only a few minutes for him to relive his past experience. The thought ran through his head like a thousand horses. _"Gay…" _Just then, he realized his boner was getting increasingly uncomfortable. He got up and dragged himself to the bathroom to take care of his "problem". All the while thinking…

"_Wow…I'm gay. I like boys. It's no WONDER I always felt uncomfortable around girls. How do I tell people. How do I tell CODY? I can't believe I forgot…In fact, I don't even think people are buying the whole, "I'm straight cause I'm in sports" bit, anymore…God…I knew this day would come…"_

He closed the door behind him and ran the cold water in the shower, which wasn't normal for Zack. The icy water made him shiver, but got rid of the boner fast. He put his head against the wall as he accepted himself…

_I'm gay…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: WOW. Loooong chapter! Did you guys like it? Personally, I liked Zack's side a tad bit more. Don't worry, a LOT more to come! Chapter 3 is imminent! Review please!!! Thanks!**


	3. Changes

**A/N: Wow. 3 chapters in a DAY! You guys are lucky! Thanks for reading and remember to review. This chapter is gonna be a BIT interesting. Watch as Zack and Cody begin making changes to adapt to their thoughts. I have a feeling this will be a great one! ENJOY! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Changes**

"GOOOOOD MORNING! It's 7 am, Tuesday morning! This is Billy Zay on 101.2, Boston's number ONE hit music station! We got for you the new hit single that's topping charts across the country, Lady Gaga's Bad Romance!" The sound of the song causes Cody to cringe and cover his ears. "Yea, THAT'LL definitely wake a gay man up…NO! Stop Cody. Just get in the damn shower. We'll figure this out later." He thinks to himself as he rises out of bed. He takes a small glance at Zack, who's out cold.

"I wonder if he, at least, had a sound sleep." He scratches his armpit and walks into the bathroom and slams the door, accidentally. "Oops." The slam scares Zack awake. He plummets to the floor.

"OW! CODY! DO YOU HAVE TO SLAM THE FUCKING DOOR? GOD!" He screams rubbing his head. He gets up and walks into the living room and flicks the TV on. "Let's see…Might as well watch the news."

"Good morning! Let's go to Danny Malice with the weather! Danny...Thanks John! Today it's gonna be a bit chilly in Boston, so get those windbreakers and long pants on guys. Tomorrow will be a bit warmer, but cling on to those jackets folks…" Zack mindlessly stares at the TV. Instead of paying attention, he still ponders the "episode" he had yesterday.

"_I knew you were gay all along, sweetie. Don't be shy about it! You'll get used to it…" _

Those words replayed over and over, haunting him for the past few months. For the first time EVER in his life, he didn't feel right. Basketball wasn't fun anymore, Baseball was boring. Even video games were loosing their zest! Zack had to figure out why this was happening…

"Zack. Your turn, dude. Left you hot water." Zack nods and Cody smiles. There was something about Cody that made Zack think…He quickly brushed it off. Zack turned the hot water on and jumped in, letting the hot water sting his cream colored skin. "Ahh…" He began thinking to himself… _"I guess I better just start being a gay person…"_

Cody came from his room with a fresh set of clothes, and began getting dressed. Carrie walked out and when Cody looked her way, a look of terror formed and caused him to fall back off the couch.

"What? This is my facial mask!" Carrie was sporting insane bed hair, a green goop all over her face, and cucumbers placed over her eyes. "Mom….you look like swamp thing!" Cody said.

"Honey, you've never SEEN swamp thing. You're scared of scary movies, remember?" Cody nods in defeat.

"Well…if I saw swamp thing, I'm pretty sure he'd look like that." She glares at him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Carrie asks, pulling out a carton of eggs. Cody finishes getting dressed and tying his shoes. "Oh. No breakfast today, Mom! I'm gonna catch breakfast at school. I'm gonna try out for the basketball team today! Get my masculinity up!" He throws a few fake punches into the air.

"Oh! I'm proud of you honey. Need extracurricular credits?" She goes up to Cody and kisses his forehead.

"Umm…yea. Let's go with that." Cody lied. He knew full well why he was trying out for the basketball team. _"Maybe if I join something manly, I'll BECOME manly! Like Zack! Yea. That'll work." _He thinks to himself. Just then Zack emerges from the shower.

"Did I just hear that my little brother was joining the basketball team?" He says, drying his head off with a towel.

"Yea…" Cody says hesitant. He prepared himself for the hailstorm of insults he was about to get. "Oh. Hmm…Good luck, bro. Look forward to playing with you." He says as he walks into his room. Cody looks at his mom in disbelief, Carrie apparently holding the same look.

"What just happened?" Cody exclaims. "I don't know, honey. Let's hope this Zack is here to stay!" She said excitedly. Cody was wondering the change in Zack instantly. He was up early, he took a shower, and now he's being NICE? Things were confusing and even more so Cody was determined to find out his change of pace. Things only got MORE confusing when Zack walked out…dressed up. NICE.

"Zack! I'm…impressed. You look very clean cut…Did you do your eyebrows?" Carrie asked. Zack just looked down at the floor. "It works for you, honey. Very nice. Come eat." Carrie says, serving up a plate for him.

"Uhh…no thanks, mom. I don't think I can eat right now. I'm feeling a little queasy. I'll just catch breakfast at school." He says as he grabs his books and walks out the door. Cody just stood in awe. He felt as if Zack were a completely different person. Done up eyebrows? Causal, nice clothing? SHOWERING? Something about Zack was different. It got Cody thinking…he quickly bushed it off.

"Well I'm off. Let me catch up to Zack." He runs off.

"OKAY SWEETIE HAVE A GOOD-" The door slams behind Cody. "Day…" Carrie shrugs as she eats the eggs she just prepared.

* * *

"Okay Zack. What up with this?" Cody says as they walk to the bus stop. "What up with what, Codester?" Zack says. Cody once again paralyzed by Zack's sudden kindness toward him. "The clothes? The eyebrows? The SHOWER?" He takes a whiff. "THE COLOGNE?" Zack just looks down at his feet.

"What? Can't a guy dress nice for school?" Cody doesn't buy it. "C'mon. There's gotta be more to it than that." Zack stops and looks Cody in the face. "Why is it any of your concern? You don't see me asking why you've suddenly become a sports man, do ya?" Zack defends, continuing to walk with his head down. He has a point. Zack wanted to just be left alone. He didn't want ANYONE to find out why he was acting the way he was. _"I guess I better just start being a gay person…" _Zack repeated what he'd said in the bathroom. Zack didn't know how, but it all just came to him. Instantly, he knew how to dress, how to clean up, and how to present. Part of him loved it, but part of it KILLED him.

"Oh. I guess you're right…" Cody remained silent. If he'd said anymore, Zack might catch on to what he's doing. He didn't want ANYONE to know he was trying to cover up something he didn't wanna be. Gay.

"There's the bus, let's run and catch it! Beat you there, sucker!" Cody challenged. Zack just shook his head.

"I'll catch up. I don't wanna ruin these clothes!" Zack shouted. Eventually both of them got on the bus.

* * *

"Dude…What is going ON here?" Max said as she eyed both twins from across the lunchroom. "I know…it's like…they switched lives or something…" Tapeworm added. They examined across the room. Zack was sitting quietly, reading to himself, while Cody was all over the girl next to him. Max and Tapeworm both march over to them to find out what's going on.

"Dudes. What the heck?" Zack looks up to see Max and Tapeworm eyeing him. "Oh. Hey there, Max." Zack timidly asked. Cody quickly brought his attention to his friends.

"YO! Guys! What up?" He said, a girl wrapped around each arm. Max and Tapeworm just looked at each other in confusion. They step aside.

"Okay. Something seriously weird is going on here. Cody's a chick magnet and Zack….well…ZACK IS HOT!" She gasps. "I never thought I'd say that in my life."

"Yea. We need to get to the bottom of this." Tapeworm exclaims as he walks back to the table. He grabs the book from Zack's hands while Max tears Cody away from his new group of friends.

"HEY!" The twins both say, simultaneously.

"'And Then There Were None' by Jane Heart? You're reading a ROMANCE NOVEL?" Tapeworm asks Zack.

"Yea? Something wrong with it?" He says, reaching for his book, Tapeworm quickly removing it from his reach and sight.

"And you Cody? Girls in your arms? Talking 'mad ghetto'? BASKETBALL?" Max looks as Cody with sharp eyes.

"Yea. You got a problem?" Cody attempts to sound tough, but to no avail. Max stands with her arms folded. Tapeworm and Max trade looks once more before Max begins her speech.

"Look. I don't know what's goin' on with you two, but it's weird. Me and Tapeworm are concerned. We don't know how to explain Cody's sudden 'manliness' and Zack's sudden… 'metroness', but we would like answers. At least give us an explanation as to why you guys suddenly decided to change places. Cause seriously, it's confusing the HELL out of us!" Max waits for a viable answer.

"_Try being in my position. Then you'll understand why I'm acting like this" _Cody thinks to himself.

"_I'm just trying to play the part as gay man." _ Zack thinks to himself.

"Well?" Tapeworm asks. Zack stands up and glares them both down.

"Look. It's just who I am right now, okay? If the time comes that I wanna talk about it, then I will. Until then, I'd rather if you just didn't ask, okay?" Zack says annoyed as he snatches his book from Tapeworms hands and continues reading.

"Yea, yo. When I'm good and ready to give you the deets, I'll send a 411 your way, _aiight?_" Cody says as he turns his attention back to the group. Max and Tapeworm just walk off, confused now more than they've ever been in their life.

"_Try being in my position. Then you'll understand why I'm acting like this" Cody thinks to himself._

"_I'm just trying to play the part as gay man." _ _Zack thinks to himself._

Both their minds unravel in thought, as they continue what they were doing before the confrontation.

"_If only they knew…" _Both Zack and Cody think, as if their minds were one. _"If only…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: WOW. Another long-ish chapter. Notice the differences? XD The best has yet to come! I'll be updating frequently, as I've vowed to push aside my novel to work on this piece. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice! :-3**


	4. Dear Old Dad

**A/N: You guys are lucky. Another chapter. Thank you all who are reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me! :-D For one, I wanna say sorry to those fans out there who are dying for a sex scene. It's coming, don't worry. In the next few chapters, I promise. This chapter is gonna be slightly depressing. Watch as we delve deeper into Z&C's past. This is the chapter that makes this story different from all the rest! Hope you enjoy!! And to all the Kurt fans, I'M SORRY! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Dear Old Dad**

It was coming close to the end of winter and spring was coming close. 2 months have passed by, the twins still acting weirder than ever. Zack slowly succumbs to depression, trying his hardest to keep his secret safely within the confines of his mind. He eventually quit baseball, gave up all his games to Cody, and even switched out his entire wardrobe to things he'd seen in magazines, which became a new hobby for him. Reading. The upside for him was that his grades began increasing and he still had basketball to escape into and relieve his stress.

"_I'm a totally different person. Someone I love…someone I despise. If only I had someone to talk to…"_

Cody on the other hand, became a train wreck. He grades were slipping because he was too involved with girls, games, and partying. He was captain of the basketball team, Was able to defeat EVERYONE in the video game club, and everyone, including Drew started talking to him. He was popular. Cody felt like he was on top of the world, but inside…he was torn. Wrecked.

"_I'm a totally different person. Someone I longed to be…someone I feared I'd become. If only I can ditch this act…"_

_

* * *

  
_

It was a bright and shiny Monday morning as the boys came out of their rooms dressed in black suits. A now normal thing for Zack, and a rare thing for Cody. They called out of school for the day to go through with the plans their mother had made.

"C'mon boys. We gotta head to the florist before we go there. I've got some flowers on hold there. Then we'll head to the cemetery." Carrie dressed in a black dress, she grabbed her car keys and they headed off.

Down in the lobby, Mr. Mosby approached Carrie. "Carrie. I can not stress this enough. PLEASE keep Cody OUT of my lobby when he's not needed there. He's disturbing my guests….Oh hi, Zack! Tell me, how goes that book I recommended you?" Carrie looks on to her boys, worried about the changes they've made.

"Oh, it's WONDERFUL, Mr. Mosby! Such a tear jerker!" Zack says.

"Hmph. Fag." Cody scoffs. Zack looks at his brother with eyes filled with hurt. How could his brother be so hurtful.

"CODY MARTIN! Stop with the words RIGHT NOW. I really don't know what's gotten into you, lately but it NEEDS TO END!" Cody just folds his arms and scoffs. "Anyway, Mosby. Clear my schedule for the day. I'm taking the boys for their visit."

"Ahh. Today's the day, huh? Send my condolences." Mosby adds. She nods as they walk out of the Tipton and load into the car.

* * *

Zack's eyes welled up with tears as he places the flowers on the gravesite. Although Cody showed tougher skin, there were still some things that never changed. Cody began bawling as he placed his flowers down.

"Happy birthday, Dad…" Zack said. He said a small prayer in his fathers remembrance, leaned down and kissed the headstone. He sat there on his knees and stared, fighting back all the tears he could. His father had been gone since they were 11 years old. He taught him how to throw a ball, land a basket in, and play his first video game. He's been the apple of his father's eye all the way up until he passed. "Daddy…" Zack said as he stood up, giving Cody his chance.

Cody knelt down on his knees and stared. For one day, the pain he harbored was immense. Cody had been the one his father depended on to go far. He knew Cody would succeed and grow into a wonderful young man. Cody tried with all his might to hold back is tears… "Happy birthday…dad." He gave a peck to the headstone, said a prayer, and stood up. They step aside and let their mom have a few words. Their mom drops a black rose on to the grave. She gets down on her knee, says a prayer…and let's loose.

"Kurt. I know that we didn't have a lot of time together and I wished that you were here to see how much your boys have grown into little gentlemen. God…they are a spitting image of you. When I look into their faces, I see so much of you. I wish we had spent more time…I wish we still HAD the time…" Carries eyes welled up. Zack and Cody couldn't help but release a few tears of their own after seeing their mother this emotional.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I pray that you're singing up in heaven right now." She leaned over and gave the gravestone a kiss before standing up. "Okay boys." She said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna go get lunch and bring it back, so we can eat with dad. You guy can stay and spend some time." They both nod as Carrie walks off.

Silence fills the air of Saint John of Souls Cemetery, both boys staring blankly at the headstone. Finally, one of them breaks the silence.

"You alright, Zack?" Cody shows concern for the first time in 2 months. Zack stood, staring cold at his fathers grave.

"_I'm sorry, Dad. I've failed you as a son. I'm sure that you would've wanted me to go a different way with life…but instead…I'm this…FAG! This rotten homo. I'm sorry dad.." _Tears streamed down Zack's face, he didn't wanna cry. Not now, not ever. He'd cried too much every night, dealing with what he'd been dealing with. "I'm fine…I'm just thinking is all…" He wipes the tears off his face, and sits down, putting his iPod on blast.

Cody felt somewhat assured that Zack would be fine. No matter how much they'd changed, he always knew that Zack was the stronger one. Whatever he was facing, he seemed to be getting through easy. Not like Cody…

"_Dad…I'm SORRY! I…I don't know what to FEEL anymore! I was supposed to make you proud! I failed…I'm sorry…I'm…" _Cody couldn't hold it in any longer. He finally let out a scream. "I'M SORRY!" and in that moment, he fell to his knees and began crying his eyes out. Zack's attention went to him immediately. And for the first time, in a long time…something happened.

"It's okay, buddy. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise. I'll be here for you." Zack said, tightly hugging and sobbing alongside his brother. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Carrie walked in the cemetery to see the boys bawling in each others arms, and broke down herself. She just sat, just a few feet away…watching her sons comfort each other…They sat there for two hours mourning their father.

* * *

Cody and Zack sat in their room, silent. It had been an hour since they got back. Carrie said she had to run a few errands and would be back a little later. The twins collect their thoughts in silence, until Zack breaks the silence.

"Cody? Why were you saying I'm sorry?" Zack sat up on his bed, still in his suit. Cody stayed laying down.

"Because…It needed to be said." Cody answered. "Now it's between me and dad, and I needed to apologize." Scorn evident in his tone.

"Cody, I really don't get why you're getting that demeaning tone with me. I asked you a question!" Cody sits upright and glares at his brother.

"Don't even start. You couldn't even understand the stuff I'm worried about, okay? You don't know a GODDAMN THING!" He screamed. Zack's eyes widened, filled with terror, which soon turned to scorn.

"Don't understand what your going through? Cody…I've been through HELL for the past few months! I understand pain! And I wanna know why your so damn spiteful. I just finished holding you while we both cried! Doesn't that mean a damn thing to you?" Cody finally snapped and stood up.

"NO IT FUCKING DOESN'T! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH I CRY! HOW MUCH I APOLOGIZE! AND HOW MUCH I MOURN. I'M STILL THE PERSON I AM RIGHT NOW! I'M STILL THIS CHANGED PERSON, ZACHARY! I'M STILL…" His eyes now laden with anger soon began streaming with tears. The last two words finally got him. "I'm still a failure…" He dropped to his knees, defeated. Zack looks on, horrified at his brothers now broken demeanor. "Zack…you don't know what it's like to be a failure to your own father…" Zack had heard enough. He finally interjected.

"I don't know what it's like? LOOK AT ME! I'm not on the baseball team…I forgot about all my video games. All the tricks and pranks dad taught me are long gone, Cody. I was supposed to have his legacy move on! And I failed him!" The twins stared at each other. They finally spoke of what they were feeling…partially. Cody, finally snapped out of his coldness, once again broke silence.

"Why did you change, Zack? What happened to the older brother I knew? What makes you believe you are a failure?" Zack look on. He was ready to pour it out to his brother…but he couldn't.

"_CODY! I'm a goddamn GAY BOY! Dad wouldn't like it! THAT'S why I changed…Because I'm changed on the inside, Cody…" _

He thought in his mind, and so badly wanted to blurt it out…but he didn't want ANYONE to know. "Cody…don't worry about why…you know all you need to know. In fact, you tell ME why you've changed! You obviously can't be struggling with the same problem I have."

Cody wiped his face and stood up. "Oh yea? Well…" He began to remember why this all happened in the first place…

"_I can't be gay…I know…I'll be manly. Just like Zack! Yea…"_

"Well Zack, I…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He wanted so bad to confess, but it would be so stupid to do so. "I…just can't tell you. It's way too much for anyone to handle. I've gotta do this on my OWN." Zack just sits there, knowing he was gonna get that answer. The two boys just sat in their room, waiting for someone to speak. Eventually, they both say "I'm sorry." simultaneously. And their conversation ended in a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…that has to be the hardest chapter I've written…even NOW it feels like it's too boring and emotional! Tell me if you think it's too emotional! I also wanted to say that, while writing this chapter, the song "Confessions of a Broken Heart" by Lindsay Lohan came up. For some reason, I felt it was appropriate for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry, Kurt fans. **** Anyway, the next chapter I promise will be a more interesting one…I guarantee it. X3 Enjoy and REVIEW!!**


	5. Dreaming Wide Awake

**A/N: It's apparent I've gotten the writing bug. I've been working on this story writing notes and chapters since 11:30 last night. Haven't slept. XD I can see why most of you do this. Anyway, this chapter proves to be a turning point in Cody's situation, as well as a small little change with Zack as well. And you guys get to meet KURT! JOY! Read! This is gonna be a good one.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: Dreaming Wide Awake**

Zack and Cody were terribly beat after the day ended. So much crying and venting really kicked the crud out of them both. It was an early night for both of them…

* * *

Just as Cody drifted into a deep sleep, he began seeing images in his head…

"_Where am I?" Cody looked around. He saw nothing but black around him. He closed his eyes tight and said to himself, "It's only a dream, Cody. It's only a dream!" He repeated this numerous times before opening his eyes._

_What he saw around him was horrifying. He was in the real world…but everything was garbled. Things were blurry and he couldn't make out anything in front of him._

"_What's going on?" He says, with an echo to follow. He continued looking on into his garbled mind, until he heard his own voice._

"_I'm NOT GAY!" He heard. Cody didn't know what he was hearing. _

"_Why are you taunting me?" He screamed. "I'm NOT GAY!" He shouted. Just as he said this, the world began to fall to pieces. "I'm NOT GAY!" He repeated again. Another piece of the garbled world fell into darkness. He repeated this several times, each time another piece of the world falling into endless black. It was now Cody and the one piece of world he stood upon. _

"_I don't get it! What do you want me to do?" He curled up, knowing that if he said what he'd been repeating, he too would be falling forever into darkness. Cody wished he'd kept his grades up, his intelligence would be as good as it once used to be. "I feel so dumb. Why didn't I pay attention in my classes?" He whispered to himself. Just then, the garbled piece of world became a little less scrambled. Cody stood up and tried examining the piece, figuring out there was indeed a picture there._

"_Okay…" Finally, Cody sat and struggled. "This picture seems to unscramble little by little…if I…admit I was wrong about things?" Just then, the picture shifted, making it a little less scrambled. Cody knew what he had to do, and didn't waste time doing it. _

"_I shouldn't have put all my attention into the girls!" The picture began to unscramble some more._

"_I was so uncomfortable around them…all the kissing…it was all so fake and uncomfortable for me!" The picture once again, unscrambled!_

"_I shouldn't have let the basketball team take over my life!" It unscrambled once more!_

"_I shouldn't have let videogames take up my studying time!" It once again, unscrambled._

"_I shouldn't have changed the way I talked, acted, and performed!" Letting out the last thing he could think of, it unscrambled once more…A picture was clearly evident…but it still needed to be unscrambled…just once more… _

"_I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!" He screamed. No luck. "Umm…I shouldn't have…kicked that kid in the hallway?" Nothing._

"_I…didn't have to cheat off that one thing?" No such luck. Cody began to doubt he was ever going to figure it out…then it hit him. _

"…_I should have never changed myself into something I'm not…" A loud PING was heard, and a picture clearly sat in Cody's presence. He looked at it…puzzled. It was of him…during Home Ec… There was also a play button. He reluctantly pushed it and watched as a video of him played…_

_Cody watched for hours, trying to figure out what it meant. There were scenes of him in Home Ec, scenes of him in knitting club, studying, chess club, the cheerleading squad. Everything. He lied there…thinking to himself. "What does it want?" _

_Hours and hours passed by, Cody still laying down, the images running through his head rampantly. "What does it want me to do?" FINALLY, it clicked. He just had to say the opposite of what he said long before to get the world back._

"_Okay, so it means I have to say I'm…" He finally knew what the purpose of the dream was… He finally knew what the movie meant. He knew what this thing wanted._

"_But…I can't! I'm not..." but before he could finish, he realized that he was standing on the last piece of world… _

"_THIS IS CRAZY! YOU CAN'T TELL ME I'M SOMETHING I'M NOT!" He screamed. He wanted to go nuts…until he had yet another revelation… "You can't tell me I'm something I'm not…because I already did…" His heart sunk. He now knew what he'd been trying to rid of himself was true…Cody Martin…was gay. _

"_I'm…I'm…I'm…" He tried his hardest to spit the words out, until finally, he had to make them come out one way or another…even if it meant screaming it to the world._

"_I'M GAY!" He broke down…and began to cry. Just then, the world began piecing itself together. No more scrambles. Everything was clear to him. Cody thought that he would feel pain…Instead…he felt relief. This conflict was no more…A weight had been lifted off his shoulders and for the first time in a long time…Cody Martin slept peacefully._

_

* * *

  
_

Zack was exhausted. He couldn't handle all the drama that had been going on. Ever since he accepted himself as being gay, his entire personality changed. He was quiet. He was sensitive. He was a pansy. He felt pathetic. Instead of letting this stuff burden him, he decided to let himself sleep for another day. He then began to dream a dream he didn't expect to have…

_Zack opened his eyes to see himself in his living room. "When the hell did I come in here?" He looked down to see that he was dressed in his metro clothing, had his romance novel in his hand, and his now developing feminine voice was showing. "What the fuck?" Just then the door to the suite opened. Zack's eyes were glued to the door. One thought came to mind… "Is it John?" The door slowly opened, revealing that it WASN'T John. It was his father…Kurt. The sight of his father brought Zack to tears of joy. He jumped up and raced to his father's aid._

"_DAD! I'm so sorry! Dad…" He hugged and never wanted to let go. Kurt picked him up like he used to when he was younger, sat on the couch, and perched Zack on his knee._

"_Hey buddy. Listen. I heard whatcha said in the cemetery before…" He looked into Zack's shame laden eyes with comfort. "C'mon dude. You don't fail me! You're my son! You CAN'T fail me. The day you were born, I knew you were already successful because you were my son." Zack looks up to his dad in anguish._

"_Dad! Do you HEAR me? Do you SEE me? I'm a gay boy, dad. My voice…has a LISP! It grew higher! I'm wearing these clothes! I'm reading these books! I'm a failure dad!" Kurt just pulled him in, Zack's head resting on his chest. _

"_Now, now Zack. Stop saying you're a failure. So what? You don't play video games anymore. Big deal? You don't play baseball anymore."_

"_But I was supposed to let your legacy live on!" He sniffled._

"_Zack. My legacy WILL move on. No matter what. You are my son and you will always make my legacy live on. And as for you being gay…It's alright! I'm fine with it! In fact, I'm proud to know that my son is strong enough to admit such a big thing at this age."_

"_But Dad…Doesn't it shame you to know that your son will never marry another woman?"_

"_No. Not in the least! As long as you're happy. Besides, I work in theatre, kiddo. There are a lot of people like you. Just know, you aren't the only one! Zack, no matter what. I will ALWAYS be proud of you. You're my oldest…by 15 minutes…but still. My oldest…and strongest. So don't be ashamed about it. Don't be afraid. Be PROUD! And tell your brother the same thing. Tell him everything I said, that he's not a failure for what he's done. Okay?" _

"_I will. And…thank you." He smiles_

"_No problem, buddy." He gives him a warm smile back._

"_I love you, Dad." He says._

"_I love you, too, Zack." He gave Cody a big strong hug and a kiss on the forehead…and then…he was gone…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: This was a pretty short chapter. It got the point across, though. See? This is the biggest turning point. It's gonna change a LOT from now on. Why so early? Well…you'll see. **** Rate and review! Next chapter…soon!**


	6. Fatal Attraction

**A/N: Another chapter in the same day. At the rate this is going, I'll be done in no time! XD Anyway, this chapter MIGHT be on the shorter side, I'm not sure. I've got what I want to happen in mind, so we'll see how far it takes us! VERY controversial chapter for Zack. Might be a bit Zack heavy, but we'll see. Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Fatal Attraction**

Cody and Zack rose from their beds feeling different. Feeling…new. The boys couldn't quite describe it, but for some reason it became a bit easier to deal with what they were going through.

"Cody…I have to tell you something." Zack rises up to look at his brother. Cody rose up from under his blankets. Zack KNEW he was awake, considering it was 6 in the morning.

"What's up, Zack?" He says, rubbing his eyes. Zack took a deep breath.

"I had a dream…Dad was in it. And he told us not to worry. He told me to tell you not to think of yourself as a failure for what you are." Cody's eyes bugged out of his head. Did he REALLY find out his true secret because of a DREAM? If so, did he really SEE Kurt? Cody had to know.

"Did he…tell you anything else?" Cody asked cautiously…He prayed in his head he didn't know…

"No. He just told me to tell you to be confident. He's proud of you no matter what." Zack said, rising up from his bed with a stretch. Cody let out a sigh of relief, knowing his secret was safe with him for another day.

"_I'm gay…How do I tell him? How do I tell ANYONE?" _

Cody felt darkness in his heart. He was finally able to come to terms with himself, but for some reason, he still felt cold inside. He shook off his thoughts as he readied some clothes for after the shower. He raced to the bathroom, but it seemed that Zack beat him to it.

"I wonder why Zack's changed so MUCH?" He said to himself. He flicked on the TV and waited for something good to come on.

Zack stood in the shower, searing hot water ran down his back and legs. "Ahh…" His thoughts collected in himself. Zack felt something he never thought he'd feel again. Happiness.

"_Wow. I'm…gay."_

Zack began to laugh to himself. He knew he'd be alright. He was finally coming to terms with who he really was. He became okay with the way he dressed, he wasn't ashamed of the books he read, and he even grew to like his new, highly lispy voice.

"Here I thought I would be the butch one." He chuckled to himself. His depression was slowly fading, but he was still DEATHLY afraid of admitting it. As much as he wanted to, his new demeanor wouldn't allow him to come out of the closet. This sent Zack into another depression. Though the feeling of shaming his father and his family was practically gone, he now had to battle himself and a new type of depression that was hard for him to deal with, no matter how simple it was. At least he would be able to walk around in confidence.

Cody sat patiently on the couch, waiting for his brother to finish up. Though the TV was on, he wasn't paying attention. He was completely fixated on his dream and what Zack told him their father said. The thoughts riddled him.

"_I'm gay. According to Zack, dad says no worries." Sure, Zack didn't know just how much the news meant to him, but it was room for SOME comfort. He still couldn't bring himself to admit it to anyone other than himself. "I'll keep up the act…I don't want anyone finding out…I wish I didn't have to…but I have nothing else left. I can't talk to Zack about it. He'd think of me as weird. Zack might have been going through something hard too, but nothing as big as this…"_

Cody let out a sigh. Fear was now smeared all over his heart. He just didn't know what to do. But before he could get caught up further, the bathroom door swung open.

"Your turn, hun." Zack said mindlessly.

"Zack…did you just call me 'hun'?" Cody asked. It slapped Zack in the face when he realized what he just referred to his brother as.

"Umm…No. I said 'Your turn, bro.' You probably just didn't hear me correctly." Cody looked at him suspiciously as he walked into the bathroom. Zack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank GOD he didn't catch that."

* * *

"Zack Martin! Front and center!" Coach Little bellowed. Zack cautiously stepped in to his office. "Mr. Martin. Every day since you've joined this team, you've been late for every practice and every game we've had. Explain to me why this is so?" Zack gulps, trying to find a reasonable excuse.

"Well coach, you see…I'm a little shy when it comes to taking showers with the rest of the guys, so I always wait until AFTER their done to shower off…It's just-" Before he could finish, the built coach cuts him off.

"What's the problem with showering with the boys? It's routine Mr. Martin and always has been since we started this team. If you want to remain on the team, then you will follow routine and shower with the others. Do I make myself clear?" Coach Little looked at him menacingly.

"But Coach! I-"

"Do I MAKE myself CLEAR?" He repeats with a stern tone. Zack knew he couldn't get out of it, and basketball was the one thing he still held on to since before he'd come to his "realization". It was his escape.

"Yes, Coach. Loud and clear." He hung his head. Coach Little begins shuffling papers.

"Very good. You may be excused. Oh. Tell your brother we have an important game tonight. See you guys there." He shouts "Will do." Before walking out of the room. What was he gonna do? He'd never seen anyone…naked before. The only person he ever saw naked was Cody, and that was way back when they were little!

* * *

"Cody. Coach Little told me to inform you that we have a game tonight." Cody fist pumped at the news. "Alright! Another chance for me to kick some serious ass!" He exclaimed. For once, faking didn't seem so hard for Cody. He still felt empty, but he'd forget about it quickly when he realized he'd be in action!

"Let's go, ladies! In the showers! This means you too, Zack! Get all crisp and ready for the game in just a short hour!" Coach Little announced on his bullhorn after a practice game, to get the boys warmed up.

"You comin', Zack?" Cody asked his brother. He was a bit nervous as always when going into the showers with other guys. He was even more so, now that he was certain of his new found sexuality. He'd seen the guys nude before and it never really phased him. He considered it a normal thing for himself.

"Yea. I'm coming." Zack said. His stomach feeling nauseous from thinking about what he would be seeing when he hopped into the showers with the others. He wouldn't know how to react just in case he got a little "friend" while showering. He walked with Cody to the big metal doors. They took their respective stalls to undress.

Cody began peeling the clothes off is freshly sweat ridden body. Off came his jersey, then the shorts and then his boxers along with his socks. He began feeling nervous as he walked into the shower. He was relieved to see that none of the guys were attractive enough for him to react to. He was safe…for now. He scanned the room for Zack, but he wasn't here. "He's probably not done." He took the hidden shower in the corner, so nobody who peered in could see him showering.

Zack began trembling with fear as he slowly undressed. His shoes went, then his socks. His bare feet stung from the icy floor below them. Finally came his basketball jersey, then the shorts. He threw his clothes to the ground and began walking out until he realized…he's yet to take off his boxers. He hesitated for a moment. "C'mon Zack. You can do this." He slowly pulled off his boxers and dropped them to the floor. He walked out of the stall, and started into the showers. He looked around… "Hmm…this really isn't so bad." He was actually able to remain calm. It was new to him. Sure, a lot of the guys looked REALLY hot to Zack, but they didn't arouse him…

"Zack! Come! There's a free shower over here!" Someone called to him. He looked around and saw a boy waving to him in the far right corner of the room. He couldn't help but look at his body first. Beautiful, cream colored skin, a patch of blonde pubes just right above his manliness. Hairless, wonderful body.

"Zack! Come over here!" The boy shouted. His voice was even sexy. He walked toward the noise with his head down, as he didn't want to embarrass himself. He was actually getting AROUSED, which was NOT GOOD. He finally came up to the boy, and took the shower next to him.

"Hey, bro!" He finally looked up to see that the sleek, hairless body that aroused him so much…was his brothers. Zack's mind crashed and blanked. "Hey…Cody." He tried his best to face away from his brother.

"_Zack! What the hell are you thinking? He's your brother! Your little brother… Your hot…irresistible…voluptuous looking brother… WHOA! What are you THINKING!? You can't be seriously getting…hot over your own brother…_

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of Cody's body, soaked and glistening in the water. His cock began to slowly stiffen at the sight of his brother. He couldn't believe what was happening. Zack was…attracted to his brother.

"_What is going ON with you these days, Zack? First your gay, now THIS? I can't believe this…"_

As much as he DIDN'T want to believe it, the thought of Zack being with Cody began running rampant inside his mind.

"Yo, Zack…Did you shave your legs?" Cody whispered into his ear. "Umm…" He answered with a nod, which led Cody to kneel down and touch. "WOW. It's so SOFT!" The touch of his brothers fingers running up and down his freshly shaven legs, drove Zack crazy. He fought back a whimper with all his might until Cody ceased motions.

"Kinda weird that you'd shave your legs, dude. But whatever floats your boat." They continue showering until Coach Little dismisses them.

* * *

"Okay, Max. You are gonna pass the ball to Zack. Zack your gonna run it in, past the guard, then you're gonna get the ball to Cody, who'll go for the 3 pointer from the side. Got it?" The team nods. "Good." The team shouts "ONE, TWO, THREE, BREAK!"

Max steps past the line as she passes the ball to Zack, who was eagerly waiting just a few feet away. He immediately got into the zone. He crossed one player, faked another, and got all the way down to where he needed to be. He glanced at Cody, who was waiting for the pass. Just then…he froze.

"_God. He's adorable in his jersey. If only…If only I could just.."_

Before he could finish the sentence, a member of the same team snatched the ball and got another basket just before the buzzer signaling the end of the game rang. He stood in shock as he looked at his teammates, who were glaring at him, cursing at him with their eyes.

Cody stood there, wondering what the hell was going on, and wondered why he let the ball get stolen. He grew angry with his brother, but something told him there was something wrong here. Something different. He just didn't let it get in the way of the anger he felt.

The team all left the stadium, leaving Zack behind. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He couldn't believe he actually FROZE in the middle of a game because he was too busy fantasizing about his brother. He walked out, holding his head in shame. Not because he lost the game for the team, but because he was now faced with another problem. Not only was he gay and in the closet, but he was gay…for his own brother.

"_I can't believe that happened. It was no wonder why the rest of the guys didn't arouse me. I had a hidden attraction to my own brother. How could I be so sick…so twisted?"_

Zack was faced with a new attraction to his brother. This was something he actually couldn't help. He walked home alone that night. His sexual thoughts for his brother turned to be something a little deeper than he'd expected. He found himself thinking of his brothers personality. His jokes, his smile…his everything. Zack stopped walking for a moment as fear and confusion filled his stomach up enough to make him queasy.

"_Do I…love Cody?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: So? How do you like it? Tell me if I rushed it a little too quickly. Don't worry. The story progresses as it grows. There's so much more to write, and I'll write nonstop until it's done! The next chapter is indeed an interesting one… Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	7. I Have Something To Tell You

**A/N: Finally, I got to a chapter I've been anticipating and writing up to. This chapter is gonna be a good one. I can feel it! Hopefully it's not too dumb or too early in. I'm writing by memory here! Sorry for the constant time jumps and italics, by the way. I really wanted their feelings to brew in them for a while, without making it seem long for you. As for my constant italics, I really wanted the twin's thoughts to really develop throughout, showing their constant change of thought. Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: I Have Something To Tell You…**

One months time passed on since the basketball game. Zack eventually left the team and took up two new hobbies to help him escape. Acting and singing. Something about these hobbies really stuck out to him more than anything. Whatever he was feeling, he acted or sang. As things progressed, Zack learned he had a wonderful voice and amazing acting skills. Eventually, his mood about himself lifted and he held a high confidence within himself. He still kept his homosexuality a secret as well as his attraction to Cody. On the nights he thought of Cody, he'd hush it and push it away. He knew it was bad for him and sooner or later, he'd burst under pressure. As for dating, he just halted. He'd always keep to himself and when a girl came up to him, he'd just say "Hi." And brush her off. He was more engulfed into his books or music to care.

Cody kept his act up, hiding his sexuality at all costs. He kept doing what he was doing, terribly afraid that someone would find out. He even tried dating girls again, hoping it'd go away, but to no avail. Every girl he'd been with never got passed kissing, and he broke it off quick. He felt uncomfortable. So much that, he gave up dating, as well. He was getting tired of denying himself and keeping his secret. He needed someone to talk to.

* * *

Cody began worrying about his brother as he heard him tossing and turning. He felt bad that Zack was showing his ultimate kindness toward him, and he wasn't showing any courtesy back. "Zack? You okay?" Cody got nothing but the sound of bed sheets as an answer.

Zack was going nuts inside his head. This dream was making his head spin. Unlike anything he'd ever seen before…

_A symphony of voices filled Zack's ears until he couldn't hear anymore. He was trapped in the middle of darkness, with nothing but him in his bed. Finally the voices stopped. He looked around to see nothing…then another bed faded into sight. In it was Cody…no blankets on top of him. Just Cody…lying there…nothing on him. This sight made Zack sweat and want to pounce on his brother. But he sat there…and admired him…something about the way he slept made Zack realize his brothers true beauty. It didn't matter if he lie there, naked and waiting for Zack to do anything he wanted…He knew that, if he were to do anything, it had to be with Cody's permission. He watched as he stirred cutely, his chest moving up and down with every breath. Zack admired him until he realized what he was doing…he was admiring his brother…his own flesh and blood. His TWIN. He couldn't help it and it made him sick. He had to wake him up and tell him._

"_Cody!" He said. No answer. "CODY!" He finally shouted. Still no answer. Zack got up, and as soon as he got up, the beds disappeared, and Cody lie on the floor, still asleep. He began walking toward him, but no matter how far he walked, he never caught up. Walking became jogging, jogging to running, and finally, he found himself sprinting toward Cody, but to no avail. No matter how long he ran, he never caught up…_

"_CODY! COME BACK! I NEED YOU! CODY!" He began running, but instead of catching up, Cody drifted further away, eventually disappearing into the darkness. He fell to his knees._

"_CODY! COME BACK! I NEED YOU HERE! I…" He realized what he was about to say. He thought to himself. "Do I? Do I really love him?"_

Cody watched as his brother tossed and turned. He knew he was having a nightmare, but was too afraid to wake him. Until something drove him to wake his brother.

"Cody…Come back…Cody…" Zack moaned in his sleep. Cody got up and ran to his brother. "ZACK! Wake up! You're having a bad dream! Zack!" He began shaking him. "Zack!" Quickly, Zack shot up and looked around. He sighed a breath of relief until he looked at his brother, sitting at his bedside. At that moment, he broke out into hysterics.

"Zack! What's wrong? Tell me!" Cody said, finally embracing him in his arms. He didn't know why he was crying, but he knew it had something to do with him. "It's okay. I'm here. Tell me." Cody began rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. Finally, Zack regained composure and began spilling.

"Cody. I can't hold it back any longer…I have to tell someone. Anyone." Zack said, sobbing. "Tell me." Cody said.

"Well…for the past three months I've been hiding something. Well, since I started high school, I've been hiding something. I tried hiding it with women, sports, video games, all this boy stuff…but eventually it got the best of me. It stopped working, so I gave in…" Once Zack mentioned he'd been covering something up with "manly" things, he knew EXACTLY what Zack was going to tell him.

"I thought maybe if I acted the part, it'd go away. It'd leave me alone…but it DIDN'T!" He wiped away his tears. "It ate away at me for so long and I just can't take it! Cody…" He looked into his brothers eyes. "I'm gay…I know you're probably weirded out by it, but I needed someone to talk to. Someone who I can confide in…" Zack buried his face into his hands and sobbed some more. Cody's heart sank at the realization of just how similar their problems were and at the same time, he felt relieved. Maybe now, Cody didn't HAVE to put up an act. Now he had his brother to help him get through it all. Should he…tell him?

"Zack…Don't worry, buddy. It's gonna be alright. I'm here for you. Don't worry. I don't think you're weird at all. Trust me." He hugged his brother again, who finally embraced him back and cried into his chest. Cody finally felt safe. Zack didn't realize how much Cody was relieved that he was going through the same thing. Cody knew he was ready to come clean…He just needed the right time to do so…

Zack wept, partially in joy knowing his brother was here for him. He no longer needed to keep his emotions inside of him. But one thing began to rise inside of him. His dream. He remembered what he had been thinking. Zack knew he had a huge attraction to his brother. But now, he was thinking on a whole new level. The comfort and compassion his brother showed him…it confirmed something he'd been thinking for a while now…

"_I…love you, Cody."_

_

* * *

  
_

Carrie woke up to a sound she hadn't heard since her boys were first born. One of her twins…crying. Although she was a deep sleeper, the sound of one of the boys crying always woke her up. She immediately rushed into their room.

"Who's crying? Is everything okay, boys?" She looked to see Zack still bawling into Cody's chest, Cody holding a look of worry on his face as he looked at his mom.

"Zack…baby! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Zack couldn't answer his mom in his condition, so Cody spoke up for him. Cody knew that Zack wasn't ready for their mom to know what Zack was crying about, so he lied. Something he was always horrible at. "He had a REALLY bad dream involving me. He hasn't stopped crying for an hour." Carrie took Zack into her arms, and held tight. She became increasingly worried about Zack, especially after how he'd been acting lately. She thought it as a breath of fresh air that Zack's grades were high and he hadn't been talking back to her, but she noticed how quiet he was. How distant from everyone he was.

"Zack honey…You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here. Cody is here. We have you. There's no need to worry." Carrie said, rocking back and fourth, shushing him like she did when they were infants and cried. Carrie, although worried, was filled with relief now that Zack was opening up. She noticed an entire overhaul in him. She'd hoped that, maybe, he'd be a lot more open with her now. She spent the rest of the night consoling Zack and nursing him back to sleep. She felt like a mother again, and felt that all was right in the world.

* * *

"Here honey. Pancakes and bacon! Dig in!" She handed Zack a plate. Carrie had let the boys miss a day of school after the nights ordeal. Cody was already halfway finished with his. Zack wasn't used to getting this sort of comfort and usually, he didn't like it. This time, however, he enjoyed it. After sleeping some, he felt relief. In his heart and his emotions. The tugging feeling was gone. He no longer needed to hide his feelings toward boys, as long as Cody were around. Sure, he now struggled with his love for Cody, but as long as he was there by his side, there was no need for it to eat at him. As far as he knew, he had him.

Cody's attitude overhauled after last night. He no longer kept to himself. Whenever he was upset, he went to Zack. It's like they were best friends. He was closer to him now more than he ever had been. He consoled Zack whenever he needed it. Though, he felt it at the pit of his heart…

"_I need to tell Zack."_

"Okay boys! I'm gonna go out and get us some movies! We'll watch them all while eating junk food!" Before the twins could make a remark about how she was acting weird, she zipped off. Cody finally had the chance…he just needed the opportunity…Which came to him.

"Hey Cody…thanks. Thank you for being there for me. I know you've been going through a lot yourself, but it means a lot to me." Zack said with his highly feminine voice. Cody noticed the change. He had a gay lisp and his voice was slightly higher. Otherwise, Zack's voice was still the same. He looked at Zack, and finally took in what had been in front of him all along. He almost felt dumb for not realizing it sooner. Zack's lisp and higher voice, he always dressed nicely and metro, he was reading romance novels, wasn't dating girls, doing his eyebrows, shaving his legs and arms, his walk had a small strut, and his vocabulary shot up tenfold. He was truly and genuinely gay. After taking the sight in, he knew he was able to do it…

"No problem, buddy. Actually, there's something I need to tell you, too. Zack…" He grabs his hands, putting a surprised look on Zack's face. "I'm…gay, too." Cody dropped his head low, as if he'd said something horrible. Zack's eyes widened, almost popping out of his head.

"REALLY? But…you were all…manly. Kissing all those girls, everything!" Zack asked.

"Zack! Don't you realize, it's exactly what you did." Cody begins to explain everything he'd done to try getting rid of it. The girls, the sports. He even explained his dream. Everything came out…and Zack listened intently. Cody spilled everything to his brother. Cody felt relief. He no longer had a worry in the world.

As Zack listened, he began thinking…

"_Maybe now there's a chance…Just maybe…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: FINALLY! Our twins are out and about! XD My favorite chapter so far! What's your favorite chapter? We can now move on to the more…interesting parts. You thought this was emotional!? Wait until you see what's up next! Review guys! I'm working on it right now! I just wanna take the time to shout out a few of my favorite authors here that inspired me to write a fanfic as emotional, developmental, and awesome as this one! Shout out to AnimeKeepsBreathing, Erika Extasy, & The Hurricane 13. You guys rock! ^_^  
**


	8. Changes, Part 2

**A/N: This chapter, I'm gonna take it easy. Zack and Cody's trauma is finally coming to an end. Now I'm gonna start bringing in some more characters. I'm also gonna pull away from all the emotional drama and tears. How many of you like the new Zack? And what's to become of Cody, now that he's finally out of the closet? THAT you will find out now! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8: Changes, Part 2**

Zack hops out of the shower after a long day of movies, junk, and playing. It was close to 9 PM and Zack was beat. Cody was still out shopping, with the money he was saving up for the $2000 microscope. He only saved up about $400. Zack sat in his pajamas on the couch, blasting his iPod and reading his seventh novel to boot.

"I'm home!" Cody shouts, noticing his brother chilling out on the couch in his beat up pajamas and wife beater. There was something about Zack that made Cody smile with joy. Now that he and his brother were "out", he's seeing Zack through different eyes…there was something different about him…He couldn't put his finger on it…

"Oh. You're home!" Zack says. He helps Cody with his bags into his room. "Where's mom?"

"Oh. She had a concert to make. She'll be back way later." He says as he hands Zack a bag. "Here. Figured I'd buy you a few things." Zack takes the bag and hugs his brother.

"Awww. You shouldn't have!" He dumps the contents of the bag on his bed and surveys each item.

"Pink pajamas…" Zack looks at Cody and laughs. "Silk!" Cody says. "Try them on!" Zack slips off his pajamas and slides the new, pink ones on. "I like them! Thanks!" He moves on to the next item…

"A white wristband?" Zack holds it up. "Yea. I got the same one. I read online that when you wear accessories mainly on the left side of your body, it's a symbol of your homosexuality. I've got one, too." Zack looks at him and laughs. "Cody. I know we agreed to tell our friends, but why make it evident?" Zack puts the wristband on his left wrist, and found out he liked it.

"Well, I figured since we changed on the inside, we should change on the outside, too." Cody smiles.

"Silly." He playfully punches him. "This is all really nice stuff. Thanks, Codes." He puts everything away.

"Hey Zack. You think you can help me with something?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Cody pulls out a box with a picture of a man with jet black hair. "Black hair dye?" Cody nods excitedly. "I wanna put in highlights!" Zack looks on in confusion, but agrees.

"I want a complete overhaul. No more 'manly' stuff." Cody said as he started showing him an entire new wardrobe of new clothes. As much as Zack thought it was weird, he couldn't help but think that Cody was insanely cute and how hot he'd be once he finished his makeover. They both run into the bathroom and get to work on Cody's hair.

* * *

"Okay Tapeworm. I'm tired of those two acting so weird. First, they barely talk, and now they're missing school? We're gonna have a talk with them. You're gonna say-" Max says as she's interrupted.

"Umm. Max? Yea, looks like we're gonna need to have a bigger talk than I thought." Max turns around to see Zack and Cody walk into the lunchroom. Zack sporting a black Kango hat, a white Polo button down long sleeve, the white wristband on his left wrist, slightly loose jeans, and casual dress shoes.

"Whoa…Zack looks…HOT." Max says, her jaw dropped. "Take a look at Cody." Tapeworm exclaims.

Cody's walking beside him, his hair blonde with black streaks in his hair, black eye makeup, a leather jacket, a black graphic tee, black skin tight jeans and black converses.

"That's…incredible…" Max stands in awe, Tapeworm sporting a confused look.

Zack and Cody were turning heads. Their new confidence is surely being noticed. They walk over to where Max and Tapeworm are standing, still in awe.

"Hey guys!" Zack says. They take a seat.

"Guys…I..you…Clothes…WHAT?" Max shouts. Tapeworm still confused.

"Yea…we need to talk to you guys."

* * *

"GAY?" Tapeworm screams, Cody shushing him. "Well, that explains the clothes…" Max says.

"We're sorry if we weird you out. It's just…we did a LOT of thinking. And it lead to this." Zack fiddles with his wristband and Cody starts playing with his hair.

"Well…it's just a sudden shock to us is all. Other than that, we're totally okay with it. Right Tapeworm?"

"How'd you get your hair to do that?" Tapeworm asks Cody, oblivious to what's going on. Max shakes her head. They get their lunch and talk about the twins newfound feelings.

* * *

"Hey Zack." Zack turns around to see the brunette girl he was flirting with months ago.

"Hey!" Zack stops rummaging through his locker and brings his attention to the girl. "What's up?"

"Well, first I wanna say that the change…totally hot." She eyes him. Zack can't help but giggle. He knew where this was going. "Second, I wanna know if maybe…me and you could catch a movie together?" She stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Look…uhh…"

"Karen."

"Karen, right. Well…You see…Normally I would, but lately I've kinda figured out that…" Max quickly interjects. "He's gay." Zack looks at her. She gives him her "sorry" look. Karen laughs.

"C'mon, seriously. Why won't you date me, Zack?" She asks, putting her arms around him, going in to kiss him. Zack grows increasingly uncomfortable until he pushes her off.

"Max wasn't lying." He can't help but crack a smile. Karen just looks in awe, as if she didn't know what just happened.

"Oh. Well…I'm sorry to have bothered you then." She begins walking off.

"It's alright, sweetie." Zack says. Karen stops and looks back in total disbelief of what he just called her. She walks off. Max and Zack just burst out laughing. "Wow…Hey. Have you seen Cody?" Max shakes her head. "He'll turn up."

* * *

Cody was in bliss as his new "friend" was paying close attention to his neck. "Mmmm…Nicky…" Small mewls were escaping from his mouth as the boy sucked on his neck. Cody wasn't feeling uncomfortable. He actually felt safe…wanted…owned.

"I always thought you were so hot, Codykins." Nick whispers into his ear as he slowly makes his way up Cody's shirt. Nick was in the same grade as the twins. He was about 2 inches taller than the twins, standing at 5'9" His hair was the same length as Cody's but was a walnut brown.

"No no! Not here, Nick!" He says, leaning against the shelf of the utility closet next to Ms. Milititch's office. Nicky had his hand down Cody's pants ready to get his engine reving.

"Then where?" Cody ponders for a second…I know a place. We'll go there…later. Just…let me go tell Zack I'm gonna be gone, so he doesn't worry. Wait here." He gives him a small kiss and runs out to find Zack.

* * *

"Seriously, WHERE'S CODY?" Zack says, noticing he was 10 minutes late to leave for home. Just then he sees Cody running down the hall. "There you are, look we have to get home. Mom's gonna-"

"Yea, I'll be home later, okay?" Cody had to lie again. Even though he was horrible at it, it seemed like he was getting a lot better lately. "I have to go talk to the principal about getting my grades back up." Zack is taken back by Cody's interest in his studies. "Wow. I'm proud of you. Okay, I'll go let mom know. Later Cody." Cody gives him a hug and runs off.

"You guys are insanely close now. Do you guys ever fight anymore?" Max asks. Zack smiles and shakes his head. He likes being able to do that. "Nope. Cody tells me everything. That, and we always talk it over now, instead of arguing.

"Well, I'm glad you two are finally getting along." Max says.

"Yea, he's a different person since everything that happened. He's a lot more fun to be around…" His mind trails off, as he pictures Cody in his mind as they walk away from the school, toward the Tipton.

"_Cody…He's such an amazing brother…such an amazing boy. If only you could hear me, Codykins…You're such a different person. A person that I've grown to like…A person I've grown to love…deeply."_

_

* * *

  
_

Cody ran as fast as he could to the closet where his new boyfriend was waiting. Just as he gets to the closet door, something pops in his head…

"_A person that I've grown to like…A person I've grown to love…deeply."_

"Whoa…That came from…Zack." He says to himself, almost stunned by what he heard in his mind.

"_Zack LOVES me? Wow…" He began to remember the times they've had together…and soon, Cody began thinking about how Zack was so comforting with Zack even before they came out… "So…I care about him. It doesn't mean I love him." He begins thinking about when he consoled him in the cemetery, all the times he cried in bed, and when he helped him in the bathroom with his hair…how he got dye all over his shirt, so he had to take it off…revealing his body…his hot…sensual body…_

Cody gasped at the realization.

"_Am I attracted to Zack? I can't be…I have a boyfriend now…Who's not nearly as hot as Zack…NO. You have a boyfriend. Zack is your brother."_

He shakes the thought and runs into the closet. "Hey sexy. Okay. Just follow me. I know where we could go." He grabs Nicks wrist and drags him away.

"Where??" He says, stumbling.

"One of my friends, London Tipton, is in Paris for the week. Her door is ALWAYS open…We'll go to her suite…"

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? How do you like the new CODY? Sure was a change of pace. I tried putting in a sense of comfort on Cody's part, so the fast transformation wasn't so weird. And how about Nick, Cody's boyfriend! You thought this was good…the next chapter holds so much more…REVIEW!! 3**


	9. Love Hurts

**A/N: After writing 8 full chapters in a day, I finally dropped and fell asleep! XD Just woke up, so now I'm getting as many chapters as possible done! This chapter harbors a LOT of interesting things, including another sex scene! JOY! Read and find out! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: Love Hurts**

Cody made swift moves around the lobby with Nick. He didn't wanna risk getting caught by Zack.

"This way. Hurry." He felt as sneaky as he did back when him and his brother used to sneak around the lobby and other parts of the hotel when they were up to no good. Now that they really hadn't caused much trouble, he really had no reason to sneak. He was still evasive as ever. Some things never change.

"Okay…Why are we sneaking around?" Nick asks as they hide behind Mr. Mosby's desk.

"I told Zack I'd be in school talking about my grades. He has no idea I'm here NOR that I have a boyfriend." He looks around for Zack, hoping he wasn't in the lobby.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Nick asks. Cody was about to answer, but was caught short. He had no idea why he was hiding this from him. He told Zack everything. What made this different?

"I…plan on telling him. Just not now." Cody says, unsure.

"_Why was I hiding this?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"MOM! I'm home! Cody's still at school! Talking about his grades! Max is over!" Zack looks around to see his mom wasn't home. There was a note.

_Dear boys,_

_ Dinner is in the microwave. Won't be home 'til 1 AM. Big concert. Wish me luck! Don't go to bed too late!_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Zack sets down the note and walks to the couch. "So Max, what should we do?" Max looks around to see some DVDs on the coffee table.

"Let's watch these." Max starts looking through them. "We watched most of those, already." Zack says looking for another thing to do.

"Well, which one didn't you guys watch?" She holds up the DVDs, containing the movies The Notebook, Alien, Lean On Me, and Rent.

"Well, we didn't watch Rent yet. I kinda wanted to watch that with Cody. He loves musicals and Rent is my all time favorite."

"Oh…wait, since when?" Max throws the movie on the couch.

"Well sometime last month, I found out I really liked singing and acting. I joined the choir in school and the acting club in school. We watched Rent in acting club and we also sang "Seasons of Love" in choir. I loved the movie and I wanted Cody to see it, too."

Max looks at Zack surprised. "I didn't know you liked to act OR sing! Let me see something!" She sits and starts staring at Zack.

"Umm…See what?" Zack knew, but he was bashful when it came to acting and singing around people other than the people in his choir and acting club.

"Let's see you act!" Max applauds him and roots him on. "Well…Alright…I guess I can perform the monologue I'm working on…" Zack says hesitantly. Max sits on the couch, patiently awaiting his performance. Max had seen Zack act before, and she thought it was HORRIBLE. She figured that, since he was in a club, he'd gotten better.

"Alright. This monologue is called 'Silly Things', as performed by me." And took a deep breath and began…

"I never felt a thing. Not a damn thing. I kept looking around…hoping I'd find sense, but nothing seemed to work right. When Mack left his bedside. When Mary forgot his dance recital. All these stupid things took a toll on me…" Zack acted out the words the best he can. His emotion grew up to the more serious parts of the monologue. "Then…he went. All of a sudden…those silly things were memories. Memories he didn't want to forget…Why'd you have to go Mack? I needed you and your silly things!" Zack's emotions flowed within him. He wanted to make it convincing. He built it up…and finally, tears streamed down his face. "I need you…I need your silly face…your silly, silly, things…I need you.." He began bawling, crocodile tears falling from his cheek.

"And scene." Zack signaled the end of his act. "Well?" He looked at Max, who was near tears herself. He knew he'd gotten her. He celebrated in his mind.

"Zack…that was amazing. Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?" She said, clapping. He just shrugged. "I guess I just got it down."

* * *

Cody finally made it to the 23rd floor. Him and Nick began sneaking past 2330. "One second." He put his ear to the door to hear Zack singing and someone clapping. "Okay. He's home. Which means we have to get to the suite quickly. Let's go." They quickly, but quietly, raced to 2336, London's suite. Cody turns the knob and the door opens wide. They walk in, closing the door behind him. "We're in the clear!" Cody says.

"Well then…Let's continue where we left off…" Nick says, grabbing Cody by the torso. Nick began sucking on Cody's neck, causing Cody's knees to give out from pleasure. They found themselves on London's couch, Nick taking over Cody's body. Even though they just met, Nick knew the ins and outs of Cody, hitting every spot that drove him wild with his tongue.

"Oh…Yesss…" He moaned. This drove Nick wild, causing him to get more intense. He removed Cody's shirt in one swift move and began running the pads of his fingers gently around his entire chest and stomach. Cody went crazy in Nick's arms, taking in a heavy breath for every inch his hairless body that was caressed.

"Oh…fuck…Mmm…Ahhh…" Small breaths turned into deep heavy breaths as the pressure inside of him rose. His skin tight jeans became a burden for his hardened member and began to hurt Cody. "Ow…"

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Nick asks, momentarily stopping.

"My...pants…I'm…rock hard…too tight." Cody said with breaths in the middle of each word. Cody was turned on and horny to the extreme. He almost couldn't handle the gentle touch of Nick's soft, warm hands on his body.

"Well then…what do you say we fix that?" Nick suggests. He begins kissing down Cody's chest, stopping just above the naval. He looks at Cody for permission, who gives him a slight nod. He undoes Cody's studded belt and jeans, and struggles as he tries pulling them down far enough for him to access what they came for…

"Gosh…can you pants be ANY tighter?" Cody just shrugs. Nick decided that just pulling them down wouldn't suffice. He unties Cody's converses and pulls them off. He then grabs each pant leg and begins pulling. He finally was able to pull them off, Cody's socks going along with them. He tosses them to the ground to see Cody in nothing but tight, white briefs, melted like putty into the couch, a huge bulge protruding in his briefs.

"Wow…" Nick says. "You're even hotter when your undressed…" He takes the sight in, looking at Cody breathing heavily. He crawled over to Cody, grabbing one of his bare feet. He begins gently pecking the top of his pedicure fresh foot and gradually heads upwards. Cody begins mewling softy as he feels the kisses advance higher and higher up his soft, shaven legs. Nick eventually gets to Cody's thighs, forcefully kissing the inner parts of them. A wave of ecstasy shot through Cody's body as he felt Nicks wet, pink lips caress his inner thigh.

"UHHHH!" He breathily moaned loudly. Cody couldn't take it any longer. He began rubbing the fabric of his briefs with his left hand, clinging to the fabric of the couch with the other while Nick nibbled at his thigh. The pleasure intensely built up in Cody's briefs and body as he stroked the fabric directly above his hardened length with his open palm. Moans and whimpers were flowing out of his mouth with every stroke.

"Okay. My turn…" Nick says in a seductive tone. He pushes Cody's hand away and begins gently kissing the places Cody was just stroking. Cody's back arched and was perched in midair, his head tilted back onto the top of the fluffy pink couch. "Oh…yes…Oh….Ohhhh…Yess…" He moaned with every kiss. Nick tugged at the waistband of Cody's briefs with his teeth, pulling them off. Cody's cock sprang up at attention.

"Well, looks like I did something right. These things are soaked…" Nick tosses the briefs across the room, landing on London's mirror.

"My word. I haven't seen this much intimacy since my days in the Royal House." The mirror exclaimed in his thick, English accent. Cody let out a giggle with Nick at the mirrors remark.

"Well, should I continue? I mean, I have to be doing something right." He says, noticing Cody was leaking precum all over himself.

Cody was enjoying the pleasure he was receiving from Nick. He was handling him gently, like a pro. But Cody couldn't help but feel horrible, knowing that, even though Nick was making him hotter than he'd ever felt, the thoughts that were making him go crazy were about a different person…

"_I can't believe this." Nick was pleasuring him wonderfully, but he couldn't help but imagine that it was Zack giving him this treatment. Once they got into London's suite, the distant sound of Zack's singing rang in his ears. Cody loved when Zack sang, whether it was for Cody or when he was just listening to his iPod. It made him feel better, and when he was "in the mood", Zack's singing even aroused him. "He's my brother…my hot, delicious brother…How could I be thinking this?" Cody almost wanted to stop. When he looked at Nick, he saw Zack. When his neck and thighs weres being sucked, he imagined they were Zack's lips giving him this immense pleasure. "No…This is Nick…I can't be attracted to Zack…"_

Cody began writhing his hips and humping as Nick delivered long, hard sucks to Cody's length. He took his entire 5 ½ inch cock into his mouth. "OH! GOD YESSS!!" His breaths were heavy and noisy, his moans and mewls now screams of joy and ecstasy. He began seeing doubles and his vision was blurry. The butterflies fluttered rapidly in his stomach with each long suck and stroke of Nicks soft lips. The wetness of them overlapping his cock was driving him wild. It was unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Harder…FASTER…More…more!" Cody screamed. Nick was now bobbing faster and taking Cody's entire member deep into his mouth. The feeling of Nicks throat as it pounded against it made Cody tremble and violently writhe his hips. He knew it was Nick giving him this treatment, but Zack was flooding his thoughts…

* * *

"So Max, what do you think of this one?" Zack said as he walked out of his room, modeling a shirt.

"Hmm…It's nice. But I think you need a scarf." Max suggested. Zack looked in a mirror and agreed. Him and Max were becoming closer now that they were on the same thinking level. They could talk about boys, love movies, and chick stuff. Zack was the ultimate friend for Max. Tapeworm was cool, but she couldn't talk about this stuff with him. Max was showing more of her girly side, now that she had a gay friend.

Zack ran into his room and came out with a black winter scarf wrapped around his neck. "This good?" He does a twirl.

"Hmm…no. We need something thin…and white." Max suggested.

"I don't think I own a thin, white scarf." Max started wondering where she could find one.

"Wait! London has a ton of scarves, doesn't she? I'll go look for one in her suite." Max runs toward the door.

"WAIT! I'll go. I wanna see some other things she has as well. Wait here." Zack walks out of his suite and walks up the hall. The closer he gets to London's suite, the louder he could hear someone screaming.

"Is anyone there?" Zack called out. He tensed up as he walked further down the hall…He rounded the corner of the hall…and noticed the screaming was coming from London's suite, the door slightly protruding open.

"Okay Zack…London is in Paris…Someone else is in there…Get ready." He slowly made his way to the suite, the screams getting louder.

"Yes….OH! GOD YES!!! UHHH! MMMUHHHH…"

Zack looked at the door in confusion. "That's not screaming…" He walked up to the door and peeked inside the suite to see two people on the fluffy, pink couch. "What's going on?" Zack was afraid to go in. He tried to see what was going on. He looked closer to see a brown boy giving head to another boy, his head bent backwards just enough for his face to be hidden.

"WHOA. I'll just..come back later." He stands up and begins to turn around until the other boys face becomes evident in Zack's sight.

"Oh..my god…" Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing. The face he saw was Cody's, with an intense look of pleasure sprawled across his face. Zack began to run away from the room, hot tears streaming from his eyes. He ran into his own suite and threw himself face down on the couch and started bawling.

"Zack? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Max said, exiting the bathroom. Zack didn't want Max knowing why he was really crying, so he lied. "I'm not crying…I…I just tripped and poked my eye, is all." Zack wasn't normally a horrible liar, but he didn't care how bad it sounded. He couldn't focus.

"Umm…Okay? As long as you are okay." Max says looking at a shirt that was on the ground.

"_How could he lie to me? How could he go behind my back and do something like this?" Zack was heartbroken. Even though him and his brother weren't together, it still killed Zack. Cody lied about staying afterschool for his grades. Instead he was getting off on some other guy… "I loved you, Cody… How could you?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Cody was now screaming with pleasure, knowing he was gonna burst any minute. "OH! YES. YES. OH!" Cody began screaming, cum boiling inside of him. Nick began massaging Cody's testicles, enticing Cody to spurt all over his throat. Cody's body sprang up into mid air and stood, his arms propping him up. His face contorted with looks of pleasure. His eyes clenched tight and his jaw locked open.

"OH! YESSS…OH!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!! OH…ZAAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!" He screamed his loudest, followed by whimpers and thrusts of his hips after every spurt. His orgasm was more intense than he'd ever imagined, lasting a full 7 seconds. He dropped to the couch and melted into it, catching his breath, trying to keep his eyes open.

"ZACK?" Nick shouted. It was then it hit him. Cody just moaned his brothers name as he climaxed. He sat up, forcing his pleasure beaten body to stay upright…

"NO! I said…crap…" He tried his hardest to convince him, but the look on Nicks face proved it didn't work. "…I'm sorry, Nick…" Cody's head hung in shame.

"Yea…I think I'll just show myself the way out…" Nick left without a goodbye. Cody got his things together and dressed. He left London's room and headed toward the suite, thinking…

"_I can't believe I just did that…Well yes I can. I couldn't think of anyone else other than Zack during it all…But he's my brother! How could I be thinking sexually of Zack?" Cody's thoughts filled with Zack. Images of his body when he got out of the shower and when he slept stained his mind…and he was liking it. "So wait…I'm attracted to Zack? I can't be! He's my brother…my hot brother…"_

Cody gasped like usual when he realized something. It hit him like a brick in the face…

"_I'm…sexually attracted to Zack…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: LONG chapter! I thought the sex scene was hot. XD Poor Zack…He's getting what he wants, and doesn't even realize it! And how did you like Zack's monologue? XD **** Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter should be…interesting. ;) REVIEW!**


	10. Judged and Misjudged

**A/N: I have to say, this chapter was HARD to write. I really wanted the twins to react in such a way, and didn't really know HOW to make it work. Read like…6 different fics for inspiration. Hopefully my work doesn't go in vain! Enjoy! R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10: Judged and Misjudged**

"Hey Max." Cody said as she exited the twin's suite. Cody fixed his ruffled hair, trying to make himself presentable.

"Hey Cody…Umm…Why are you so sweaty? And tired? And what is that SMELL? It smells like you walked out of a zoo!" Cody became nervous from the 3rd degree he was getting from her. He did not want ANYONE to know of what he'd done.

"Oh…Well…I ran here from school." Cody swallowed spit, hoping she'd believe him. Max gave him a weird look.

"Oh. Alright…Well take a shower. You smell horrible." She says as she walks away.

"Thanks. You're a great friend, too!" Cody snips as he walks into the suite. "MOM! ZACK! I'M HOME!" Cody tossed his things on the ground and readjusted his pants. He was uncomfortable without his briefs. Zack walks out of their room, book in hand.

"Mom's not home. She has a concert. Dinner in microwave." He says as he plops on the couch. Zack held a slight spiteful tone in his voice. Cody realized it off the bat.

"You okay, Zack? You sound a little tense. Is there anything I-" He was cut off by his brother.

"I'm fine." Zack doesn't give him the satisfaction of being able to look at him. Sadness became anger and it filled Zack to the brim. He didn't want to be mad at his brother, but after what he saw how could he forgive him?

"Okay…So did you have fun with Max?" Cody opens the microwave to find a plate with nothing but crumbs. "And I thought mom left food for us?" He rummages through the fridge for a snack.

"Yea. She did." Zack says as he flips to a new page. "So then…where is it?" Cody asks.

"In my stomach. Where food is supposed to be." Zack says with a sarcastic tone. He almost felt bad, but the image of Cody on London's couch stained his mind.

"Okay…What's wrong, dude? Why are you being so hostile?" He sits next to Zack, who immediately gets up and walks into the room. "Don't worry about it. By the way, did you happen to see a white scarf while you were in London's suite? One moan for yes, two for no." He gives a spiteful smile and slams the door behind him.

"Oh no…" Cody knew what he was talking about. He knew why he was mad. "FUCK!" He screamed. How was Cody gonna explain THAT to him? He rubbed is temples as he walked into the room to see Zack on his bed, reading his book.

"Look Zack. I can explain." Zack puts the book at his side. "No need to explain. I completely understand, little bro." He spitefully smiles at him.

"You do?"

"Of course! I understand that you lied to me. I understand that you didn't trust me. After seeing what you did, I understand everything!" He pulls off the pink pajamas and throws them at Cody. "Here. Maybe you'll look even cuter in these when your fuck buddy comes to play."

Cody stares as the pajamas fall to the floor, leaving Zack in nothing but boxers. Cody looses sense of reality, as he stares at Zack, who picked up his book again. Although Cody knew Zack was mad, there was something about Zack that drove him wild.

"_He's hot when he's half naked and mad…"_

"STOP Cody. He's your brother and he'd never look at me that way." He thought to himself.

"Look Zack. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Nick. I…just didn't know what you'd think." He sits on the side of Zack's bed. Zack doesn't acknowledge his presence, still into his book. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was…afraid. I didn't know how you'd react. I'm sorry…" Cody gets up and begins to walk out.

"Wait…" Zack motions for Cody to come back to the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you. I know it's hard for you to talk to anyone about it." Cody smiles and hugs Zack. "Thanks." They embrace for a good while…and Cody finally releases, their faces inches away from each other.

"_He's so adorable…" Cody thinks to himself._

"_Gosh… He's freakin' cute." Zack ponders._

They stare at each other for what seems to be forever, until Cody does something he didn't expect himself to do.

"HMMRMFFH!" Zack mumbles, his and Cody's lips locked together. Before Zack could stop, his temptations gave in as he swung his arms around Cody. Zack began enjoying Cody's soft, chap stick smothered lips. Cody enjoyed Zack's, as well. The kissed for a good 5 minutes before Zack stuck his hand up Cody's shirt, fiddling with his nipples. Cody let out a small mewl. Zack liked it. They kissed a little bit more before Zack pushed Cody off. Cody looked at Zack surprised.

"What are we doing? We're brothers…" Zack said, wiping his lips. Cody almost got upset, but realized what he was doing. His suspicions were correct. His brother DIDN'T see him in that light.

Zack's impulse made him was kick himself in the face. He regretted pushing his brother off, but he didn't want Cody to think he was weird.

"_He doesn't see me in that light…" Cody said, pushing his attraction to the back of his mind. No matter how much he wanted to keep Zack in his arms, he HAD to keep it to himself._

"_He might think I'm weird because I was enjoying it…Oh how I was enjoying it…" Zack thought, cursing himself for pushing Cody away._

"Yea…Let's just NEVER talk about that again." Zack laughed. "I'm a fucking idiot." He says under his breath, Cody hearing him slightly. "What was that you said?"

"No, nothing…" Zack twitted his thumbs.

"Oh…Yea sure. Don't talk about it, right." Cody laughed awkwardly, as they both left the room.

* * *

Cody dialed Nicks cell number, as he paced up and down the hall, praying he'd answer it. It rang about 5 times, until…

"Hello?" A boy with a slightly feminine voice answered the phone. "Hey, is, uhh…Nick there?" Cody nervously says.

"This is him…Oh wait…Hi, Cody…"

"Hey…Listen…I want to apologize for before. My mind was on other stuff…" He rubs his neck.

"Yea, other stuff. Like another boy?"

"No…like my brother. Zack is my brother, and…well…" Cody HAD to lie. If Nick found out he was attracted to his brother, everything would go downhill. "I was just feeling bad that I was keeping you a secret from him…I'm sorry. Maybe…we can try this again?" Silence begot the phone for a while, and Cody was afraid he'd might hang up…

"Sure…Just DON'T let it happen again, Codykins. I don't wanna have to beat anyone up to win you." Cody giggles over the phone. "So Nick…Can you stop by? I really want you to meet him."

"Meet who?"

"ZACK! He's a really great guy. Gay, too. You'll love him!"

"Sure. I'll be there in an hour, lovely. TTYL!" Nick blows a kiss over the phone and hangs up. Cody loved it when he spoke in IM language. He closed his phone and ran up to the door to hear Zack practicing his singing.

"Oh…He's singing." He stood there, listening by the door, enjoying every note that escaped from his mouth.

"**Con te…Partiro…**

**Su navi per mari  
Che io lo so  
No no non nesisto non piu  
It's time to say goodbye.**

**Quando sei lontana  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole…"**

Cody was melting at how he sounded. He never knew Zack could sing so well, and when he did, it was magic…

"_He's so talented. He could act. He could sing. Everything." Cody began thinking of how Zack had been treating him lately, and about how he smiled and talked. "Gosh. I'm so lucky to have him…I love him so…."_

Cody's eyes bulged out of his head after thinking what he just thought. Instead of pushing his attraction back to his mind…he brought it more forward and now…it was growing…

"I can't…I just…He's my BROTHER!" But before he could think anymore, the high notes of his brother's singing rang in his ears, and instantly, he became putty all over again…

"_But…He's my brother… How can I love him?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Zack! This is Nick. My boyfriend!" He says as they walk into the suite. Zack walks up to the new boy and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zack." He puts on a fake smile, and continues to read his book. Zack wanted so bad to kick him in the face, but he knew he had to be nice…for Cody.

"So Zack. What do you think?" Cody says, his arms wrapped around Nicks waist.

"He's…nice." Zack hated him. Very much. He never thought of himself of the jealous type, but he was furious.

"Awesome! You guys get to know each other. I'm gonna go get us something to eat." He runs out the door, leaving Nick and Zack alone.

"So…Cody's a really great guy…" Nick says, trying to break the silence.

"He really is. Sweetest guy I know." Zack says, paying to mind to the boy.

"I think me and him hit it off really well. I can see us being together for a long time." When Zack hears this, his mind snaps.

"Look, Nick. Just because we're in the same room, doesn't mean we have to talk to each other." Zack snips.

"What's your problem Zack? I was just trying to-" Zack stands up and cuts him off.

"Just because my brother likes you, doesn't mean I have to. As far as I'm concerned, you are my brothers boyfriend. I'll be nice because Cody wishes it so and I love my brother, but that's ALL that will happen. Nothing more."

"Dude. There's NO reason to be treating me this way." Nick defends.

"I have my reasons." Zack says as he sits back down. Nick's face is contorted with confusion.

"Well if my suspicions are correct, I'd say you were jealous…" Zack drops his book to the ground, shocked by Nicks remark. "It only makes sense. Cody gets a boyfriend, you wig out on not only your brother, but me as well. I'm beginning to think that this "brotherly love" you have has more meaning to it than I OR Cody knows…"

Zack begins to see white as anger flows through his veins. He finally snaps and runs toward Nick, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Look here NICK. My feelings toward my brother are MY business, and I suggest you stay the FUCK out of it." Zack's blood was boiling. He couldn't believe this guy was calling him out.

"I knew it. I knew there was a reason you were like this. It's because you have some sick attraction to your brother. We can't all be normal, I suppose." Zack finally snaps and lays a strong right hook to Nicks jaw, knocking the breath out of him and sending him to the floor.

"Don't you even DARE fucking antagonize me. I swear to God if Cody didn't have an interest in you, I'd make you eat those words faster than you'd eat a dick. You're LUCKY." Zack screams. Nick remains on the floor, disoriented and blood trickling from his lip from the blow. "And if you so much as mention ONE thing to Cody about this, it won't even matter if he likes you." Just as Zack finishes threatening Nick, Cody walks in the door, food cart in hand.

"NICK! What happened here, Zack?" He ran over to Nick, helping him up.

"He fell." Zack said. "I was just making sure he was alright. Right Nick?" He looked at him with a cold look. Nick knew he wasn't playing games.

"Yea…I lost my footing when I was getting off the couch. I'll be fine." Cody sits him on the couch and grabs a tissue and some ice. "Here, baby. You should feel better in no time." Zack looked on, disgust in his heart. Even though he was proud that he was able to destroy Nick, he still hated the fact that he was with Cody. He despised Nick.

"Well, I got us some pretty good stuff from Chef Paolo. So dig in! You be careful with your lip."

"I'll be fine, Codykins. Don't worry about me." Nick says with a smile. Nick didn't even want to look at Zack, in fear he might retaliate.

Zack hated that he was so jealous. He wished he could've been more civil, but his anger and jealousy got the best of him.

"_On the bright side, I've got him shaking in his boots." _Zack laughed to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How's that for some good old jealousy? I think Nick WAS sort of a prick, though. What do you think? Was Zack wrong for nearly knocking Nick's teeth out? Or do you think Zack should've murdered the kid? XD And how about that steamy mini make out session between Z&C? There's a reason I broke it up…You'll see. And a little songfic for those of you who like that stuff! Thanks for reading! Rate and Review!!**


	11. Old Friends, New Feelings

**A/N: Back again! And this chapter is SURE was fun to write! You, the readers, asked for it! So here it is! A chapter devoted to smut! JOY! And an old friend comes back into the picture! Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: Old Friends, New Feelings  
**

"You're GAY!!??" Cody cringes at the high pitched scream. "Yea…I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Barbara put her hands on her hips.

"Okay. I can understand if you didn't tell me you weren't going to Nationals for the Bookworm Competition. I can understand if you were quitting the Chess team. But TELLING ME YOU'RE GAY!? That's something you should be TELLING ME!" Barbara taps her foot in frustration.

"In my defense, you DID leave me for Bob." He crosses his arms.

"Well…It's just…a girl would like to KNOW these things…" Barbara looks on in shame. Cody laughs, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. "C'mon. We have class. Zack, hurry up. I want this class to go by quick! The weekend is calling!" Zack looks over. "You're telling me? You're the one whose grades need adjusting, little bro."

"Just hurry up, will ya?" Cody walks off, Barbara babbling on and on about how things were gonna change since Cody was gay, Cody just laughing. Zack stuffs his books into his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He closes his locker and goes to walk away when a familiar face heads toward him. A tall, tan, blonde haired, blue eyed, fit boy in tight white jeans and a white hooded sweater walks up to him. Zack remembered him like he'd met him yesterday. How could he forget hit face?

"Hey, beautiful. What's this noise I'm hearing about that you're finally out of the closet?" The boy says to Zack.

"Hey, John…" Zack looked at him and almost fell to his knees. If there was one person other than Cody that turned Zack on, it was John. "Yea. I decided I couldn't fight it anymore, so I came out." He drops his bag.

"Ahh. So my words and inspiration got a hold of you, I see. How nice. Y'know…Now that you're "on the market" for us guys, what say I do you the honor of taking you off?" John puts his arm around Zack and pecks him on the cheek. "That is, if I'm hot enough for you." John loved playing mind games with new blood, and Zack knew it.

"Depends…Do you think you're hot enough?" Zack counters with a sly smile.

"Oooh! Feisty! I like that. I can tell you aren't the little awkward boy who's dick I sucked so long ago." John laughed at his joke. Zack liked John, but he didn't fancy the straight forward personality he had. "What say we ditch this joint and head to your place?" Zack gasped at the suggestion. He hadn't cut school since he came out. "Ummm…"

Just as Zack was about to give an answer, Cody rounded the corner of the hall.

"Zack! Teacher's absent! We can leave early!" Cody notices the boy with his arm around Zack. Cody was surprised to see Zack with another dude. "Hi! I'm Cody. Pleased to meet you!" He shook John's hand, John shaking in a very feminine fashion.

"I'm John. You're the other gay twin, am I right?" Cody was taken back by the boys blunt question. "Don't worry, Codes. He's being nice. He's just…straight forward." Cody nods.

"Yea. I am. So…Uhh…Zack. Who is he?" Zack opens his mouth, but John answers before hand.

"I'm this hot little boy's boyfriend…well for the past 2 minutes, anyway." Cody's expression suddenly changed. Zack had a BOYFRIEND?

"Oh…that's nice. Well, C'mon Zack. Let's get home. I wanna get in as much game time as I can before mom gets home later!"

"Mind if I tag along, hot stuff?" John says to Zack, Cody looking at them both. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie. We'll keep it down." John says, as if he were doing Cody a favor.

"I…guess." John smiles and grips Zack's hand. A smile evident on Zack's face. Cody began to feel anger with each step he took. Cody always knew he was the jealous type, and this time was no different. He wanted to scratch John's eyes out. The thought that they were gonna be getting "intimate" with him in the house was sickening to him. He didn't want ANYONE touching Zack that way, except for himself.

"_Now Cody. Stop. You sound like you love the kid…Which you don't…do you?" Cody was once again struggling with his mind. He couldn't figure out if he was in love, or if this were a REALLY strong attraction to Zack…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Mom won't be home AGAIN? Jeez. Mosby needs to lay off for a while." Cody says, holding the letter Carrie wrote in hand.

"Well that's not a bad thing…" Zack says. "Now we have all the privacy in the world!" He grasped John. "Ooh. You're dirty. Great minds think alike. C'mon. Let's go get comfortable…" John grabs Zack's hand and leads him to the room.

"WAIT! Don't you think you should eat first? Sex with an empty stomach isn't so comfy!" Cody tries stalling.

"Don't worry, hun. My stomach will be filled pretty soon…" John laughs as him and Zack enter their room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Disgusting mother fucker…" Cody says to himself. He HATED John. With a heated passion. He wanted nothing more than to smack the hell out of him. But what could he do? Zack liked him, and he didn't want to upset Zack. Cody groaned.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE ON MY FUCKING BED YOU TWO!" He screamed. He was answered with giggles and heavy breathing. Cody shook his head.

"Forget this. I refuse to listen to this." He pulls out his iPod and plops on the couch. He set the volume to max and presses "Shuffle". The song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace plays. Cody giggled.

"You always know how to read my mind, iPod." He smiles as he falls asleep on the couch, letting the music overtake him.

* * *

"So Zachary…Should I start or you wanna lead this time?" John says, removing his shirt, revealing six pack abs. Zack drooled at the sight of John's body. "I don't care. As long as I get to feel those." Zack says, jokingly.

"Good answer." John says, pushing Zack onto his bed. He begins to nibble Zack's earlobe, making Zack giggle.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE ON MY FUCKING BED YOU TWO!" Cody screams from the other room.

"He's charming…" John says, moving down to Zack's neck. Zack takes a deep breath. "Don't worry. You'll get used to him." John giggles. He starts sucking on Zack's Adams apple, Zack giggling and moaning softly.

"Yea, I knew you'd like that, Zacky Zack." John begins tugging on Zack's shirt, pulling it off with one hand.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Zack says. "You know me too well, sweet cheeks. I have." John answers, going down to Zack's chest, covering every inch of his hairless body with his tongue. Zack goes into a state of pure joy. He closes his eyes, taking in every wet lap of his body. Zack hasn't gotten any attention like this since the last time him and John were together alone. The touch of his hands was soft and unfamiliar, making it all the more enjoyable.

"Tell me if you like THIS, little one." Johns terms of endearment were weird, but Zack loved the dirty talk. Before he could open his eyes to see what John had in mind, his entire body arched as a wave of pleasure rocked his nerves. He let out a loud moan.

"OH YES!!" Zack gripped his sheets tight as he felt John lick and tug at his naval with his teeth. John was also paying special attention to his nipples, the pads of his fingers gently brushing them over and over. Zack became a puddle of pleasure, and made the next move swiftly.

"Mmmmhhpph!" John moaned, biting his lips as Zack was reaching over to his crotch, massaging it like a pro. "You really go straight to the point, don't you? Well if that's what you want…your wish is my command…" John pulls his white jeans and boxers off, giving Zack full access. Zack grabbed his 6 ½ inch length and began stroking. John enjoying the attention, began pulling Zack's pants off, revealing white briefs. John began gently kissing the area just below Zack's belly button. He knew Zack loved that. Zack started writhing his hips until he couldn't take it anymore. He reached into his briefs and grasped his own hardened cock tight, and began moving his hand around, the second hand still stroking Johns. The fluid motions of John's tongue and his own hand made Zack drift into heaven. His hands became soaked with precum, from his own body and from John's.

"Let's….get….to the point…" John moaned. He grabbed Zack's waistband and pulled the precum soaked briefs and tossing them behind him. John began sucking on Zack's hardened length forcefully. The hard sucks made Zack go nuts. His body was trembling after each suck, the suction causing him to scrunch his nose and grunt with pleasure. His hips, now uncontrollable, had a mind of their own, thrusting violently. Zack's pleasures got the best of him, as he pulled John closer to him. Them both on their side, Zack began to also suck on John's cock.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHH!!" John's muffled scream vibrated on Zack, making it feel a thousand times better. The sucking became faster and harder, causing Zack to do the same. Their motions became one, sucking each other in unison. Zack began matching John's sucking with humps. John repeated. A harmony of moans were filling the air, both the boys hips moving at lightning speed. Zack could feel the cum travel through his cock, as he came closer and closer to orgasm.

"MMFFF!" John muffled. Zack knew he was about to blow as well. Then in one last, swift suck, Zack's entire body tensed up as he orgasmed all over Johns throat. He whimpered after every spurt. His toes curled and ass clenched as the mind blowing orgasm lasted a good 10 seconds, Zack screaming into Johns cock, his mouth stuck in one place, sucking on it like a lollipop. John screamed as he busted all over Cody's mouth. Warm spurts of liquid filled Zack's mouth to the brim. John sat up and swallowed each bit effortlessly. Zack swirled it around with his tongue, enjoying the taste of John's fluids with pleasure. He swallowed as much as he could, some dribbling down the side of his chin. John lapped up every bit of it with his tongue, and began kissing Zack.

"Oh goodness… I'm flushed. Have YOU done this before, Zacky?" Zack shook his head, unable to talk or move after the mind blowing pleasure he just received. He knew nothing about what he was doing, he just did whatever his nerves and body willed him to do.

"Well…You sure are good at sixty nine…best blow I've had." John said as he dressed. "C'mon honey. Walk me to the door." Zack jumped up, trying to stay balanced on wobbly legs. He pulls his briefs on and walked with him.

"No sense in getting fully dressed, I live here." He laughed as he walked to the door with John. He saw Cody knocked out on the couch, his iPod on blast.

"_When he sleeps…he's so adorable…" Zack thought, totally numb to what him and John did._

"Okay, my love. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." John said, pecking him on the lips before he left. Zack closed the door and fell to the floor, back against the door. He closed his eyes and recuperated from the events. He opened his eyes to see Cody, now lying on the couch, sucking his thumb. Zack smiled…and then frowned.

"_I just did something with someone other than Cody…" Zack knew he wouldn't be able to be with his brother, because he didn't feel that way about Zack. But Zack still felt bad._

"_I got mad when he did something. I'm sure he would, too…" Zack thought. He knew that he didn't feel that way about him, but Zack still felt bad._

Zack walked over to Cody. "Cody. Wake up! John left. You should take a shower and nap." Cody's eyes cracked open. He looked at Zack and found himself smiling…then he remembered…John…

"Done with your bitch?" Cody said, rubbing his eyes. Zack laughed. Cody liked Zack's laugh, but he wasn't joking. He just let it go.

"Yea, he left. Leave hot water, I'm gonna go in next." Cody sat up and stretched, his sight finally was normal and the first thing he saw Zack…in nothing but briefs. He began staring Zack down as Zack collected his things off the coffee table. He analyzed each part of him. His shoulders the perfect length…his hairless chest…his rosy red, love teased nipples, his flat stomach…his crotch, a bulge evident…and then he saw it…the briefs were wet…and see-through…Cody drifted off into a trance as he stared at Zack's junk. Though Zack was flaccid, Cody began getting hard at the sight of his brother's cock. He couldn't control himself, and the fact that he was staring at his brother didn't bother him a bit. He began staring at Zack's pedicure fresh feet…Cody's foot fetish made him get butterflies from the sight.

"Cody! Buddy! You're zoning out there, bro." He snapped in his face. "Oh…yea. Sorry. I'll leave you water…" Cody got up and walked toward the bathroom, he took a quick glance back, but Zack already went into the room.

* * *

Cody turned the hot water knob. He took off all his clothes and threw them aside. He stepped into the shower, the hot water on his face making him a lot more alert. He let the water run down his body, it relaxed him. Thoughts of Zack's body were flooding his mind.

"_God…his body is so goddamn hot…and his junk…"_

He closed his eyes and let out a small moan, the picture still fresh in his mind…his hand made it's way to his cock, which was now harder than before. He ran his palm upwards from his testicles and up his shaft all the way up to the tip and up his stomach. His knees became weak and he fell to the ground. His hand finally grasped himself and squeezed.

"AHHHHH!!" He let out a high pitched moan as he squeezed his cock. He grabbed his conditioner and squirt some all over his hard length, the cold goo made him gasp. He began lathering himself with his left hand, his right hand grasping his right thigh. He began stroking his shaft slowly thumbing his tip gently.

"Uhh…Uhh..Zack…Zack…Oohh…Zack…Mmm…Uhh.." His moans mixing in with his heavy breaths. He laid back in the tub, the water falling like rain on his chest. His stroking became faster and faster, his entire body tensed up, his feet pointed like arrows, his toes curled up, his leg muscles tensed up and his stomach sucked in.

"Uhhh.. Zack…Yesss…Uhhh…" He moaned, breathing heavy as his strokes got faster and faster. His soft hands caressing his penis with fluid motion made him hot, thoughts of Zack fueling his pleasure tenfold. His head tilted back, his eyes clenched tight, his jaw locked open. His orgasm peaked as he arched his back. The water was now gently falling on his crotch as he stroked faster than he'd ever gone.

"OOH!! UHHH! YESS!! ZAAAAAACKKK! FUCK ME ZACK!! GOD YESS! ZACK!!!" He screamed as he has the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt. Nick could never give him the pleasure he was feeling.

"ZACHARY!! ZACK!!! ZACKYYYYYY!!!" He screamed as he spurt hot cum all over his stomach and chest, some reaching his face. It lasted close to 5 seconds, moans and whimpers leaving his lips after every spurt. He began trembling and breathing heavy as he lie there, the water cleaning the mess on his body.

"Godd…" Cody said to himself. Barely able to stand, he turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. All but one thought left him as he dressed and left the bathroom…

"_I wish it were Zack doing this to me…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: HOT HOT HOT! I got a little flushed myself. XD You asked for it! You got it! The most sex fueled chapter yet! In my opinion, I thought Cody's "fun" was a bit better, but you judge. Which was hotter? And as for John and Nick…well that's for later…Not much later though…The best part is coming soon! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to those who reviewed before. The last chapter and this chapter was because they requested it! If you guys want to see something, just write it in a review, and I'll try working it in where I can! Thanks! Review!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!  
**


	12. Primo Performance

**A/N: Wasn't planning on writing another chapter tonight because of writers block, but I'm BACK! The idea popped into my head and now I'm excited to write! This chapter is sure to be good! A little songfic included! R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12: Primo Performance**

"Cody! We're gonna be late!" Carrie yelled from the living room. Cody was excited for Zack's performance. He'd heard him sing before, but this was a much bigger thing. He was gonna perform in front of the entire school. Cody finished applying his black eye liner and ran out of the bathroom.

"Okay! Let's go!" Cody exclaimed. They waited for the elevator, when Carrie noticed the eyeliner Cody was wearing.

"Sweetie…are you wearing make up?" She grabbed his chin and examined closer.

"Ummm…Yea mom. I think it brings out my eyes a lot." Cody got nervous as to what she would say next.

"Hmm…So that's where my eye liner's been going." She said as the elevator came to the 23rd floor.

Down in the lobby, Mr. Mosby was waiting anxiously for Carrie. "Ah! Carrie, Carrie, Carrie! I've been waiting for you! I need you to-" Carrie stops him mid sentence.

"Sorry, Mosby. Zack's concert is tonight and he'd kill me if I missed it."

"Ah yes. That is what I wanted to talk to you about! I was gonna tell you I needed to have a word with Zack as soon as he returned to the Tipton from the concert! Some of the guests heard your son singing in the suite and told me it was divine. I was wondering if maybe Zack were interested in performing tonight for them? Maybe tomorrow?" Carrie looked at Mosby surprised.

"Well! I'm amazed that you aren't saying anything bad about him this time around!"

"Quite the contrary! I've noticed a change in the twins behavior. They've grown up to be responsible young men!" Mosby ruffled Cody's hair, which he didn't like. He fixed his hair the way he had it before and walked to the door.

"So you let me know if Zack is willing, and I'll set it up as soon as possible!"

"Great! I'll let him know!" They shook hands and walked out the door. Mosby went back to his desk and took a last glance at Cody.

"Wow. He reminds me of myself when I was his age. Rebellious, independent, all the makeup…I wonder…" Mosby pushed it aside. "Hey hey hey hey! That doesn't go there Esteban! Put that down!"

* * *

"And now, a wonderful treat! Singing operatic classic O Sole Mio, 9th grades own, Zack Martin!" Applause filled the auditorium as Zack stepped on stage.

"WOOO!! ZACK!" Cody stood up and clapped. Zack grabbed a mic and cleared his throat as the pianist plays an intro.

"**Che bella corsa e' na jurnata'e'sole  
n'aria serena doppo na tempesta  
pe'll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa  
che bella cosa na jurnata'e sole."**

Cody watched as Zack sang his lungs out. The operatic notes flew from Zack's lips like a songbird. "Next is the High E!" He sat at the edge of his seat, waiting for his brother to belt out the next note.

"**Ma n'atu sole cchiu' bello, oi ne'  
'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!  
'o sole o sole mio  
sta nfronte a te ... sta nfronte a te."**

Cody melted when his brother hit the note. As he admired Zack on stage, Nick came over. "Hey, baby!" He leaned over and kissed Cody.

"NICK! My mom is only a few seats away! Be careful!" Nick mouthed "I'm sorry." and took a seat next to Cody. "How's he doing so far?" Nick said. "Wonderfully!" Cody replied. Nick rolled his eyes.

"**Quanno fa notte e'sole se ne scenne  
me vene quase'na malincunia;  
soto a fenesta toi restarria  
quando fa notte e'o sole se ne scenne."**

Note after note, Zack hit them with perfection. Cody grabbed Nick's hand, bracing himself for another high note about to leave Zack's mouth. "Here it comes…Another High E!"

"**Ma n'atu sole cchiu' bello, oi ne'  
'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!  
'o sole o sole mio"**

He squeezed Nick's hand. "He did it! And finally…the biggest note in the song. A high tenor G! The only men that were able to hit the note in succession were the great Lucianno Pavarotti and Andrea Bocelli! PLEASE HIT IT ZACK!!"

**"sta nfronte a te ... STA NFRONTE A TE!!!"**

Zack stood up and clapped his loudest. "MOLTO BENE!!! MAGNIFICO! BRAVO! BELLISIMO!!" He shouted.

Zack took a bow and looked in the audience and saw Nick…

"Why is HE here? Probably stealing Cody's attention…" Zack thought…but then he seen Cody, standing on a chair shouting Italian phrases and clapping. Zack saw this and smiled his hardest. He walked off stage and jumped up in the air. "YES!!" Zack felt proud. Accomplished. Mostly because he hit every note perfectly…But also because he impressed his brother.

Cody finally sat down. "He was great! I'm so proud of him."

"Eh. He was okay. I've heard better…" Cody looked at Nick, shocked.

"Nick. You realize that Pavarotti and Bocelli were BOTH in their 40s and 50s when they hit those notes? Zack is 15! If you heard a 'better' 15 year old, then you had to have been hearing things."

"Look. I didn't like it. He's not the best singer to me. To be honest, I think it sucked." Cody got EXTREMELY offended at the comment. "Well then it's obviously clear that you know nothing about music." Cody defended. He couldn't believe he was saying this.

"It's not that I don't like the music…I don't like ZACK!" Cody had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What? The kid punched me in the FACE!" Nick defended.

"It seems as though he didn't hit you hard enough. I can see why he would've, too. You're a fucking dick." Cody was getting really defensive. He didn't like him talking about Zack like that.

"I think you should leave now. Like…RIGHT now. Before I get Zack. And I'll make sure he hits you hard enough." Nick didn't have to think twice. He left. Just as Zack came into the audience.

"ZACK! That was AMAZING!" He ran over to Zack and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Codes! Where's Dick…I mean…Nick." He smiles. Cody laughs.

"He's gone. He insulted you, so I called him an asshole and broke up with him."

"You broke up with him…because he insulted me?" Cody nodded with a smile. Zack became overjoyed with this news, and hugged his brother. "Thanks bro. That means a lot to me…" Zack exclaimed.

"_More than you know." _Zack thought to himself.

"No problem. He insulted you, and I wasn't having that…" Cody said.

"_NOBODY insults you. It doesn't matter if I do or don't love you like that. NOONE insults you…" _Cody pondered.

"I gotta use the bathroom. Come with me." Zack said. Cody nodded as he followed along.

* * *

"…And that last NOTE! Amazing." Cody complimented as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Fag 1 and Fag 2. So tell me, "Codykins", where did Fag 3 go?" Drew antagonized Cody. Zack stepped up.

"Look Drew. Lay off him. Because I may be a fag, but I WILL knock you out." Zack said, taking off his blazer. "Step back, Celine Dion. My issue is with Richard Simmons here." He turns to Cody. "Well it looks like you're in the right place, faggot! It's your first gay bashing! Won't mommy be proud!" Drew went to swing at Cody's face, but before he could make contact, Zack caught Drew's fist and pulled him in front of him and in one fluid motion, threw a right hook and nailed Drew in the face. He stumbled back, and tried recuperating, but before he had the chance to retaliate, Zack grabbed his hair and began smashing his face with his knee. He then tossed Drew to the ground and took his dress shoe off.

"Light's out, Drew." Zack wound up, and with all his might, struck Drew in the head with the wooden 2 inch heel of his shoe. Drew's pupils became dilated and it was evident that his mind was completely garbled. Zack slipped his shoe back on.

"That takes care of him for now." Cody looked in shock at what his brother did to Drew. Zack brushed his hands together in accomplishment.

"That was…amazing. Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Cody said, walking over to Drew, poking him with his foot.

"Well, when it comes to my brother, I'll defend him whenever and however I have to." Cody hugged his brother tight. Just then, the clap of thunder was heard outside. Cody whimpered in fear, as he clinged tight to Zack. Zack laughed.

"No matter how different you are, some things NEVER change." Zack hugged his brother, rubbing his back to comfort him.

Cody liked the attention he got from Zack. He knew he was safe around him, especially after what he just did to Drew. He buried his face into Zack's chest. He almost drifted off to sleep. Cody was finally certain. He knew.

"_Zack…I love you…so much. I don't care if you don't look at me that way. You are such an amazing person. Both physically and mentally. You're the boy for me…"_

He smiled to himself, as he stood in Zack's arms until Carrie came along and drove them home.

"You boy's are so adorable! Wait, let me get a picture!" Carrie snapped a picture of the boys. "This is so going in the album!"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short…But trust me. It's worth it. The next chapter is gonna be the greatest one YET! I guarantee it! Cody finally realizes it! YAY! Hope you enjoyed. Look out for the next chapter! I've been writing up to this chapter for the past 3 days! REVIEW!! :-3**


	13. More Than Just Brotherly Love

**A/N: Finally. The chapter I, and possibly you, have been anticipating! Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: More Than Just Brotherly Love**

Cody sprang up in his bed from the sound of a huge clap of thunder.

"Zack…You awake?" Cody was met with silence. "Zack?" He waited anxiously for a response, but all he got was a snore from him. Cody got up and went to Zack's bed and tucked himself in.

"Heh. Some things never change." Zack mumbled. Cody breathed a sigh of relief hearing his brother's voice. Cody embraced his brother and tried falling asleep. Another clap of thunder boomed outside their bedroom window. Cody whimpered in fear, squeezing his brother's abdomen.

"Jeez, Codes. I can't protect you if I'm dead. Lay off the squeezing a bit." Zack said adjusting Cody's arms to a comfortable position. Zack felt a bit of nostalgia, recognizing this scene from when they were younger, before their drastic changes. No matter how much they fought, when it was stormy out or if Cody had a nightmare, he could always count on his brother to be right beside him. Part of him missed the old days. Back when Zack was a studly, girl chaser and Cody was a nerdy bookworm. Especially now, as Zack was feeling totally different about him. As much as Zack loved and adored his brother, he thought, in the back of his mind, that it was a twisted thing to feel.

Cody felt safe, his brother in his arms. It didn't matter to him that he was madly in love with his brother. He'd come to terms with himself in the past few hours, even though he thought it was a bit weird to have these feelings. All that mattered to him was that Zack was willing to comfort him when he was scared. This was something that he knew he couldn't share with anyone else. A bond he couldn't form with any other boy other than Zack.

"Hey Cody…You awake, bro?" Cody's face pressed into Zack's back, he could feel him slightly nod. "Good. I need to talk to you. You awake enough?" Cody pulled his arms away and sat up, giving Zack the okay. He turned the football lamp on his end table on and sat beside his brother on the edge of the bed.

"Listen Codes. We both know we've been through a lot in the past few months. It's like we've completely changed. I went from this slacker, girl chasing trouble maker…to this book smart, well dressed person." Cody giggled at the slightly egotistical remark and agreed. "And I just wanna tell you that you being there for me when I needed it meant a lot to me. You mean a whole lot more to me than you know. Now you have to promise me, that no matter what I say, you gotta hang on with me. It might be short lived, but until I find that out, you have to try and see me as the same person I was. Can you do that?" Zack grabbed his brothers shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Yeah…I can do that."

"_Okay Zack. Be strong. If you don't tell him now, you'll wind up hating yourself later…" _Zack thought to himself.

"Cody…I think…I may have fallen in love with you. Not some brother to brother 'I love you' stuff. Deep, serious LOVE." Cody looked at his brother, speechless. "I…" Cody began.

"Look. I know it's weird. I can understand if you don't look at me the same. But I really need you to accept it…for now. Can you please look past the weirdness and accept me?"

Cody just nod, unable to speak. Things became clear to him.

"_He…does love me."_

"Thanks bro…I love you, Cody." He kissed Cody on the forehead and lay back down. Cody shortly followed thereafter. Zack shut the light and tried drifting back to sleep…

"It's not weird…" Cody softly whispered. Zack sat up again. "What did you say?"

"I said it wasn't weird." Cody repeated. Zack was taken back by Cody's words, and confused as well. He just looked at Cody.

"Like you said, Zack. We've been through a lot together. No matter what it was, we got through it together. No help from mom, Maddie, Mr. Mosby. No one. Sure, Max and Tapeworm were there, but what help did they prove to be? I always knew that when it comes down to it, you're pretty much the one that's always been there for me. You held me when I was scared. I showed you no compassion, but you still came home asking me how my day went. And what you did to Drew. It meant a lot to ME." Cody took a gulp.

"_This is it, Cody. Go for it."_

"And I have to say, that's something that Nick couldn't do for me. He couldn't even sit through your concert without making a stupid remark. Not once did you say one thing about him in front of me." Zack laughed.

"Yea, but when you weren't around, I kinda beat the crap outta him."

"I know. He told me. But at least you had the decency to do it while I was away. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you also mean a lot more to me than words can say. So I'm saying…It's not weird that you love me. Because the truth is…I love you, too."

Tears began to well up in Zack's eyes. He couldn't believe that things were working out so well. As cliché as it seemed to him, it was actually happening. He had a longing for his brother and the feeling was mutual. A weight was lifted off Zack's shoulders. He could breathe again.

Cody felt relieved that he was finally able to let loose to his brother. The fact that his brother and he shared this love together didn't feel weird to him anymore. He didn't feel weird feeling this way about him. Knowing his brother felt this way toward him filled him with joy. Sure. Once people found out that they had these feelings toward one another, they'd be ridiculed and shunned, but Cody knew that, if they were able to tackle what they already did, they'd be able to take this on as well. Together. Not just as brothers anymore, but as two people who deeply loved each other.

"I love you, Cody." Zack said, hugging his brother. "I love you, too…Zacky…" Zack giggled. "You haven't called me Zacky since we were little…It's good to hear, CoCo."

"CoCo…" Cody smiled at the childhood name. Cody pulled Zack in and softly began kissing him. Zack's arms embraced him, as they lay down, still lip locked. They kissed for what seemed like forever until they slowly drifted off to sleep…

"Never leave my side, Zacky…" Cody whispered.

"Never, CoCo…Never." Zack replied, kissing Cody once more before they soundly fell asleep in each others arms, smiling more than they ever have before.

* * *

"Mom. Me and Zack are gonna head out." Cody yelped, slipping on his Converses.

"Okay. Oh! Remind Zack he needs to talk to Mr. Mosby about him singing tonight." Carrie shouted from the kitchen. Cody ran out, catching up to his lover at the elevator.

"Zack. Before we go, talk to Mr. Mosby about singing. So…where should we go? I still have some microscope money left and I'll let you choose. After all, it's only fair you choose where we have our first date. You confessed first." Cody teased. Zack playfully pushed him. "Let's go to…Che Requiem."

"Ooh! Fancy!" They said, stepping into the elevator. The numbers slowly went down until it hit the lobby.

"No sign of Mosby. Let's just go." Zack said, grasping Cody's hand, their fingers interlocking with each other.

"Boys, boys, boys! Just the people I needed to see! Zack, I…" Mosby was caught short as the boys turned around, revealing they were holding hands.

"Um… Any reason why you boys are holding hands?"

"Well…uhh…funny story! You see…Cody here has a condition that-" Mosby put his hand up.

"Nice try. Would you mind coming into my office?" Mosby walked off, the boys following close. Their nerves tensed and they became nervous, wondering what Mosby was gonna say. Cody squeezed Zack's hand. "Don't worry…" Zack reassured him.

They walked into the office, Mosby standing in front of them. "Okay boys. Explain. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Really!" Zack said, Cody just remaining silent.

"C'mon boys. I've known you guys since you were two little terrors ruining my lobby and disturbing my customers, which means I know enough to know something is going on. I just want you boys to know, no matter how many headaches you've caused…priceless items you've broken…customers you've angered…how much havoc you've reeked…"

"MR. MOSBY!" They both said in unison.

"Oh…my apologies. What I'm trying to say is that, no matter what happens, you can always talk to me. Now explain. The makeup, the drastic behavioral changes, and the hand holding."

They knew the jig was up. Zack took a deep breath. "Well…Me and Cody realized…we loved each other…like more than brothers." Mosby looked in shock.

"You mean…as in…"

"Yes." Cody finally spoke. Mosby became shocked at the news, but for some reason wasn't totally surprised.

"We haven't told anyone about it because…well because it only happened last night. That and we're kinda scared of how people will react. To other people it'll seem weird and nasty…but to us…it's what we want." Zack hung his head. Mosby smiled, sighing as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Let me tell you a story. Back in grade school, I, too, was ridiculed. Ridiculed for being different. They figured that just because I had a strong attraction to the same sex, had a passion for the arts, and was always quite the bookworm, they felt that they had to be mean and call me shameful things. But no matter what ANYONE said, I stood strong. Because I was happy with who I was. Now look at me, I'm the manager of one of Boston's finest five star hotels and have a mean fan kick!" Zack and Cody looked on.

"You mean…you're gay, too?" Zack said, curiously.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that you shouldn't worry about what people think of you. If you feel comfortable being with your brother in that way, then I say go for it. Be happy. Just as long as you remain safe, there's nothing wrong with feeling that way about each other. Sure, you two may be brothers, but it's obvious you share a bond that many people spend most of their lives trying to find, and that surpasses brotherhood and the fact that your related by far."

"Thanks, Mr. Mosby." Zack said. "Yeah, Thanks." Cody said. Mosby pulled them into a hug. "No problem, boys. By the way, Zack. I'm still interested in having you sing tonight. You still interested? It pays well!"

"How well?" Zack said, ready to negotiate.

"Enough to rent out a room for one night and get the star treatment." Mosby smiled, knowing Zack wouldn't refuse.

"Heck yea! A free room?" Zack high fived Cody.

"And everything accommodated to you as well. Food, access to the hotels finest spas and luxuries, and travel in a limo to a place of your choice!"

"If you let me redeem it now, it's a deal." Mosby smiled and shook on the deal. Zack hugged Mosby again and they ran out of the office and went to the front desk.

"Will you be checking in today, Mr. Martin?" Mosby said, as if he were referring to a paying customer.

"Why yes I will be! Me and my wonderful companion here. The best package you got! Money is no object!" Zack said, smiling at Cody.

"Ahh! It seems you've been granted a free night, complete with all it's accommodations! Enjoy your stay! Here's your key card, your limo pass, and your card to access the Tiptons lovely services!" They grabbed everything and headed over to Patrick, the concierge.

"Patrick, one limo to Che Requiem." Zack said, handing him the limo pass.

"Right away, sirs. Jeez, I work in this blasted place, and even THEN these kids can afford a room before I can." He dials the restaurant. "Reservation for two. A Mr. Zack Martin and Cody Martin." He nodded at the boys, as they ran outside, limo already waiting.

"After you, my love." Zack said, motioning to Cody as the chauffeur opened the door.

"Why thank you, my love." Cody stepped into the limo, Zack following behind him. The chauffeur closes the door behind them.

"CoCo…Tonight's gonna be a night you will never forget." Zack said, kissing his love as the limo driver drove on his way.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! **** FINALLY! Zack and Cody are finally where they should be! ^_^ The theme song for this chapter should be "Thank You" by Dido, if theme songs were involved! Tee hee. And after they admitted their love to each other, I tried to make it so they rarely referred to themselves as "brothers", signifying that their relationship has taken a giant step passed that, though I will still keep it known that they're still brothers. And how about that? Mosby isn't so different from the boy's after all! Hope you enjoyed all the fluff! Next to come…Well…Date? Limos? Spas? A ROOM? I'll leave you to put the pieces together. ;-) Thanks for reading. Review!**


	14. There's a First Time for Everything

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I've been so swamped with stuff that once I begin writing, I'm pulled away! DX I would have loved to get a LOT further into the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I will! ;-) Btw, I might slow down here, because I'm sitting on another Z&C Fanfic! Joy! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14: There's a First Time for Everything**

Cody stepped out of the stretch limo and looked at the Che Requiem. Zack tipped the chauffeur with a dollar. "Come back in about two hours." The chauffeur gives Zack a scornful look while nodding, hops in the limo and drives off.

"So. Let's eat! I'm starved!" Zack says, grabbing his brother's hand. They walk into the restaurant, met with the sound of laughing customers, clinking dishes and a strong smell of tobacco smoke.

"Good evening. Waiting on your parents?" The waiter asks.

"No. Actually, we're on the list for a reservation for two. Zack and Cody Martin?" The waiter eyes the boys suspiciously as he checks the reservation book.

"Ah. Yes. Right this way." He grabs a few menus and leads the boys to a booth way in the back. They take a seat, when the waiter is pulled aside by a worker, who whispers in his ear.

"Ah. It seems as though the tab was picked up by The Tipton Hotel. I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" Zack flips through the menu.

"I'll just have a Pepsi, please." The waiter nods and looks at Cody.

"I'll have a fine white Chardonnay. Dry. Shaken, not stirred." The waiter eyes Cody. A giggle escapes Zack.

"Um…Pepsi will do."

"Very good, sir. We'll be right back with your soda and oysters." The waiter walks off.

"Oysters! Fancy!" Zack says. "Oooh! I think I want the…Es…Carr…Got?" Zack scratches his head at the foreign word.

"That's Escargot, Zack. Steamed snails." A look of disgust overcomes his face.

"Um…I think I'll just have the chicken…" He pushes his menu aside. "So. How amazing is this place? Waiters to tend to our every whim, a great table…" A violinist walks up to the table. "VIOLNISTS PLAYING FOR US!? Oh…I know this piece…Saint-Saens Havanaise!" Zack closes his eyes and enjoys the music, Cody looking puzzled.

"You know that…how?"

"I read about it…" Cody looks surprised at Zack's knowledge of music. "This place is awesome. Mostly because…Well…I get to see all of it with you, Zacky."

"CoCo…" Zack smiles and kisses his love. The waiter shows up with their drinks and appetizers.

"Shall I take your order?" He pulls out another pad.

"Sure. I'll have the..... Cog… Ouwww… Vin?" The waiter nods.

"Certainly. The Coq Au Vin. Our finest dish today. And you, sir?" Cody flips through the pages of the menu.

"I'll have this." He points to a picture of some fish with vegetables. "Excellent choice, sir. Coming right up." He walks off.

"So…you know famous violin pieces, but you can't pronounce a French dish for your life?" Cody teases, smiling.

"Hey. I know a lot about MUSIC. Food is just something I eat, not learn." He smiles as they grab hands and start discussing everything that comes to mind.

* * *

"Phew! The food was GREAT. Who knew that ICE CREAM was able to be FRIED!?" Cody says.

"Yea! Or that salmon could even BE an ice cream…and actually TASTE GOOD." Zack adds, as they step out of the limo. They walk into the Tipton to be stopped by Mosby.

"How was lunch, boys?"

"Fantastic! Thanks for picking the tab up, Mr. Mosby!" Zack says, Cody nodding in agreement.

"My pleasure! It's part of our little deal! Speaking of which, I believe it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain. You go on in an hour. You're dressed up enough. Go to the stage and warm up your voice!"

"Got it, Mr. Mosby!" They run into the concert room, to find a pianist playing.

"I'm here to warm up." Zack greets the man. "Wonderful! Okay. Stand straight and follow the notes." He plays a few scales, Zack nailing each note with perfection. Cody looks on in awe, his brothers singing giving him massive butterflies. The notes get higher and higher, driving Cody more wild than ever before. For some reason, Zack's singing made Cody want to pounce on him.

"Very wonderful, Zack! You're more than ready! How about singing Nessun Dorma for the guests tonight? It's a challenging song, but I'm sure you'll do wonderful!" Zack takes some sheet music and begins looking it over. Cody takes a seat to calm himself down.

"_Easy Cody…Soon enough, you'll have Zack all to yourself…"_

_

* * *

  
_

"You were GREAT tonight, babe!" Cody said, hugging Zack. "Thank you, Codes. It was nothing." Cody tried not to get too close to Zack, as his pants were slightly bulged. Zack's singing did something to him sometimes…It made him…rambunctious.

"C'mon! Let's check out the room!" They ran out of the concert room and into an open elevator.

"Okay! What's our room number?" Zack looked at the pass. "Umm…2520." Zack pressed 23. "Let's go tell mom where we'll be tonight." Cody nods. He barely wants to speak. Zack's vocals still rang in his ears, and Cody was about ready to jump his brother…

"Okay. Let's go." Zack sticks his head into their suite. "Mom! Mosby gave us a room for tonight as payment for my concert! We're gonna be staying in there tonight!" He closes the door behind him, hearing a muffled, "Okay! Have fun!" from behind the door.

"Alright! NOW we can see the room." They get on the elevator.

"24…25! Let's go!" Zack grabs Cody and they run to the room. They are met with two large doors, on top reading, "2520".

"This…is it." They open the doors, revealing a very large room. Sculptures and priceless paintings were hung all around. A balcony stretches over the city of Boston, revealing a stunning view. Zack ran over to the fridge, which was filled with junk food. Zack's eyes widened.

"Cody…we're in heaven…" Zack says, hugging the fridge." Cody still thinking about the stunning performance, finally looses it.

"Well if you think that's heaven…then get prepared to visit God himself…" Before Zack could answer, Cody grabbed Zack and began kissing him wildly. Zack threw his arms around Cody and returned the favor. They both find the couch, and Cody sits on top of Zack and pull off Zack's blazer and grabs his collar. Cody's kisses were becoming more and more fierce, moaning shortly following after each kiss. He moved down to Zack's neck.

"Well…You seem to get right to the point… BUT…" Zack pushes Cody off. "I have something planned my love…Don't you worry." Cody sucks his teeth. Zack smiles and give him a kiss. Cody sat with his arms crossed. Zack picked up the phone.

"Yea. Let me get the super spa special. Everything…Yea. Mmhm. Okay. Ten minutes? You got it. Hmm? Oh, sure. Yea, I'll do that…Yea, for two. Cool. Okay." He hung up. Zack ran into the bathroom.

"Whoa…SWEET!" Zack examined the huge hot tub in the bathroom. "Note for later…" He grabbed some towels.

"Okay Cody. Strip and put this on." Cody looked in confusion. "C'mon! The spa people are coming up soon!" Zack stripped off his suit. Cody looked in awe at Zack's cream colored skin. His mouth almost began to water.

"Umm…" Cody hesitated. "Just to warn you…I'm a little stiff…"

"That's what the spa people are for! They have magic fingers and…" Cody gave his brother a look, saying 'not THAT kind of stiff…;

"Oooh…Well no worries. It's not like I won't be seeing it." He winked at him. Zack put the towel around his waist. Cody stripped down, revealing his rock hard length up at attention. He wrapped a towel around himself. Just then, a knock at the door.

"Yes! They're here early!" Zack opened the door.

"HI ZACK!" London waved happily. Zack took cover behind the couch, along with Cody.

"LONDON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN PARIS?" Zack shouted.

"I came home early. No one spoke English... And the spa guys told me they couldn't take my appointment, because they has one here! So I figured I'd just have them do me here!" Zack slapped his head in annoyance.

"London…this is a PRIVATE ROOM. Please leave!" He began pushing her out.

"But! My SPA!" He successfully pushed her out of the door, just as two massage tables entered. "Finally!" Zack said, his plan coming together nicely. Him and Cody watch as two young, blondes walk in.

"Well…this should be type awkward…" Cody laughed as they jumped onto the beds. The girls fingers worked magic into the twins' back.

"This is aahhhhhhmaaazzzing….." Zack said as one of the women pounded his lower back.

"I can do this all day." Cody said. They lay there for 2 hours, the stress melting away into their towels.

* * *

"Thanks guys!" Zack said, stretching. Zack was enjoying his night so far. Great food, singing, and a massage. And now…he had something else in mind.

"So Codes…ready for the fun to begin?" He looked at him with the most innocent face he could make. Cody laughed.

"Well…after having those ladies bang me up a bit…I'm ready for anything!"

"Good…Cause I've got something in mind…Wait here." Zack runs in the bathroom, Cody still standing in his towel. The distant sound of whirring and bath water could be heard.

"Cody…Come in!" He walks into the bathroom to see Zack in a huge hot tub, smiling.

"Care to join me, Cody love?" Cody drops his towel and dips his foot into the searing hot water. He slowly lowers his naked body in and takes a seat.

"Ahhh…" Cody and Zack sigh simultaneously. The jets were crashing against their backs, the hot water relaxing their muscles. Cody folds his arms behind his head.

"You look relaxed." Zack said, acknowledging Cody. Cody just nodded as he closed his eyes. "Well…Let's make you a bit MORE relaxed…" Cody felt the water shift. Zack took a deep breath and submerged his head. Before Cody could realize what he was doing, he gasped and jumped. Zack's lips overlapped Cody's flaccid cock, which was slowly stiffening. Cody slid in his seat, grabbing on the edge of the tub as Zack delivered pleasure to him. Zack popped up, took a breath, and went back down, only for Cody to pull him up.

"Don't worry about, Zacky. I can do it…" Cody said, closing his eyes and grasping himself. He closed his eyes and began stroking his length. Zack looked as his brother pleasured himself, him, too, getting hard. Zack sat back and began stroking himself. The water swished as both of them rhythmically jacked themselves off, their faces contorted with pleasure. Cody moved closer to his brother and moved his hand away.

"I have an idea." Cody got up and sat on Zack's legs, their hard ons pressing against each other. They turned themselves just enough for one of the tubs jets to blast hot water on their cocks. Cody looked at his brother and grasped both their members in his right hand and began pumping. The heat from the water jet and their manliness meeting drove them both wild. Cody was paying stern attention to make sure he was able to pleasure him and Zack correctly, while Zack's head was tilted back Zack let out small mewls and breaths after every stroke his brother made. Zack threw his arms around Cody and pulled him into an intense kiss. Zack's tongue lined Cody's teeth and tangled with his tongue. The intensity of the pleasure they both received grew, causing Cody to lose focus. Cody leaned on top of his body, taking in his lovers body heat.

"Zack…I don't wanna finish so fast…I want you to…" Cody couldn't finish his sentence, due to the immense pleasure he received.

"You want me to…?" Zack answered back.

Cody let out a loud moan leaning on Zack's shoulder. "Fuck me…" Cody softly whispered into Zack's ear. As soon as Zack registered what Cody had said, butterflies filled his stomach. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He immediately pulled the plug, draining the water. He jumped out of the tub and grabbed Cody, dragging him into the bedroom.

"Whoa…" Cody said, looking around the room. Candles were lit everywhere around the room and rose petals were strewn across the bed and floor. Soft music played softly in the background. Zack found a note on the end table.

_To our patrons:_

_We strive to satisfy our customers tenfold. Suite 2520, otherwise known as the "Lovers Suite", is one of our most popular and well kept suites in the Tipton. We hope you enjoy your night! Champagne is in the fridge by the bed, glasses in the kitchen, and condoms of varying sizes are located in the drawer. Thank you for choosing the Tipton._

"SWEET!" Zack said, running to the fridge. "Go get glasses." Cody ran into the kitchen grabbing wine glasses from the cabinet. He ran back to the room to see Zack holding an overflowing Champagne bottle.

"Oops." Zack laughed. He began pouring the liquid into the glasses. They both took a sip and cringed.

"How do people drink this stuff?" Cody asked, looking at the bright yellow liquid.

"I saw dad drink once. He just downed it in one shot. Maybe we need to do that…" Zack looked at the glass. "Bottoms up, I suppose." Zack brought the glass to his lips, and with one swift motion gulped down every last bit of Champagne he could. He coughed wildly and felt his head get extremely dizzy. "Whoa…" Zack held his head and sat on the bed. Cody went next, downing every last drop. He, too, got light headed and fell to the ground.

"This stuff is nasty." Cody said. He got up and jumped on top of his brother, wanting to continue where they left off. The scent of rose petals and lavender filled his nose to the brim as his wet body collided with Zack's. They began kissing once more. Zack felt around for the drawer, opening it to feel around for something they could use as lube. He pulled out a tube that read, "Cherry Sensations Water Based Lubricant".

"Ooh. This should work." He pushed Cody off and squirted some of the goo onto his hand and began lathering his length.

"Mmmf…" Zack moaned, biting his bottom lip. Cody looked at the bottle.

"_Cherry…" _Cody smiled. His favorite flavor was cherry. He moved Zack's hand and got on his knees, Zack sitting on the edge of the bed. Cody overlapped his brothers cock and began sucking. A loud gasp escaped Zack's mouth. There was something very different about Cody. Unlike John, Cody KNEW what Zack liked off the bad. Cody's tongue gingerly massaged Zack's tip, while he sucked hard on his member like a lollipop. Cody couldn't handle another moment of it, his hips involuntarily gyrating and humping, his cock grazing the comforter of the bed slightly. Zack knew Cody wanted him inside him more than anything, so he pushed his brother off and planted a kiss on him.

"Get on the bed and go on all fours." Zack said. Without hesitation, Cody was ready. Zack took some more lube and lathered Cody's hole up. The cold sensation on his hole gave Cody goose bumps.

"This might hurt." Zack warned. Cody nodded, ready for anything. Zack slowly inserted himself into Cody, letting out a deep, loud moan. He thought he was going to cum right at that second, but he stopped himself.

"You okay, CoCo?" He asked. Cody let out a small yelp and replied, "Yea. I'm fine." Zack grabbed Cody's hips and slowly pushed in and out, causing him to go nuts. He leaned over, laying on Cody's back and grasping his torso. He slowly began to go in and out of Cody, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Zack was moaning loudly, as was Cody.

"OH! CODY!!!" He screamed.

"ZACK! YESS!!"

Zack got back up and began pounding faster and faster. The pain quickly turned into pleasure for Cody, a wave of ecstasy shot through his body like a volt of electricity. Zack reached around and began stroking his brother in unison with his humping.

"GOD YES!" Cody screamed. He pushed Zack off and threw him to his back.

"What the?" Cody put his finger over Zack's mouth. "Shh…Just lay there and enjoy…" He positioned himself and inserted Zack's 5 ½ inch length into himself, now sitting on it. He slowly began riding Zack while pumping himself. Zack lay there, his eyes closed and his hips moving with Cody's movements. The pleasure grew in both of them. Eventually, Cody moved like lightning on top of Zack, who was moaning loudly and constantly along with Cody. The room was filled with harmonious moans and heavy breaths.

"Yesss…OH! CODY!! I'm gonna BLOW!" Zack screamed somehow finding the strength to arch his back under Cody. He grasped the sheets tightly almost ripping them. Cody couldn't see straight, his body making involuntary movements. Zack was just big enough to pound Cody's prostate.

"OH GOD! CODY! COCO! COCO! OH GOD! MMMFFFFFFF! COCO!!! CODY!!" Zack screamed, halting Cody. His face contorted with pleasure as he squirt everywhere in Cody's insides. He moaned and whimpered after every spurt, lasting at least 10 seconds. Cody felt hot liquid spray all over his insides, some hitting his prostate. He pumped faster than he'd ever jerked it before. He gasped and began squirting all over Zack's chest and face. Cody fell over next to Zack on the king sized bed, both twins catching their breath. They melted like putty into the mattress.

"God…that was amazing…"Zack said, grabbing a towel they used when they left the tub to clean himself off. Cody embraced Zack, and kissed him on the cheek. He was to tired to move anything, as was Zack.

"I love you, Zacky…"

"I love you, too CoCo…"

Cody buried his face into Zack's chest as they both drifted off into a deep, serene sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter too WAY too long to finish. XD But I finally finished it! HOT! Was it not? Thanks for reading! Things get a lot more interesting as things progress…Now that Nick is gone…what about John? ;) REVIEW!!**


	15. Bitter Ends

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update. I've been brainstorming a LOT trying to figure out how to make the rest of this story interesting…Hopefully this works out well! :-) And sorry for another time jump. I figure that there's really nothing remotely interesting I can do without doing so. Hopefully, I can make this work! Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15: Bitter Ends  
**

For a long 2 months, Cody and Zack went on to maintain a fulfilling relationship with each other. Fights rarely erupted between the two, and if an argument arose, they'd make up…and make OUT. Their fire for each other was out of this world. Slowly, both boys reverted back to their original selves.

Cody's grades picked up and he became the brainiac he used to be. He took up cooking and knitting again, and even started learning more about the business behind the music and acting industry, for Zack's benefit. Cody was officially managing Zack's "career", with the help of Carey, of course.

Zack also slightly reverted back to his original self. He kept up with his singing and acting, as well as his grades, because he liked being successful rather than stupid. He gained gratuitous amounts of self confidence and his ego skyrocketed. He became the popular kid once more, his attitude a lot more positive. Even though he was happier than he'd ever been, there was still ONE person he needed to deal with…John. He hadn't seen him since the day their rendezvous in his bedroom, which had Zack wondering why he was always MIA.

* * *

"Cody. Could I borrow like…$5? I need some money for lunch today." Zack asked, neatly piling up his books in his locker. Cody handed him a crisp $5 bill.

"What happened to all your cash, Zacky?"

"I went overboard with the candy the other day…" Zack hung his head. Cody just laughed.

"You're gonna get a cavity if you keep…" Cody's words trailed off as he saw someone he didn't expect to show up, walk over to them. "Umm…Zack…Someone is coming this way…" Zack turned around to see the familiar blonde haired boy strut over to him.

"Hey, delicious. Long time no see…" John pecked Zack on the cheek. Cody's face became red with anger at the sight of someone else kissing him, even if it were on the cheek.

"Yea, I'll say. You're always MIA. Do you like…not go to school?" Zack asked curiously. Even though John went to their school, it was like he never existed, disappearing months at a time.

"I'm a busy, busy man, Zacky poo. That and I'm usually not on the same floor as you, partially because I'm a grade higher than you." John smiled. Zack and Cody's eyes widened when they learned that Zack had gotten a sophomore to show interest in him with little to no effort at all. I mean, Zack had gotten a sophomore to date him before, the first day of high school, but he went through hell trying to do so, getting stuffed in a trash can in the process. But this time, the sophomore came to HIM.

"Wow…Well that's sweet of you to show interest in me, but I-" Zack was cut off by Cody.

"He has other interests in mind. So if you could just…move along, Zack can happily move on with his life." John glared at him with daggers in his eyes, sharper than ever.

"It seems as though twiny tween liked getting involved in his brothers affairs. How classy…" John said sarcastically. "But unfortunately, his "interest" is with me. I mean, after all, I made him who he is today." Cody's blood boiled, his face red once again with anger.

"You made NOTHING of him." Zack stood there, preparing himself for a heated argument. "He is who he decided to be. One sexual escapade with him doesn't mean you own him, dude." Cody snapped back with fierce words. John laughed.

"ONE sexual escapade? It seems as though our little trooper hasn't been totally honest." Goosebumps overtook Zack. He'd totally forgotten to tell Cody about WHY he doubted himself in the first place. Why his thoughts were so mutilated in the past.

"What do you mean? Zack only did something ONCE with you. It's not like you MADE him gay or something…" John held a look of triumph on his face, looking devilishly at Zack, who was about ready to run and ignore it all…

"Well, well, well…ignorance IS bliss, I must say. But it's never long lasting, sweetie. I think it's time you KNEW what happened…" John started, but before he could go on, Zack pushed John aside.

"Cody. We need to talk. NOW." He turned his attention to the tall boy. "And YOU. What we have…it's gone. It was fun while it lasted, but, like my BOYFRIEND said, I have other interests in mind." John's jaw fell open.

"Oh, just you wait, little boy. We'll see when you're done having your little 'talk'. I'll be right here." John stood, arms crossed. Zack knew he had to fess up to his past skeletons that resided in his closet.

"Cody…That WASN'T our first time doing something…Remember the first day of classes? When you had science club? Well…I met him soon after you left…we went to the suite…and the next thing I know, his mouth was in places I'd never even DREAMED would be there. From then until I came out to you, that was the reason why I'd been doubting myself…" Cody's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His heart melted into his chest at the news.

"Wait…so you mean to tell me…that ALL of this was based on ONE EXPERIENCE with a guy?" Zack swallowed a fair amount of saliva and nodded. Cody didn't know how to react. His brother was a technicality. A statistic. "Do you realize that EVERYTHING we stand for now is all based on a fucking STEREOTYPE?!? The classy clothes, the waxed legs, the lisp. I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO A SOAP OPERA STAR RIGHT NOW! I can't believe this…Our relationship is based off of…nothing. It's based off of simple CHANCE. At least I actually THOUGHT about it here or there. I, at least, showed SIGNS! You just graced out of the woodwork because you got your fucking DICK SUCKED! Do you even know if you're gay? Do you even REALLY feel the way you do about me?" Zack's heart sank at the words. He quickly retaliated.

"CODY! Don't even THINK like that. Okay fine. So maybe I WAS a bit of a stereotype, but one thing is for certain. I love you, with every fiber of my heart. And no amount of stylish clothes, no lisp, nothing will EVER change that. I'm damn certain of who I really was. And NO. John had NO part in me being who I am today. Sure, he did shine the LIGHT on it. Yea, he did bring out a part of me that I'd thought never existed. But one thing is for certain, he did NOT turn me gay. I, myself, turned me gay. And I know for a damn fact that you are the one I want. I don't want a woman. I don't want John. I want YOU. I'm sorry if you can't believe me, but it's just what happened with me. I struggled along with you. I went through the same things YOU did. I'm sorry if it's not the way that I should have gone about it, but it's what happened, and that's past. I am who I am NOW." Zack looked at Cody with sincere eyes. Cody was angry, because now he wasn't sure if Zack's feelings were genuine, or if they were just materialized off of a simple technicality.

"Zack…You have to promise me…Promise me that your feelings are really genuine. I don't want US to be based of a simple statistic. I wanna just be sure that you are SURE of yourself, and not just 'thinking' you're gay because you just so happened to enjoy one experience with a guy." Before Cody could finish, Zack pressed his lips to Cody's, a surge of electricity flowing through both of them. Cody knew his brother well. He and Zack both connected not only physically, but mentally. The kiss felt genuine to him, as it did to Zack. Cody's fears melted quickly.

"Alright…I believe you. But if you suddenly go straight on me, I'll have to find John again…" Cody snickered. Zack just stared. "Now go deal with…surfer dude over there." They both walked over to John, who had a stone look on his face.

"Well…It seems as though brotherly love wasn't enough. But I'm fairly certain that incest isn't legal in Boston, but I'll leave it to you two to lavish in your twisted desires. Don't let me stop you." Zack's anger built up. He wanted to do what he did to Nick.

"Incest? Let's get one thing straight. 'Incest' is just a label, dude. A label put on by the people of this world trying to form their own reality, when in ACTUALITY, what we have together is PAST some 'sexual perversion'. Me and Cody have a connection that no other person, INCLUDING YOU, will ever experience." John laughed.

"Hun, if that were at all true, the entire world would be marrying their brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, the 'connection' twins may feel doesn't count as 'love', simply because the world meant it for people to fall in love with NON family members. I take it as, not only a VERY egotistical and conceited thing since you're twins and look exactly alike, but it's also unethical."

"Well then the twisted one is you. Unlike you, or anyone else for that matter, Cody understands me. He knows me just as well as I know myself. We share a connection that brothers simply cannot have, twins or otherwise. He knows when I'm sad, when I'm happy, when I'm hurt. Everything. And he has the know how to make it all better. Sure, you think it's 'unethical', but it feels right for us." Zack knew his case was proven when John rolled his eyes. Zack wanted to go out with a bang. "Besides. Unlike you, HE can please me in ways you only dream about, hun." Max walks up, overhearing Zack's catty comment.

"DAMN Zack! You tell 'em!" She snaps her fingers in a triangle. John scoffed.

"Whatever. You do what you want. I'll show my way out of this twincestual monstrosity. Good luck." John walks off. Max looks at Zack and Cody, puzzled.

"Twincestual monstrosity? Explain." Max folds her arms. Cody becomes nervous, as does Zack. Max knew everything about Zack and Cody, except the fact that their passion for each other burned intensely.

"Well…You see…Zack broke up with John." Cody said, hoping she'd just leave it at that, but alas. She didn't.

"Okay. So why did he mention 'twincest'?" Zack and Cody traded looks and Max's eyes bulged out of her head at the realization.

"You two…ARE TOGETHER? Like…Boyfriends? The whole nine yards?" They just nodded at Max. "Oh…Umm…Yea…I don't really mean to rain on your pride parade or anything…but you two DO realize you're TWINS, right?"

"Yea, we know. But why is it a problem? Who cares if we love each other 'that way'? We aren't hurting anyone. We make each other happy. So what if we are brothers? We are human. Humans fall in love with other humans, regardless of what label they may have on them. No matter what, we're still Zack and Cody." Zack defended.

"That was beautiful." Cody said, wiping away faux tears and fake sniffling. Max laughed.

"Well dudes…I guess if you guys really feel right with each other, than who am I to stop ya? I support you all the way, guys! I'm sure Tapeworm will, too. Speaking of which, where is he? And who was that tall, tan, blonde, hot dude you told off?"

"My ex." Zack said, getting a sour taste in his mouth. "Some sophomore kid…"

"Good going, Zack!" She applauded him. Zack bowed as they went to class.

* * *

**A/N: Not my BEST chapter, but I'm working on it. Still brainstorming and I needed to get rid of John somehow…loopholes aren't good! XD If anyone wants to see something happen, leave a review and I'll do my best to work it in! Thanks for reading!!**


	16. The Last Day Dear Old Dad, Part 2

**A/N: Hiya! I figured it'd be a good time for a chapter like this. Reading through the chapters, I realized the time skips made it easier for this chapter, thankfully. Lot's of stuff going on here and some action! Smut? No. But there will be some real soon! And a visit to a familiar place that will turn out oh so different! Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16: The Last Day/Dear Old Dad, Part 2**

"Now before we dismiss you and let you run off to your hearts content and enjoy the summer break, it's time for a customary "Class Standings Review". I've done this for the past few years in all my classes so if you have me next year, expect it. First up, the kid who has NO chance of going anywhere in life…" She said sarcastically, the class giggling.

"So, what should we do after school? I mean, 3 whole months to do as we please!" Zack said to Cody. Cody shrugged.

"Now, I'd like to acknowledge those whose improvements really made an impact on me, personally. Zack Martin, please come to the front of the room, please!" Zack walked to the front of the room.

"Zack. When you came into my class, you were sluggish, lazy, and unwilling." Zack had an expression that said, 'Oops'. "But you've truly amazed me. In such a short time span, you brought your grades up to higher levels and proved not only to me, but to the entire school that ANYONE can succeed if they just tried. I'd like to present this award to you, signed by Principal Milatitch herself, acknowledging the impressive overhaul! Congratulations." The class weakly applauded as Zack smiled cheek to cheek, accepting his award.

"And next, I'd like to acknowledge someone that stood against all odds. He came into his freshman year a shining star and is leaving the same way. Even though he did slip away for a moment, he was able to triumph whatever it was he went through and managed to bring himself back up to grade A standard. Cody Martin!" Another weak applause rang as Cody stood up at his desk, Zack walking up to him and giving him a big bear hug.

"Okay, class! You're dismissed! See you all next year!" The teacher erased the board as the students flooded the halls, racing to their lockers. Zack opened his bag and emptied the contents of his locker into his messenger bag. Cody ran up to him.

"Let's go see Dad today! You still have some money from when you won that talent contest a week back. We can take a cab there." Cody piled everything into his book bag from his locker shortly after Zack had finished.

"Sounds awesome to me, Codes. I'm down." He closes his locker, along with Cody. They walk out of the school doors and sneak into an alley. Cody wonders why Zack brought them here, but his question was quickly answered as Zack's lips met his. A long, love filled kiss made Cody melt. He loved Zack's little romantic surprises, whether it be a small secret peck on the cheek in the middle of changing rooms, or a candlelight dinner and a movie when their mom wasn't home.

"That was unexpected." Cody smiled. Zack continued their kiss for another few minutes. Little did they know they weren't the ONLY ones in that alley.

* * *

"Let's get home, babe. I'm starving." Cody said, fixing his hair, which Zack ruffled up in the midst of their romantic quarrel. Just as they left the alley, they were greeted by someone they both didn't particularly like.

"And I thought that you two were weird enough! And now I see this! You guys crack me UP!" Drew said, in a demeaning tone.

"What are you talking about, doofus?" Zack retaliated.

"Don't play stupid, Martin. I caught you two sucking each others faces in that alley. My goodness, first you guys become little fudge packers and NOW you guys are making out with each OTHER! You guys are fucking warped. Tell me, Zack. How does it feel to know you're kissing your little brother?" Cody could feel the blood rush to his head.

"Yea, whatever Drew. Go fuck yourself." Zack said, trying to retreat.

"Yea, you would know a LOT about fucking yourself, wouldn't you?" Drew laughed. Cody finally burst.

"Y'know, you're pathetic. Do you really have nothing to do except tease us? I would think you learned your lesson when Zack beat the shit out of you last time."

"He caught me off guard. I can tell you it won't be happening again.."

"What's the matter Drew? The wood of my shoe didn't do enough for you? I guess you really CAN'T knock sense into someone. You're living proof!" Drew looked at Zack before pushing him forcefully into a set of trash cans. Zack crashed hard into them. At the sight of this, Cody snapped and landed a fist into the side of Drew's neck, sending him on top of Zack. Thinking quick, Zack grabbed Drew by the arms.

"GET HIM CODY!" Cody started wailing on Drew's face with his foot, heel after heel. Cody was sporting heavy combat boots, which were dealing a great amount of damage to Drew. Cody grabbed a trash can lid and got in Drew's face.

"Think you're tough? Think you can just go around pushing people around? Well think again, Drewy Drew." He then landed a crushing blow to Drew's jaw with the lid, sending him to the ground. Cody helped Zack up and both walked over to a whimpering Drew.

"I'm glad we were able to teach you this lesson. Don't FUCK with my brother." Cody grabbed a tissue from his bag and threw it at Drew. "Clean yourself up. You're bleeding." He snickered as Zack high fives his brother, both of them walking away before anyone found them. They got a few blocks before Zack celebrated.

"DUDE! That was BRUTAL. Where'd THAT come from? Usually I'm the one that has to knock Drew into oblivion." Cody shrugged.

"Well he just got my blood boiling. That and I knew where to hit him the first time. I read in a book that the side of the neck has a pressure point that can paralyze someone. And as for kicking him in the face…I just figured combat boots plus Drew's face would work out…and the lid…well that was anger." Zack laughed.

"That's something straight out of wrestling. No wonder they say, 'Don't Try This At Home.'." They walked back to the Tipton to ready for their visit to the cemetery.

* * *

"Saint John of Souls Cemetery, please?" The cab driver nodded. The drive seemed to take longer than expected for the both of them, even though the cemetery was just a 15 minute drive. They stopped at a red light in front of their school to see an ambulance parked outside.

"Zack! Look!" Cody pointed out the window. A scene erupted where they'd left Drew. Medics and teachers swarmed the area.

"Whoa. Cody. You really took it to him." They both looked in awe, seeing Drew be put into the ambulance. Cody snickered.

"I guess I don't know my own strength."

"I'm sure it wasn't your strength. I'm also sure it was the trash can lid that did it." Cody glared at Zack, who held a smile. "Sorry. I'm used to teasing you." They begun driving again, eventually seeing a sign that read "Saint John of Souls Cemetery" Zack pulls some cash out of his pocket as the car came to a halt.

"That'll be $17.50." Zack handed him a twenty. "Keep the change, dude." The cab driver thanked them and they exited the vehicle.

"So, what do you think dad would say about us?" Cody asked. Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"I would hope he'd accept it and be happy for us." Zack grabbed Cody's hand and they walked into the cemetery, soon coming across a large statue of an angel with an engraving.

_Kurt Martin_

_1967 – 2003_

_A beloved friend, father and husband._

_Rest in Peace_

"Can you believe it's already been four years?" Cody said, placing a batch of flowers on the grave. "It feels like it was just yesterday that he went…"

They both sat, Zack immersed in his thoughts. He recalled every thing that happened that day…

"_When is daddy gonna be home?" Cody asked, blankey in hand. Carey patted him on the head. "Any minute now…" Cody ran back to his brother to play. Carey thought it was odd that Kurt was running late. It was unlike him._

_The phone rings. Carey answers it, hoping it's Kurt to explain. "Hello?"_

"_Hello. May I speak to Mrs. Martin?" A deep voice said._

"_Speaking…"_

"_Carey…It's Jason. I have some…uhmm...terrible news…"_

"_What's going on, Jason? Did you guys finish performing? Is Kurt with you?" Carey's heart was racing._

"_Listen, Carey…God…" A sigh is heard on Jason's side, followed by blaring sirens._

"_Jason. What is going ON?"_

"_Carey…We crashed…The bus is completely totaled…" Carey's heart sank at the words…_

"_Is…everyone okay?"_

"_No…I was lucky to make it out…The entire bus swerved to avoid another car…I grabbed on to the table just before it flipped…We careened into a tree…I'm calling you from a stretcher myself…" John coughed. Carey felt tears form in her eyes._

"_Please…Tell me Kurt is okay…" A long silence overcame the phone. Carey hoped and prayed that she would hear good news._

"_I'm so sorry, Carey…" Carey's eyesight blurred as the world around her crashed before her eyes. She wanted to scream…until she regained composure for one reason. Zack and Cody. She watched as they played with each other, happier than ever. _

"_Look Carey…The cops are gonna be by the house later on to give you some more info. They're loading me into an ambulance right now. Be strong…" Carey hangs the phone up and sits on the couch…staring at Zack and Cody. Her mind becomes garbled._

"_How will I pay for this house? Who's gonna take care of the boys when I'm singing in Boston?...How will the boys react…" _

Zack's cheeks were soaked with tears from the small flashback.

"Zack…You alright?" Zack wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I'll be fine…Just…recalling what mom told us." Cody hugged him and pecked him on the forehead. They both sat there, reminiscing about the times they had with their dad when they were young.

* * *

An hour passed by. Their laughing and talking slowly ceased.

"You wanna say something before we leave, Codes?" Cody nodded and stood up.

"Dad…I may not have turned out to be the person you expected…But I'm doing it. I'm getting good grades and everything. I listened to you…Thanks, Dad. Thank you for understanding…I love you, daddy." He said a small prayer and kissed the headstone. Zack knew Cody referred to the dream he told him about a while back, where their dad assured them he was more than proud of them. Zack was glad Cody believed him.

"You're turn, Zack." Zack stepped up. Usually Zack wasn't the one for long speeches and statements, but he had a giant tundra of things he wanted to say to his dad.

"Dad…We made it this far. All because you taught us courage back when you were still with us. Yea, I'm into something with Cody...and, from my dream, I'm taking your word for it. I'm not ashamed. I won't be ashamed, because you told me not to be. I haven't totally changed…I'm still strong, just like you taught me…I even took on your legacy in a different way. I'm singing and acting, just like you did. See?" Zack pulled a CD from his pocket and propped it against the tombstone. He'd made a CD on the computer the night before, containing some songs he sang himself. "I'm gonna be just as successful as you, dad…And I know you're proud of me…I love you, dad. Rest in Peace." He said a prayer and kissed the tombstone. They both stood up, Zack grasping Cody's upper body and leaning on his shoulder as they walked out of the cemetery.

"Look Zack…No more overcast skies…" Zack looked up.

"I thought it was supposed to be cloudy all day? It said so on the news." Zack looked at the sky, puzzled. The sunshine broke the clouds and glared down onto the earth. They both knew what it meant.

"Thanks for understanding, dad."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kind of challenging to write! But I think it came out great. Who else caught the Rush Hour reference? XD And sorry for the cliché, mushy moment at the end…I added it cause I liked it. Haa. Thanks for reading and remember, if you wanna see something happen before I conclude the story (Which is coming sooner or later…) leave it in a review! Thanks for reading!!**


	17. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Sorry for the insanely long update. I drove into a brick wall in this chapter several times and had to rewrite it a bunch of times, since a lot of it wasn't even remotely interesting. Hopefully the finished product is interesting enough! Smut fans, unite! Hot, lemony chapter…sort of. And a small treat for you…a MINI SHIPPER! JOY! Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Truth or Dare?**

"Full house! Off with the shoes, Zack!" Zack tossed his hand on the blue carpet in their room, where they sat. Carrie was gone for the night, and the boys wanted to make it worthwhile. Zack removed his sneakers and tossed them to the side.

"Okay. Max, you deal the second round. I'm gonna go get drinks. Want anything specific?" Cody stood up.

"I'll just have Pepsi." Tapeworm exclaimed. "Same for me." Max added. "Whatever you're having, Codes." Zack adds in. Cody nods and walks out.

"I still can't believe you guys agreed to play strip poker." Zack says, collecting all the cards and handing them to Max.

"Yea, well. Me and Tapeworm don't really do anything HALF as interesting as this. We both need more excitement."

"Speak for yourself, Max!" Tapeworm playfully punches Max in the arm. Cody returns with a bunch of cups in hand. "Here guys." He hands them out accordingly. Max deals the cards. "Basic rules. Deuces and Jokers wild. Anyone discarding?" The group eyes their hands.

"I'll take two." Tapeworm slides two cards and takes 2 from the deck.

"Eh…I'll take one." Cody exclaims. Zack laughs. "I'm staying."

"Okay group. Show your hands." They all place their cards face up, except Zack.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Losers! POW!" He slams his hand down, revealing an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10, all of the same suit.

"How the…YOU CHEATED!" Max objected.

"Now now, Max. You dealt 'em. And it seems as though you have the losing hand. Off with the shoes!" Max groans and removes her flats.

* * *

"AWW COME ON! This is CRAP!" Zack screamed.

"What? Can't take defeat, Zacky?" Cody eyed him accusingly. He grunted and removed his pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers.

"Seems as though everyone is out of clothes to remove! What game should we play next?" Tapeworm says.

"Wait…you mean we aren't playing to get these off?" Zack tugs at his boxers.

"NO! We gotta save the fun stuff for last, doofus." Max says. "I say we play…Nervous! I mean, we're all in our unmentionables! Makes it a whole lot more fun!"

"YES! Let's play!" Zack says, clapping his hands. "Tapeworm, first! Sit up and close your eyes." Tapeworm abides.

"Umm…How do we play this now?" Cody asks.

"Well, it goes like this. It's a test of the mind. You close your eyes and relax, and someone at random starts feeling you up, gradually getting lower and lower until you yell 'NERVOUS' and then the person HAS to fess up if they liked it or not." Max explains to a confused Cody.

"So…when do you know when to yell nervous?"

"When it gets way too uncomfortable for you. If you don't yell nervous by the time they reach your crotch, the person gets a freebie for our next game…Truth or Dare. OKAY TAPEWORM! You ready?" Tapeworm takes a deep breath.

"Ready." Max begins to slide her hands around Tapeworms shoulders.

"NERVOUS!" He yells immediately. "TAPEWORM! I didn't even GET anywhere! I thought you said you were ready?!?" Max yells.

"Sorry…sorry. Okay. Go." Max motions for Cody to do it, putting her finger on her lips. Cody tiptoes over to Tapeworm. He begins sliding his hands along Tapeworm's shoulders and collarbone. "Good job, so far!" Max says as if she were making the movements. Cody lowers his touch to Tapeworm's chest, goosebumps forming everywhere. Cody slowly moves down to his stomach. Tapeworm begins trembling, a bulge slowly forming in his boxers. Zack snickers at the sight. Cody moves lower down, over Tapeworms boxers on his hips and slides them back up to his chest, and then slowly moves back down.

"NERVOUS! NERVOUS!" Tapeworm finally gives in. Everyone starts laughing as Tapeworm shakes himself of the jitters, his eyes still closed.

"Damn Max. You sure know how to make someone nervous." Cody lowers his head to Tapeworms ear. "Who said it was Max?"

"AHHHH!!" He topples over, everyone burst into laughter. "NOT COOL CODY!!" Cody just smiled.

"You know you liked it!" Cody teases.

"Only because I thought it was Max doing it!"

"Yea, whatever. Who's next?" Zack says.

"Cody, since he made Tapeworm nervous. Cody. Sit and relax." Cody takes a seat and closes his eyes. It wasn't long before he felt soft fingers caress his shoulder blades. Even though he couldn't see a thing, he recognized the ginger soft touch. He knew straight away Zack was his nervous partner. A smile formed on Cody's face as his lover made swift movements all around his bare chest.

Zack enjoyed the feel of Cody's bare skin. It was intoxicating for him. Zack didn't care if Cody played nervous against someone else, but when it came to someone making Cody nervous, it was off limits to anyone except Zack himself. Zack normally wasn't the jealous type, but lately he was possessive of him.

"Nervous yet, Cody?" Max said. Cody replied with a shake of his head. The warm fingers protruded lower and lower down his body, tracing every inch and crevice of his body. Cody drifted off into a trance; taking in Zack's every movement. It felt like a lifetime for him and he enjoyed it.

"OKAY! That's enough! Slow down there, guys!" Cody's eyes shot open and took in his surroundings, to see Zack huddled up behind him, his fingers just beneath the waistband of Cody's boxers. Zack cleared his throat as Cody got up.

"Sorry about that. Got a little caught up." Zack said, blushing.

"Yea, yea. Let's forget this game. Let's just go straight into Truth or Dare. Cody, you get a freebie AND you go first." They form a small circle on the floor.

"Okay Max…Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cody thinks for a moment…

"Okay. I heard a small rumor that you wanted to fuck Drew once before. Is that true?" Max holds an appalled look on her face.

"HELL NO! I don't fuck douche bags! I'm still a virgin, thank you very much!" Zack laughs at the comment. Max looks at him like she wants to kill him. "Go again, Zack."

"Okay. Tapeworm. Truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth." Tapeworm says cautiously. "BORING! Alright…Is it true that you have feelings for Max?" Max's eyes widen.

"No it's not true. He doesn't…" Max trails off at the sight of Tapeworm, who looks guilty.

"What? I can't say that I don't!" Max blushes. "Well…Umm…Yea…WHO'S NEXT?" Max shouts, trying to end the awkward silence.

"I'll go." Cody says. "Max. Truth or dare?"

"I'll…go with dare." Max says, pretentiously. Cody looks around the room and eyes Tapeworm. "I dare you to make out with Tapeworm." He smiles devilishly.

"WHAT? Cody…I'll pound the crap outta you if you don't take that back. Tapeworm, tell him to take it back!" Tapeworm doesn't speak, reluctantly so. "TAPEWORM!"

"It WAS a dare, Max." Tapeworm stands. Max holds a look of disbelief on her face.

"Do it!" Zack eggs on. Max inches over to Tapeworm cautiously, giving Zack and Cody an evil look every chance she got.

"I'm gonna murder you BOTH. Just you watch…" The twins smile as Max comes inches to Tapeworm's face. They both hesitate before their lips meet. They awkwardly stay there, lips barely touching for a few seconds until Tapeworm grabs Max by the shoulders, pulling her in closer, intensifying the kiss they shared. Zack and Cody watched in amazement as they both tongue wrestled for a good 5 minutes, until Tapeworm finally pulled away and cleared his throat. Max sat in awe from the moment Tapeworm gave her.

"Date me, Max." Tapeworm boldly blurted out. Max's face contorted with shock. Zack and Cody's jaws hit the floor at the statement. Tapeworm didn't even need a greatly worded answer, as the mind-blowing kiss Max planted on him after the proposal was good enough.

"Get 'em, Tapeworm!" Cody shouted as the new couple lip locked. Tapeworm and Max embraced each other as Zack and Cody applauded them gaudily.

"Shut up guys…" Max said.

* * *

"Well…tonight turned out pretty…interesting." Zack said, cleaning up the cups and cards in him and Cody's room.

"I'm just as flabbergasted as you." Max replied, struggling with a pant leg. "I never thought I'd wind up dating TAPEWORM!" She whispered.

"Yea, you and me BOTH. Anyway, hope you guys get home safe…and use a condom, you two!" Zack said jokingly. Max just punched him on the arm.

"Yea, like we'll do that so early in our relationship. We aren't you and Cody." She laughed. "I'll see you guys later." Max waves.

"Yea, dudes. Catch ya later!" Tapeworm replied. He and Max embraced each others hands and walked out of suite 2330. Cody emerged from his shower in towels. Zack fell into a trance at the sight of Cody's bare body glistening with trickles of shower water and his hair soaked, sticking to parts of his cheeks. He was broken away from his trance by Cody's words.

"They left? Shoot. Didn't even say goodbye."

"Oh….Uhh…Yea…Just left." Zack absentmindedly replied. Seeing his brother like this always drove him wild, and since Carey wasn't going to be back for a few hours, he could have his way with him. "So Coco…What say we go into the bedroom and pick up were we left off…I believe I haven't been able to make you nervous yet." Cody smiled devilishly at his love, grasping Zack's wrist, leading him to the couch. He tossed Zack on the cream colored couch and stared at Zack from head to toe, admiring him.

"Wait here…" Cody ran into the kitchen and came back with a small, square packet. Zack looked confused.

"A condom?"

"A studded, warm sensations condom." Cody wiggled his eyebrows as he removed the towel, revealing his nude, hard self. Zack instantly became turned on, a bulge forming in his white boxers. Cody ripped open the wrapper, tossing it on the floor. The wrapper flew under the couch. "Oops. I'll have to get that later…" He took the rubber and slid it on his length, sighing as it stretched over him. Zack shoved his hand into his boxers and began stroking himself at the sight. Cody tugged Zack's boxers, sliding them off his legs and one leg, leaving them hanging off his ankle. Cody descended onto his knees and grasped Zack's length.

"Why do it yourself? I'm perfectly capable, Zacky." At that moment, he took in Zack's cock. Cody's velvety, pink lips felt like silk on his shaft as they caressed it up and down. The hairs on Zack's arms stiffened and goosebumps enveloped his entire body. He was so used to feeling Cody's lips on him, but every time it got better and better.

"I'm taking control this time, Zacky. You're always doing the work…It's my turn this time." Cody looked at Zack with devilish eyes, driving Zack wild. Cody began gently pecking Zack's thighs, eventually getting to his ankles. He hauled Zack's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself.

"Tell me if this hurts." Cody said, readying himself. Zack nodded. Cody slowly inserted his condom covered length into Zack. The pleasure made Cody shiver, since this was his first time ever GIVING rather than receiving. Zack took a deep breath, feeling a slight discomfort from having Cody inside him.

"One sec….Codes…" Zack said. He adjusted himself so he was comfy on the couch. He closed his eyes and took another breath, the discomfort slowly drifting away. "Alright. Go…"

Cody slowly began thrusting his hips, clenching his eyes after every thrust in. The discomfort gone, Zack began to feel his body become weak with pleasure. Every thrust his Zack with waves of pleasure and goosebumps. Cody's thrusts got faster and faster, the sweet ecstasy building in both of them. The studs on the condom made Zack writhe and the warming sensation of the rubber made it so much better for both of them.

"Faster, CoCo…FASTER!" Cody obliged and began thrusting faster. Cody's body also became weak, so much that he could barely stand. "One sec, Zack…" He pulled out and made Zack slump over the couch, on his stomach. Cody got to his knees on the floor and grasped his lovers hips and sunk right in, accidentally thrusting fairly tough.

"AHHHHHHH!! MMMMMMMMMUHH!!" Zack yelped.

"Sorry, Zack…"

"NO. DO…IT AGAIN…" Zack grasped the fabric of the couch between his fingers as Cody once again forcefully slammed into him, every thrust almost sending Zack into unconsciousness. "Yes…YES. UHH...CODY. YESS." Zack began moaning. His entire body was melting into the couch, his sight blurry from the intense pleasure.

"Zacky….Zacky…Yes….Zack…" Cody's moans were small and breathy, but the pleasure was so intense, he could barely talk. Cody's cock was smashing hard into Zack's prostate, making Zack writhe insanely. Cody slumped over Zack, his chest meeting with his love's back. Cody's eyes rolled into the back of his head after every thrust. Cody was in heaven.

"Uhh…Mmmmh… Ahh…Uhh...Zack…" Cody whimpered in a high pitch. Zack was moaning extremely loud, his words now incomprehensible. Cody's hand slid around to Zack's rock hard length. Cody felt it up and grasped it and began stroking it. Zack jumped when this happened. Their bodies moved in unison, Zack thrusting into Cody's hand and back in time for Cody to thrust in. Zack's moans loud and incomprehensible and Cody's moans and whimpers meek and high pitched, they were both in a world they'd never seen before.

"Cody!!! I'm gonna….BLOW!!" Zack managed to get out. Cody, was barely able to speak, but he forced out a meek "Okay". The thrusting was faster and harder than ever.

"CODY… COCO…COCOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Zack screamed before spurting out every last bit of cum he had. Cody felt Zack's hardened length spasm in his hands. Cody, too, was about to go. He began faster, incomplete thrusts until he let out a small long whimper and thrusted all the way in and stopped thrusting as he blew a load into the condom, his hips gyrating and him whimpering after every spurt, lasting at least 8 seconds. They just lay there, breathing heavily. Cody found the strength to pull himself off of Zack and onto the couch.

"That was amazing." Cody said. Zack just nodded with whatever energy he had in him. They both just lie there, trying to recuperate.

"I love you, Cody…"

"I love you, too Zack…"

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY FINISHED!! I tried my best to make this chapter interesting to read. Now I've got something to work with. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!**


	18. Finding Out The Hard Way

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the insanely long update. My internet has been out for weeks and shows no signs of coming back on, so I'm posting from a different location. Anyway, this chapter might be really…interesting. Surprise! Not very Z&C oriented; more based around Carey. Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Finding Out The Hard Way**

"Mornin' mom." Zack said, emerging from his room, bed hair flying in all kinds of directions. Carey laughed at the sight of Zack's unruly hair.

"Sweetie, I think you need a comb." Zack just scratched his head and yawned. "Gonna hop in the shower before school." Zack stated. Cody emerged from the room with a similar hair tragedy as his brothers, holding some clothes.

"Mom, I'm trying to complete this outfit. Have you seen my—" Cody was quickly silenced at the sight of Zack's feet. "Those are my socks, Zack." Cody said, pointing to Zack's feet.

"Oh yea. Feet got kind of cold during the night and I just grabbed whatever I saw first in a random drawer." Carey sighed, bracing for another fight.

"Zack. Didn't we go through this once before? You know how Cody is when it comes to his clothes. He—" Cody cut her off.

"No, mom. It's cool." He turns to Zack. "Just return them safe and sound when you're done with them, Zacky? And save some hot water." Zack just nodded and went into the bathroom. Cody went back to the bedroom, leaving Carey in a state of mild shock. For once in a long while, the boys were not only acting civilized toward one another, but SHARING? This was something new.

"_My boys? Sharing? Kind? Am I in the twilight zone or something? Where's Ashton? Am I being punked?" Carey thought to herself . She'd noticed the boys were acting differently toward one another recently, but she just figured it was a one time thing._

Carey didn't realize everything that was going on until then. The drastic change in both of their behaviors, wardrobes, and attitudes toward themselves and others. Carey just brushed if off and continued her program.

"Nah. It's probably nothing." She said, flipping through channels. "Crap. It's cleaning day, today." Carey huffed and puffed, trying to come up with an excuse for her not to clean, but to no avail. "Let's just get it over with. Okay, so I have the boys' room, the kitchen, bathroom and living room." She struggled to lift herself off the couch. "Gosh. I have to lay off the sweets, or my thighs are gonna hate me."

* * *

Carey sighed with relief, wiping sweat off her brow. "Okay. Kitchen, Check. Bathroom, Check. Boys' room, already clean. Ha. Never thought I'd say those words in my life. Living room….Not check." She grunted as she hauled the vacuum out of the closet. She tried vacuuming every inch of carpet she could find.

"Okay. Now for the couch…" She pushed with all her might, moving the couch a few inches back. She shuffled back to the vacuum, but something caught her eye. She picked up a wrapper of some sort.

"Hmm…Stiffy's Genuine…Studded…Warm…OH GOD!" She dropped the wrapper on the ground, terror sprawled across her face. "But I haven't…In months! Could it be old? I…" Carey couldn't help but expect the worst. She had no explanation as to why a condom wrapper would be under the couch…or why a condom would be opened in the first place. She ran into the kitchen and opened a drawer. "Maybe…Just maybe…" She went through the drawer to find a small satchel that belonged to her…open. She dumped it's contents on the counter. "Let's see…one, two, three, four…" She counted all of them…and grew dizzy. "One missing…" She began pacing frantically trying to solve the puzzle. Her mind exploded into frustration and random thoughts. "Did I drink too much? Was I active at all? Am I finally old enough to lose my memory? What?" Just then it hit her.

"The boys…" She couldn't fathom at all why Zack or Cody would need a condom. She ran to the bathroom and started searching the pail next to the toilet. "Gee. You know you're crazy when you're searching through bathroom garbage to make sense of something…I really need to get out more…" She dug to the bottom and found what she'd hoped she wouldn't…a used condom. "Oh no. Okay, okay. Maybe it's a prank. Yea. Zack's finally back to his old ways. Yea, that's it." She wanted to believe it, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"One of them is sexually active. Okay. Don't panic. At least they know enough to use protection. But in MY HOUSE…Well…My suite…Oh dear…" She ran downstairs in a fuss. Her sights set on Mosby for answers or clues.

"Oh Carrie. I must discuss—" Mosby choked on his words at the sight of Carey in a cleaning apron and a condom in hand. "Umm…Ms. Martin, I…You see…I don't…Umm…Is there a reason why you're…What's with…Why…Umm…" Mosby just pointed in disgust at Carey's item in hand.

"Have the boys brought in any girls into the room?" Carey blurted.

"I wouldn't know. Ever since they both matured, I haven't had to keep tabs on them as much as usual." Just then, a small, elderly lady walked up to the desk. Before she could speak, she spotted Carey and stared awkwardly.

"It's not mine. It's my son's." The lady, even more flabbergasted that before, stared in horror.

"Haha! You know…Actors these days! Give them props and a gig and they NEVER leave character! Hahaha! If you could just sit over there, I'll be with you in a moment, ma'am." He laughed nervously. The lady looked on in shock as she walked over to the couch.

"Carey. I'm sorry but I haven't seen any girls come in with either of your children. I would appreciate it if you didn't come to my lobby with…things like that."

"Aren't there cameras or something in the halls? Don't you guys record everything in this hotel?" Carey frantically asked.

"Carey, I can't just grant you access to personal info like that. It'd put me and a lot of people in an awkward situation if they saw you reviewing video of people going into their rooms." Carey tossed the condom to the ground and grabbed Mosby by the collar of his blazer.

"I haven't been in the house to supervise my boys in WEEKS because YOU overbooked me. And now I have a USED condom in my hands and possibly sexually active teens. Now WHO do YOU think is in a more awkward position than ME?" Mosby laughed in fear as Carey let go. He adjusted himself and looked at Carey with a mix of caution and compassion.

"I'm sorry, Carey. I just don't have that kind of pull around here. Chief of Security for the Tipton handles all matters regarding surveillance tape." Carey held a disappointed look on her face as she sighed.

"What am I gonna DO, Mr. Mosby? I remember when I used to rock them in the rocking chair. When I used to feed them and bathe them. I used to be the one they went to for everything. Now it's like they don't even need me. They've grown and changed so much. They don't fight anymore. Not saying that's a bad thing, but now they depend more on each other than they do on me. They're sharing their things, cleaning their own rooms. They are totally independent. I feel left in the dust."

"Well, Carey. The twins are growing from children into responsible, young men. Sure, they may not need you now as much as they did, but I'm sure if they ever are faced with a problem they can't handle, you'll be the first they go to. When it comes to your little 'problem', it seems that you've taught them well. It may not be the best of things, but at least they are remaining safe and clean. I'm sure that what they're going through is something they are more than capable of handling."

"You really think so?" Carey said, a hint of hope present.

"Trust me. I'm pretty sure." Carey grasped Mosby.

"Thanks, Mosby. Now I just need to find a way to ask them about…you know." Carey picked up the rubber from the floor and tossed it into a pail.

"Well good luck with that." Mosby said, diving back into his work. "Thanks…I'll need it." She said, walking to the elevators.

"_I'm surprised…The boys haven't told her yet…I'm also a bit shocked that they are taking their relationship to THAT level…Good luck, boys…" _Mosby thought to himself as he dove back into his work. _"I just hope that…when she finds out…she'll take it well…"_

_

* * *

_Carey sat on the couch, a picture frame in one hand containing a picture of Zack and Cody at age 11 with their dad and a tissue in the other.

"I can't believe how much they've changed. It seems like just yesterday they were the little monsters terrorizing Mosby…My little monsters. And Kurt…You always knew what to say to them. I wish you were here to see everything. Zack's doing so well in school and he's become a responsible young adult. And Cody… He's even more mature than he always was. They are acting like brothers toward one another." A tear rolled down her face. She hated when she reminisced. It always brought out the sad in her.

"I'll never know what you guys are going through…but I know you boys…no…young men can handle it." She wiped her face with the tissue and placed the picture back on the end table. Just as she stood, someone knocked at the door.

"One moment!" She gussied herself up and opened the door. There stood a tall, brown haired boy. "Oh. Hello. Umm…Can I help you?"

"Yea…I'm looking for Cody. He here?" The boy asked curiously.

"Oh. No. Him and his brother haven't returned from school yet. You can come inside and wait if you'd like?" She stepped aside and showed him through the door.

"Yea, I guess I could." The boy took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink? Food?"

"Nah. I'm good for now." An awkward silence filled the room. Carey had no idea what to say to the boy. She'd never seen this kid in her life. She tried to create casual conversation.

"So…How do you know Cody? You one of his little friends?"

"Nah. I'm his ex-boyfriend, Nick." He said without hesitation. Carey dropped the dish she'd taken from the cupboard.

"Ex _boyfriend_? What do you mean ex boyfriend??"

"Yea. Me and Cody used to date. We recently broke up, but I'd like to mend bridges with him. No hard feelings, y'know?" Carey looked on in disbelief.

"I think you have the wrong Cody, sweetie."

"Cody. Cody Martin? Blonde and black hair, green eyes, kinda short, REALLY handsome?" Nick explained. Carey didn't know what to say to this. She opened her mouth, but nothing but air came out. She was overhauled with so much emotion she almost wanted to faint.

"Uh…Yea…That's…uhh…That's him…Cody…My son Cody…" She was speechless. Why wouldn't Cody tell her something like that?

"_My son…is…gay?"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well? What do ya think? XD The cat is now out of the bag for Cody! The plot thickens! Once again, sorry for the INSANELY long update. I'll definitely try writing more! Later. REVIEW!!**


	19. Coming Clean

**A/N: Back again! Trying to power out as much as possible! This chapter should be really interesting…Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Coming Clean**

"Tag! You're it!" Cody tapped Zack's shoulder and began running toward the front door of the Tipton.

"Hell no! Get back here, damn it!" Zack raced after Cody, following him into the lobby to see Mosby on the ground and Cody cupping his hands over his mouth.

"I'm SO sorry, Mr. Mosby! I just didn't see you. See, I was just playing—"

"Mr. Martin. You should know better. You two haven't been a problem for me in months! Might I say I've actually begun respecting you and looking at you like adults, rather than hooligans. Don't make me change my mind." Mosby said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Got it, Mosby. Won't happen again." Cody shook his hand.

"Also, you have a visitor. A young man asked where you lived." Cody looked puzzled. "Possibly one of your little friends." He said, gathering the papers he'd dropped mid fall.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Mosby!" Mosby nodded and the boys casually walked into the elevator.

Zack pecked Cody quickly on the lips as the elevator doors closed. He stood nonchalantly next to Cody for a good minute before breaking the silence.

"Tag. You're it." Zack smiled cutely at Cody, who held a funny look.

* * *

"So…how long have you and my son…been…dating…?" Carey cringed at the question. She didn't know how to take this news. She knew that, no matter what, Cody was her son. But the thought of him being gay just didn't sit right with her. How was she to confront him?

"Well…We met maybe…two and a half months ago and dated for a while. We broke up over some differences, but I'd like to work things out with him…" Nick said, fearless. Carey disliked the boy right off the bat because of his blatant confidence.

"Yea…" Carey turned her attention back to the dishes. Just then the door opens to two familiar voices.

"I'm SERIOUS! That really did happen!" Cody said, tossing his bag to the side. Zack looked over to see the familiar figure sitting on the couch.

"Umm…Cody. There goes that visitor that Mosby told us about…" Zack said pretentiously. Cody looked on in amazement. Amazement soon turned into nausea.

"NICK. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cody said sternly, walking closer to him.

"Yea, Cody. What is your ex boyfriend doing here?" Carey stepped out of the kitchen into sight. Cody's heart sank so low it felt like it'd dropped into his stomach.

"Well…I…Mom you…I don't…Umm…" Before he could get a word in edgewise, Cody ran into his bedroom, face streaming with tears, and slammed the door behind them. Zack looked at his mom with evil eyes.

"Nick. Go. Cody does not want to see you again, and neither do I." Zack didn't even grace him with a glance. Nick took the hint and dashed out of the suite.

"Mom…Did you really have to go down on him THAT hard? He's already been through enough! You didn't have to be so harsh."

"Do you realize how disheartening it is to hear from someone else, let alone an EX BOYFRIEND, that your son is…gay?" She choked the words out evidently.

"Is there something wrong with being that way, mom? Is it wrong to be gay?" Zack defended. He was willing to stand up for his brother….no, his love. He knew, eventually he'd had to tell Carey that he, too, was gay. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Well…Umm…" Carey stumbled upon her words.

"Well when you get an answer, be sure to not only explain it to Cody, but to me as well. I deserve to know what my own mom thinks of me, just as much as Cody does." Zack scoffed and stormed into the room with Cody.

Carey became overwhelmed with anxiety. She knew what Zack had meant by that last statement…He was also gay. She felt confused. Out of whack. She had no idea how to react to the situation. She just stood in one place, trying to collect her thoughts. What she felt wasn't anger or displacement. She felt shame. Shame that she actually, even for the slightest second, felt ashamed of her own children for being who they were. She compared herself to trash.

"I have to go talk to them…" She said to herself, walking back to the sink and finishing whatever it is she had been doing.

* * *

"You alright, Codes?" Zack sat at the edge of his bed, where Cody had thrown himself, face first into the pillow. He was met with nothing but the sound of constant sobs and sniffles. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter, CoCo. We'll get through this. I promise. So what if mom isn't as accepting as everyone else. We'll get through this. I promise." Cody lifted himself and plopped himself into Zack's arms, burying his face into his shoulder. He began crying once more, Zack's shoulder becoming soaked with tears. Zack just rubbed his back, assuring him over and over, "It'll all be okay." Just then, the door opened.

"Can I…talk to you guys?" Carey said in a meek tone. Zack just looked at her. Cody stayed in Zack's arms, gripping tighter at the sound of their mom's voice. "Boys…I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong. That's just a VERY big thing to keep away from me. And for me to find out the way I did…it was heartbreaking." Carey was cut off by Cody, who jumped up after hearing the words his mom had spewed.

"Heartbreaking? You know what's heartbreaking? Knowing your mom doesn't accept you for who you are! And what's even more heartbreaking…is keeping if from you. Me and Zack didn't wanna keep it from you, but we weren't ready! We both knew, when we were ready, we would tell you. You didn't give me OR Zack enough time to come to you. You just inserted yourself with the tone you had!" Cody cleared his eyes of all the tears. "Yea, Cody. What is your ex boyfriend doing here?" Cody mimicked in his moms voice. "How would you react if someone came to you in a demeaning tone like that? Especially your MOM?"

Carey just stood. She didn't know how to respond. She knew he was right. _"I messed up…"_ She thought to herself. "Boys…You're right. I shouldn't have come at you like that. It was a mistake on my part. But you have to understand that I was in an awkward position, to have my son's ex boyfriend have to tell me he was gay. And Zack…I'm sorry I had to find out about you the way I did…It was just…You guys don't come to me with anything anymore. I felt angry…left out. I felt like you weren't my sons anymore. And when I found out…It was sort of a way of my mind confirming you weren't my sons…and it was wrong." She went up to the both of them and hugged them both. "Don't ever think I don't accept you. No matter WHAT! You guys could like boys or girls or whatever. It doesn't matter to me. You are still MY sons and I will love you no matter WHAT! Never think otherwise." She kissed their foreheads. Cody grasped his moms torso, as a way of saying "It's okay." Zack soon followed along. Cody then went up to Zack's ear and whispered something.

"Should we tell her…about us?" Zack froze for a second. He'd almost completely forgotten. As much as he didn't want to…he knew he'd have to tell her…He'd just need the right time.

"Okay…Cody. Now that I know everything I need to know. I need to ask you something." She pulled a condom wrapper out of her pocket. "Did you and Nick…do anything?" Cody gasped at the sight of the wrapper, as did Zack.

"_Uh oh."_ They both thought simultaneously. Zack once again whispered in Cody's ear. "I think now is a good time." Cody gulped and nodded.

"No…It wasn't me and Nick. It was me…and Zack." Carey's aw dropped when she heard this.

"You guy know you're brothers, right?"

"Yea, but me and Cody connect on a level that no one else could. Yea, we're twins and it seems a little…well a lot…weird, but I feel safer with him. We both know what we want and what we have. He makes me feel something no one else could possibly even fathom. I feel right with him, and I'm sure he feels the same. What we have is something beautiful. Harmonious. Like…we feel we belong together. No matter how wrong or frowned upon it is, we'll always know that we have each other. Besides, you did say that we ARE your children and it didn't matter." Zack hated playing the guilt card, but he wasn't sure how his mom would take to the fact that him and Cody are together.

"Well…You guys are old enough to decide these things on your own. I must admit, it's gonna take some time for me to get used to the idea…but you are right. You're my sons. I'll love you no matter what. And if you two want to go through this together…in that sense…then it's okay with me. I won't look at you any differently." Carey smiled. Zack and Cody hugged her once more. "Thanks, mom." They both said.

"And also...if you MUST do what you guys have done…don't let me find out…or find anything that may cause me to believe you are doing stuff. It's enough to know that my boys are…together in that sense. Since I can't stop you, I'd at least like to think my boys are behaving." She giggled as she walked out of the room. Cody just stared at his love.

"Well…that wasn't TOO awkward." Cody exclaimed.

"No kidding." Zack laughed. The two kissed gently and followed their mom out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty long chapter, I suppose. I think it might be a little rushed, but that's for you to decide! The cat is FINALLY out of the bag for them. Yay! Next chapter coming soon! All smut fans, rejoice! Next chapter will be a dozy! ;) Thanks for reading! REVIEW!!**


	20. For Days To Come

**Chapter 20: For Days to Come**

**

* * *

**"Happy Anniversary, Zacky!" Cody said, handing a small red bag to him. "5 months ago, I realized that all I've been looking for was right there in front of me the entire time. There isn't a single person in this world that could make me feel the way you do, Zack. We may look the same, talk the same, and even have the same blood, but I share a connection with you that goes beyond all that. A connection that draws me to you. It's almost addicting. I must say…I've fallen head over heels in love with you and I love every second I feel it." Zack's eyes lit up, tears almost falling down his cheeks.

"CoCo…Stop being gay." Zack smiled and kissed his love passionately. He snatched the bag away from Cody's hands. "So. What didja get me?" He rummaged through the bright red bag to find a small, floral photo album.

"Open it!" Cody said with a smile, cheek to cheek. Zack flipped through the pages, smiling.

"Cody. These are GREAT. When did you take these?" Zack said, pointing to one of the photos of him on stage singing.

"Those are almost all of your performances. I used mom's photography camera. Keep looking!" Zack continued looking through the album. He stopped at one particular page and laughed. A photo strip from a photo booth was taped onto the page.

"Look at the face you made!" Zack said with a chuckle. He looked at the picture at the bottom. It was Cody kissing Zack on the cheek and Zack making a "tough" face. "That's my favorite picture." Cody just smiled at Zack. "I love it, CoCo. It's AWESOME." He pecked Cody on the lips and hugged him.

"Okay, enough mushy gushy stuff. What are we gonna do today?" Zack said, putting the album back in the red bag.

"I've got something extra special planned. I got mom out of the house for the day, so we are gonna celebrate in the suite! I'm more than certain you're gonna like it." Cody smiled, grasping Zack's hand as they both walked to the Tipton.

* * *

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" Zack said, his hands in front of him, trying not to run into a wall.

"In a second!" Random noises and footsteps were all Zack could hear. "Okay! Ready?" Zack nodded. Cody placed his fingers around the blindfold. "Three…two…one…OPEN!" He yanked the blindfold off Zack's head. Zack's eyes adjusted to the sight and gasped. "Cody. This is…wow." He looked around to see a dim setting, the table set with candles and fancy silverware, the couch decorated with a quilt, and an aroma to die for.

"While you were out before, I prepared all this. Took me about three hours. Totally worth it, though." Cody smiled. "Here's what we have planned. First and foremost…VIDEO GAMES! I rented the newest Xbox games. Then we'll watch a movie, your choice. By the time we're done with that, we'll have dinner. I cooked it myself!"

"So THAT'S what that awesome smell is!" Zack said, excitedly.

"Yup! One of my best dishes! Then after dinner, we can do what you want until mom gets home." Cody exclaimed.

"What time does she get home?"

"Around…12AM." Cody said, smiling.

"12? Why are we gonna go to sleep so EARLY?" Zack complained. Cody just smiled.

"Who said anything about sleeping, Zacky?" A devious smile ran across Cody's face, giving Zack butterflies. He LOVED hearing Cody talk like that. It got his blood rushing. "Tonight, Zack, will be another night to remember!" They ran over to the couch to begin the night.

* * *

"ARGH! AGAIN YOU BEAT ME? I was SO sure I would finally beat you! I've been practicing!" Cody howled out in frustration.

"Sorry, Codes. I may be a little different, but there is one thing that will NEVER change. I'll always be able to cream you in video games." Zack smiled and playfully punched his love in the arm, Cody smiling back. "What say we start that movie?" Zack said, turning the Xbox off and grabbing the stack of movies from the coffee table.

"Whatever you want."

"Hmm…Okay." He looked through the movies, until one caught his eye. "This one!" Cody grabbed it and looked. Immediately, he had a mortified look on his face.

"Paranormal Activity? REALLY? I only got that because I kinda hoped…y'know…that maybe you'd just overlook it…" Cody said, fidgeting in his seat.

"C'mon Codes. You can use my shoulder to hide during the scary parts, like old times." Cody was hesitant for a moment, but eventually gave in. Zack put the DVD in the player and grabbed a blanket, Cody sitting close by Zack, ready to burrow into his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I heard the movie wasn't really that scary, anyway."

Zack's face was contorted with fear as the movie came to a halt. Cody's face was buried deep into the couch cushion.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?" Zack said, shaking from head to toe. "That's…unreal. And that demon face…Jeez!" He shook himself and turned his head to Cody, still buried in the couch, sobbing. "You okay, CoCo? I had no idea it would be THAT scary. If I had known that it would be scary enough to have ME screaming. I'm sorry." Cody lifted his head, his hair jutted in all directions and his face red where the cushion pattern was imprinted on his face.

"It's not that scary. CoCo!" Cody mimicked Zack's voice. "Are you CRAZY! I could've went into cardiac arrest! Things like this CAN cause that you know? How could you live with yourself knowing you KILLED your little brother with a MOVIE? I would feel bad!" Zack sat there and laughed, pecking Cody on the forehead. "And I mean, CMON! Is this sorta stuff even ALLOWED to be released? Can't they be, like…banned for scariness or something?" Cody placed his hands on his heads and shook the images from the parts of the movie he'd seen.

"People live for this stuff, these days. Anyway, all that screaming really whips up quite the appetite. What did you make for din din?" Zack walked over to the table. Cody ran into the kitchen and grabbed two plates.

"I made your favorite! Shrimp Scampi with Fettuccini Alfredo!" He placed the two plates on the table and then lit the candles. Zack's eyes lit up at the sight of the meal. He began rubbing his hands together, preparing himself for the meal. "Bon Appétit!" Cody took a seat.

"Yea, yea. French fry to you, too, CoCo." Zack said, quickly stuffing his face. Cody smiled. He loved knowing Zack enjoyed his cooking.

* * *

"Cody. That was AMAZING." Zack said, slouched in his chair and rubbing his stomach. Cody tossed the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks, Zack! One of my best dishes!"

"I've probably asked before, but where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I learned a lot from Chef Paolo, but most of it from reading books…and Home Ec."Zack nodded at the information, followed by a beltch. "Nasty."

"Hey. Either that or it comes out the other way." Zack snickered.

"Well if you put it that way…Anyway, we've done everything I had planned. Anything else you wanna do?" Zack stood up and began nibbling on Cody's neck.

"I have…a few ideas."

Cody's knees buckled and butterflies overflowed his stomach from the feeling of Zack's lips on his neck. "But…we were supposed to…mmm…save this for…uhnn…tonight…" Cody said broken. Zack took on a quiet, luminous tone in his voice, mixing in words with the motions of his lips on Cody's skin.

"Why wait until later when we can do this now?" Zack whispered into Cody's neck.

"Y'know…you're so bipolar…mmmm…" Cody closed his eyes, letting temptation win him over…

"How do you figure?"

"One minute…You're bloated and tired….the next…you're all over me…"

"What can I say? You drive me insane, Codes…" Zack continued his lip motion around Cody's cream colored skin, only to be pushed away. "What? I thought you liked that?"

"First, I wanna shower. That and…I have a surprise. Be patient. Just wait for me in the room." Cody said. He grabbed a bag from the floor and walked into the bathroom. Zack ran into the bedroom and undressed, plopping himself on the bed readying himself for Cody.

"_A surprise? I like those…"_

_

* * *

_Zack awoke to a knock on the door.

"Can I come in, Zacky?" Cody said from outside the door.

"Umm! One sec!" Zack jumped out of bed and grabbed the brush on his dresser, trying to tame his hair, jutted out in every direction from dozing off waiting for his love. He plopped on the bed and tried looking sexy. "Come in, CoCo!"

The door opened to reveal Cody in a white lab jacket and goggles, the collar of the jacket soaked from his wet hair.

"Let's see if our chemistry is…combustible." Cody smiled. Zack stared for a good ten minutes before he burst into laughter.

"Seriously Codes? You're so CHEESY!" Zack continued laughing until Cody was standing inches away from the bed.

"Cheesy, huh? Let's see how cheesy this is…" Cody pushed Zack flat onto the bed. Cody positioned himself on top of Zack's hips, using his knees for leverage. Cody gyrated his hips, grinding against Zack's groin. Zack forced his eyes to stay open, his sight fixated on his loves face. Cody nibbled at his bottom lip as he fiddled with the first button of the long lab jacket. Zack's mind flew away from him, erotic thoughts taking its place, each thought growing wilder with every button that came loose. Finally the last button came loose, revealing Cody's naked, wet body, each droplet glistening from the light the table lamp provided. Zack had to resist thrusting his brother on his back and taking control. Cody plopped himself on top of Zack, the droplets of water still warm from Cody's body heat.

"Not so cheesy anymore, is it Zachary?" A devious smiled hung from Cody's lips as he inched his way to his loves identical, velvet lips. "Happy Anniversary, Zack. Here's your present…" Cody leaned in the final inch and connected his lips to the others. Both of their minds connected, the fireworks exploded inside of them as the kiss grew more intense, their tongues now lashing at each other rhythmically. Small mewls escaped from Zack after every breath. Slowly, Cody migrated his way down to Zack's neck and down to his chest. Zack's head flew back in pleasure, his emotions running wild with every lip smack that connected with his bare skin.

"I love you, Cody…I love you…Cody…I…love…Hgnnnnnuuhh…" Zack's words became gibberish once Cody reached his pelvis. Zack compared Cody's kisses to the gentle touch of a butterfly. The way Cody was so gentle to him made his heart flutter. Before Zack could drift off further into his fantasy, he was shocked by a jolt of pleasure sending him back into the real world. He glanced up to see Cody paying special attention to his member with his tongue. Ecstasy overcame Zack's nerves and the sight of Cody, scantily clad in his lab jacket, exasperated the feeling. Zack slightly arched his back and grabbed hold of the bedpost and sheets, making sure he stayed in the right position for optimal comfort.

"Oh god…" Zack moaned. Cody's licks now became full fledged sucks, every inch deep into Cody's throat. Small moans escaped Cody after every movement. Cody couldn't handle the intense throbbing in his groin. He slowly began stroking himself along with the rhythm of his head. The hot fluid rapidly boiled in both their hardened lengths, their thoughts and minds in another world. They rejoiced in each others squalor and showed it by trading moans.

"C-Cody…" Zack lifted his body with everything he had to stop his brother.

"What's wrong?" Cody said, taking a deep breath.

"Nothing is wrong…I just think that someone as cute as you shouldn't have to do all that…work… by yourself…Let's try this." Zack gained the strength to maneuver himself to his side and pulled Cody's groin closer to his face.

"Hey! I read about this position in a Kama Sutra book! It's called the sixty nine position. It's optimal for people who-" Cody began.

"Shut up and enjoy." Zack cut him off. Zack took Cody into his mouth just as Cody took him. After the first suck, Cody loudly mewed, the vibrations running down Zack's shaft. Both of their hips moved perfectly in rhythm. Their surroundings were a complete blur, the only thing apparent to them was the person they were proudly giving pleasure to. Their bodies connected, as if they'd melted into one. Jolts of electric shot through their nerves with every suck applied. Coming closer to orgasm, both of them began thrusting into the others quicker and with more passion. Zack quickly opened his eyes to see Cody's toes curled tightly. He then looked up to his face and laid eyes on the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. The jacket managed to find its way to the floor, leaving Cody completely nude. The sight was too much to bear for Zack.

"Cody…I'm about to…HMMMMMMNNNN!" Out of nowhere, Zack's body lost all control, as if it had a mind of it's own. His hips violently gyrated and his thrusts became stronger and faster, his back arched out of habit.

"CODY!" Zack yelped out loudly, his orgasm letting loose inside Cody's mouth. Every spurt more intense than the last, it left Zack in a motionless pile of nerves.

Cody eventually began feeling his body tense up as his brother continued pleasuring him orally. Stiff as a plank, his legs stretched out and locked and his orgasm just as intense as Zack's, Cody balled his fists and gripped his brothers torso. He began spurting hot liquid all over Zack's throat and some on the bed, Cody mewling and whimpering softly after every palpitation of his cock. Finally, he loosened up and melted.

"Zack…I love…Zacky…love…amazing…ahhh…mmmmuh…" Senseless jabber leaked from Cody's mouth as he tried recuperating from the intense pleasure Zack just provided.

"You know…you're really cute when you orgasm…Just saying…" Cody found it in himself to move himself to face Zack.

"I love you, Zacky." Cody said, fatigue evident in his voice. Cody tucked his arms into his chest, Zack instinctively wrapping his arms around him. Cody slowly drifted off to sleep. Zack pulled a blanket over the both of them.

"Love you, too Coco…" He gently kissed his love on the forehead and fell asleep, Cody safely fastened in his arms.

* * *

"Clouds are so mysterious. They just…hang there in the sky, no purpose at all. No one knows where they come from." Zack said, staring into the bright afternoon sky.

"Actually Zack, Clouds are big pockets of precipitation. Basically, it's water in its gaseous state. It's just vapor. It is the combination of condensed moisture with dust particles in high energy state. And they do have a purpose. The purpose they serve is they facilitate weather such as rain and snow. They reflect light and can hold heat in from a warm winter day. There's really no mystery to it."

"Pfft. Brainiac." Zack said, smiling. The two adjusted themselves for comfort as they lie in the grass at the park. "You know, last night was really awesome. Thanks."

"No problem, Zack. Anything for you." Zack pulled Cody into his arms, kissed him, and they continued sky gazing.

"What do you think life is gonna be like when we get married? You think we'll have a big house? Maybe a pool? NO, an ocean! Yea. And you'll be a braniac scientist, and me? I'll be the racecar driver I've always wanted to be…that and maybe teach. Yea…it's gonna be cool…"

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but we CAN'T get married…It's illegal." Cody interjected.

"What? Since when? I thought guys can marry in the state of Massachusetts?"

"Yea, but we're also BROTHERS! Brothers can't marry one another. It's illegal."

"Okay. Fine! Then…I'll change my name from Zack Martin to…John Higgins. And you…you could be…Roberto Masias The Third!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Oh Zack. Let's just focus on now. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

"True." Zack sighed.

"Besides…I'm more of a Jack, anyway."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes my story, Twin Twisted! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it took so long to finish the final chapter…I've been having computer complications! Did you like the story? Wanna see more? REVIEW! Thank you to all the people who stuck by me and provided lots of input throughout writing the story: Wyntirsno, In The Pages, Ethereality88, Xani B…Just to name a few. :D You guys and of course those I didn't mention, are my inspiration! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing! See you guys in my NEXT fic! JOY!**

**I also forgot to mention, I do NOT own Suite Life of Zack and Cody, its characters, settings or anything. (But wouldn't it be awesome if I did? ^_^)**


	21. Prologue

**A/N: Didn't expect me back so soon, did you? Ha. Well here I am, with an idea. After reading the story through and seeing all the positive reviews and attention the story has been getting, I've decided to develop more between Z&C. Thus, I've been planning a sequel. Hopefully, it's as big a hit as this story. Will be following soon!**

**

* * *

Prologue: Abrupt Ends and New Beginnings**

Summer was coming to a quick close for Zack and Cody. Though they had a lot of fun, they were reluctant to go back to their boring, old high school. Drew didn't exactly fancy them, either.

"Well, only 2 weeks to get as much 'summertime fun' in as we can. Anything else we could do?" Zack said, while surfing the web.

"Nothing I could think of. We've done everything we could possibly do. Beaches, amusement parks. I'm sure we've done everything we could." Cody said, flipping through TV channels. "What are you doing over there?" Cody walked up to the computer next to his love. "Cruises?" Zack looked at Cody excitedly.

"What do you think? You still have some money from your microscope money. Mom would probably allow us to do so. It's a 4 week cruise! One hundred per person!" Zack jumped in his seat.

"One problem. School starts in 2 weeks and the cruise isn't until next Friday." Zack's head hung from disappointment. "Well, we COULD just go to the park again until school starts."

"I'm sick of the park." Zack replied. "I wanna do something fun! Exciting! The most excitement I'll ever get from the park is whether a pigeon will poop on my right shoulder or left shoulder." Cody giggled at Zack's remark.

"Well we gotta do something. I'm not staying in the house the rest of the summer." Silence overtook them both. "Well I'm going to the park, anyway. Join me if you want." Zack just shook his head. Cody gave him a peck on the lips and left the house.

"Stupid park…" Zack said, his arms crossed. He looked at the door, then the computer screen. "Stupid cruise…" He sat in silence for a good five minutes, contemplating what he should do. Cody was at the park, and he was here. Left to do nothing. "Stupid summer…" Another five minutes passed. "Stupid park." Zack grabbed socks and shoes and put them on, running after Cody.

* * *

"Well…I'm quite surprised. That has to be the most fun I've ever had here." Zack said, pulling his soaked shirt, shoes, and socks off while walking out of the park.

"I forgot how much fun we had at these sprinklers when we were younger. Any reason why you're getting half naked in public?"

"I hate wet clothes." Zack replied with a smile. They both walked into the Tipton, to be met by Mosby.

"Boys! I have a proposition for you! How would you like….Zack why are you half naked in public?" Mosby said, confused.

"I hate wet clothes!"

"Anyway, I have an offer for you two. In an attempt to take education to the next level, Mr. Tipton has created a new schooling program. Seven Seas High!" Mosby said excitedly .

"Seven Seas High? What's that?" Cody said.

"Well, it's a normal High School program which takes place on the prestigious S.S. Tipton, the most popular cruise ship in these United States! Now you'd have to repeat 9th grade over again, but you'd be traveling all over the world! Paris, Africa, China, EVERYWHERE! It's something you should look into." The boys looked at each other in excitement.

"Let's do it! I've always wanted to go to France!" Cody clapped.

"Let's go talk to mom about it, Codes." They ran into the elevator, passing Esteban.

"Why was one of the little blonde peoples half naked?"

"He hates wet clothes." Mosby replied with a shrug.

* * *

"So? Can we go?" Cody said, holding Zack's hand.

"Well, boys. It's a big decision. I mean, you have so much here. Your park, your friends, not to mention your mother!" Carey said.

"That stuff isn't anything compared to going to France to learn!" Zack replied.

"Gee thanks. And I don't know. Going around the world all by yourselves. It's a big responsibility. And you guys are only 15 years old."

"C'MON mom! We'll be with a bunch of other kids from around the world! Not to mention, Mr. Mosby will be around at all times! It's a chance to learn more than we ever have!" Cody pleaded.

"Yea! And they even have a pool! And a spa!" Zack added.

"Well…I could use the free time for my singing. And it would be nice to have my own time…Why not? I guess you guys could go. But you HAVE to call me every day to tell me how you're doing! And you have to study HARD. And take a LOT of pictures for me!"

"WE WILL! THANK YOU MOM! YOU WONT REGRET IT! I PROMISE!" Zack said, hugging her tightly. Cody did the same, before running into their room to pack. "Seven Seas High! A cruse AND school at the same time! How fun!"

"Yea, especially since I'll be going with you." Cody kissed him passionately and hugged him. "I can't wait!" They quickly began packing everything in sight.

* * *

**A/N: Look out for the next story, The Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel. MANY more twists and turns to see there! Thanks again! :D**


End file.
